Kell- Tempered Hearts
by DH Hana
Summary: The Dark-Hunter world all knew Kell. He was a very skilled weaponsmith who made the big, bad, deadly things that his brethren loved to play with. Yet, even in his world, he was... unique. Though most knew he was unique, few, if any knew the exact reasons. What is a man to do when he should never be alone, but he is never allowed to love? Worse, he could never ask for his soul back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Updated 9/25/17): I try to make my notes all at the beginning and the end so that you don't loose the flow of the story.**

 **For those new to my stories, I write all of my Dark-Hunter fanfics as novella length continuations of the series, as best as I can. I try to avoid making any guesses as to where Sherilynn Kenyon is headed with her series, or over arching story lines. Instead, I simply wrote stories for some of my favorite characters who have yet to have their stories told, so I do guess at their backstory if it hasn't been shared in the DH books yet. Ms Kenyon could easily shatter each one of my stories as new books come out. And, that has in fact happened as I created a story that included Hecate as a character. Then Dragonmark came out and she is referenced in the book. It throws her whole role in my Achilles story out the door in so far as cannon goes. So, please take some of it with a grain of salt. These are just my attempts at giving more characters their happily connected relationships in one form or another.**

 **Also be warned that I do write with Ms Kenyon's foundations of sex, violence and abuse. Though I may cuss a bit more. Depending on the story. They are all rated M for these reasons. And be aware that there may be SPOILERS if you have not read the DH series up to Dragonmark.**

 **I started these stories two years ago and my writing has improved. I hope to spend some time going back to my earlier stories and seriously working on rewriting (not content, but fixing grammar and any major cannon issues as they popped in). I also gave all of the stories dates just to help me remember who was where as I wrote them, as several of the stories do overlap a fair amount.**

 **This story, is meant to follow Colt's story. Characters that I created include the main female character and those connected to her. I also pulled in more from additional mythology not yet touched in any DH books to add additional characters. Roxie is an original character who gains her introduction in Colt's story. And the story of Kell's family and gifts are ones that I created. However, I did see mentions of his family from DH sources.**

 **If you would like to read my other stories in chronological order, they are:**

 **Achilles (ancient to modern), Deimos, Colt, Kell, Phobos, Morginne, Remi (has a broader timeline), Ethon (falls during Remi)**

 **If you would wish to read things in clumped information, the order is:**

 **Achilles and Remi can be read completely independently, before or after the other clumps. Clump one- Deimos and Phobos. Clump two- Colt and Kell. Clump three- Morginne and Ethon.**

 **So, enough with my crap, on to the story...**

* * *

February 9, 2016. New Orleans, Louisiana.

Kell stood at the door of the famed Sanctuary bar, as he watched his adopted daughter, Roxie, and her new husband on the stage. Colt played guitar with the house band, his arms wrapped around Roxie and her head nestled against his shoulder and tilted into his neck. A smile tugged at Kell's lips. It was going to be hard to let her go. But, he was happy for her.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright with this?" Dev asked him. One of the twelve Peltier siblings who ran the bar, Dev's job was usually to stand guard at the door, function as a bouncer for the rougher human clientele while also acting as a far more against the preternatural guests as well. Sanctuary was more than just a bar. It was a safe haven for all species. Humans, and the beings that most humans didn't know existed, let alone sat at the next table over.

That thought rolled through Kell's mind. Was he really going to be okay with leaving the girl he raised, there at Sanctuary? It was supposed to be a safe haven. However, in taking a stand on the side of protection and doing the right thing, the bar and it's guests who live in the large house out back had gained plenty of enemies. The place had been attacked and breached more in the past few years than Kell even wanted to remember. The idea of his Roxie being hurt in that type of crossfire stabbed at his forced calm.

With a deep breath he had to shake his fears loose. Life with him wasn't exactly safe either. Besides, his little girl wasn't so little any more. She was well trained. And she had come to embrace her entire being. Finally, Roxie accepted the half of her that was a Were-bear. Her husband, her mate, Colt, was training her on how to use her magic that came with it and eventually would train her to fight in animal form. That had been the purpose of Kell bringing her to Sanctuary in the first place. As a family of bears themselves, the Peltiers were the perfect people the help her accept that side of herself. Kell, just never imagined that she would find herself a mate so quickly and move on with her life.

Kell shrugged. "I have to be. I don't really have a choice. I am just glad that I didn't screw things up." For all of the horrors of Roxie's past, she fought tooth and nail to face the reality. Yet, through all of it, Kell was never sure if he had done the right thing. He wasn't a Were-bear. He wasn't a Were… anything. He was an immortal warrior, bound to serve the goddess Artemis. What did he know about raising a bear?

"You know, you did right by her. Now that I know about her vision, I understand why you didn't push for her to meet us sooner. Honestly, I don't know if she ever would have opened up had she not met Colt." The bear put a hand on Kell's shoulder.

Kell gave the man a smile. "Thanks bear. Just, please make sure she stays safe and happy here." The one thing that Kell would trust was that the Peltier's were fiercely protective of family. As Colt was an adopted thirteenth sibling to the family, that consisted of eleven mature and grizzly sons and one very stubborn sister, in addition to mates and many other long standing residents of the home who would all lay down their lives to protect the unique hodge podge of a family they all created; Kell knew that no matter what dangers were thrown at the bar, there was an army at his daughter's back to keep her safe.

With one last glance at the happy couple, Kell turned to walk the streets of New Orleans.

It was Mardi Gra.

The busiest and craziest night of the year for New Orleans. So much so, that Kell's boss usually brought in extra reinforcements to help patrol the streets during the time around it. Due to Roxie's need to face her past and meet the bears, Kell had volunteered for the assignment that year. Something that Roxie was still a little sore about, but he couldn't blame her. He had lied to her and pushed her hard. Yet, she didn't appear to hold a serious grudge about it since she found a man that made her very happy through it all.

Kell turned toward Rampart Street. The swarms of tourists brought out swarms of daimons looking to feed. The byblow of the god Apollo, daimons came from a race called Apolites, part god with heightened beauty and psychic abilities. However, some fool Apolite queen, in a fit of jealousy, ordered her guards to murder Apollo's human mistress and son. As a result, the entire race were cursed horrifically. Never to walk in the rays of the sun, to only feed from the blood of each other, and then die miserably at the age of twenty seven.

Lesson to all, do not piss off the god of plagues.

Well, someone figured out that the cursed could extend their lives by feeding off of humans and ingesting more than just their blood, but their souls as well. At that point, they were termed daimons. And that is where Kell and his brethren came into the picture.

Apollo's twin sister, Artemis, created an army of immortal warriors to track down and kill those daimons. Not only was it an issue of trying to stop the fools who sought to find a side step to Apollo's curse, but it was a duty to the Fates themselves. For each human soul that is claimed could only live for a short time away from its intended body. It was the duty of the Dark-Hunters to kill the daimons and release the souls they carry before they completely dissolve out of existence.

The crappy part? The Dark-Hunters were created with heightened nocturnal senses in order to hunt their pray. However, they face the same sunlight issues. No one wants to burn into ash and smoke just because sunlight touched them. Fricken gods.

While others patrolled Bourbon Street, Kell made his way up to the Jazz Park. Most of the crowds were closer to Bourbon Street. However, that just meant there was more privacy for the daimons to feed without getting caught in the darker corners of the French Quarter and especially the park across from it, full of trees and deep shadows.

"How are you holding up?" A voice called from one of those shadows.

Kell groaned internally. He knew his boss would check up on him, he just hoped it would be later. "Roxie is happy. I am happy for her."

Acheron stepped out of the shadows. The man was a couple of inches taller than Kell's six foot six. He was dressed in head to toe goth from his black hair with a red stripe, to his leather trench covered in buckles and chains, down to his black leather motorcycle boots with flames painted on them. Acheron was an odd man who seemed to like to make people uneasy. Not that Kell was uneasy around the man, after nearly two thousand years, he was just used to it.

"That's not what I meant gladiator. And you know it."

Yeah, he knew what Ash was asking. Though he really didn't want the reminder. His shoulders shrugged with nonchalance that Kell didn't really feel. "I'm alright, boss man."

"You better be. I don't need you turning green and throwing cars."

"Promise dad. I will call if there are any problems."

Ash rolled his eyes. He knew Kell didn't like it when he got intrusive, but then Kell didn't usually take the heat for when he lost control either. And this time would be different.

Kell was one of the few Dark-Hunters that got away with having public relationships. For almost all others, serious relationships were strictly forbidden. There were just too many risks involved. However, for Kell, they were almost a requirement. The former gladiator usually had a Squire in between girlfriends, someone to help sooth the loss until he could find another.

However, Kell hadn't found his next relationship. And Roxie was moving out, she had been his anchor for the prior thirteen years. It spoke volumes of how much Kell loved her that he never told her that part of his life. He never burdened her with the guilt that would have come from knowing just how much she meant to the man. Instead, he let her go to find her happiness, oblivious to the dangers that came from him being alone. With his powers, Kell could truly be like the Hulk when enraged. Massive amounts of destruction, guaranteed.

The biggest problem, was that Acheron was no longer in the middle to protect him from Artemis's wrath if he pisses her off. Ash had finally parted ways from the goddess and her shit. Surprisingly, she had done a lot of growing in the years since his departure. She was almost a person of emotions other than selfishness. Yet, she still lacked understanding. And that could be very bad for Kell if he screwed up.

* * *

May, 117 A.D. An undisclosed location.

Bellows of rage echoed through the caverns. Acheron leaned against the roughly carved stone wall of the cave system and looked down on Kell with frustration.

"Well, that was interesting." Ash's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Bite me Atlantean." Kell snapped.

Acheron raised a regal brow at the man on the floor. "We have been at this for weeks Kell. You need to focus or you will die. While setting your enemies on fire with your pyrokinesis might be effective occasionally, really won't help you keep a low profile." He paused to use magic to put a new tunic over his body after his was burned off. "For the record, I hate being set on fire."

As he spoke, another version of Kell materialized behind the Dark-Hunter leader and rushed him. Ash spun and deflected the gladiator's blows before knocking him to the ground next to the original.

He sighed. "Did you even try to stop creating more of yourself?"

Like all new Dark-Hunter's, Kell had sold his soul to the goddess Artemis for a single act of vengeance. In the deal, he was given heightened strength and predatory senses. However, for each Dark-Hunter, the psychic abilities they gain are personal. Kell's was possibly the most unique combination Acheron had ever seen. However, they could also be some of the most difficult to control.

The gladiator slumped down. "I am not used to being alone."

There was a shadow of understanding. Acheron had a very different life than Kell. Unlike Kell, he grew up separated from his twin brother. Hell, Ash hated his twin brother and hated the reminder that Kell brought to him. Yet, he did remember. He remembered his younger years when he and Styxx may not be been overly close due to family issues, he still felt like a part of a whole when they snuck into each other's rooms late at night. Ash couldn't imagine having lived his whole life completely connected and loved by his twin brother only to watch him die in his arms, just hours after witnessing their younger brother's death as well.

The tragedy of that day, the tragedy of the day Rome marched upon his home years earlier, the tragedy that Rome brought down on the proud Dacian man at his feet was immeasurable.

Kell was shattered. Splintered. Fractured so badly, that he couldn't gain control of his powers.

It was no wonder that his powers included bilocation, the ability to be in two places at once. Two of him, as he had been in his human life.

Really, the gift wouldn't be so bad if he could just learn to control it. The last thing that he needed was to pop a double into a crowd, alerting the humans to magic. Or worse, have one show up outside during broad daylight and fry them both in the sunlight. What injuries happen to one version, happen to the other.

Acheron took a deep breath. He hated what he was going to do, but he didn't see many other options. And being a god of Fate, that really said something. Not that he would tell any of the Dark-Hunter's that part.

"Come brother. If you can calm down, it looks like we need to get you a girl."

Kell looked at him with his jaw agape in indignation. "I don't want another girl but my wife."

Ash shook his head. "I wish that were possible. And though I respect your desire to remain faithful, you and I both know that you have had sex since her passing."

The growl that ripped from Kell's throat was feral. "Only because I was a slave. A gladiator forced to perform at his master's command. I never dishonored my wife's memory by choice."

"And I am not asking you to dishonor her memory or even love another. In fact, it would be best if you didn't love anyone. But, having a woman in your bed as you sleep will at least help you to stay anchored during daylight hours. Keep you from becoming a Shade."

The Talpinas were a class of Squires, humans who swore oaths to protect and assist Dark-Hunter's. Their job was to help fulfill the Dark-Hunter's carnal needs with those who already knew who they were. No risks of revealing their existence to the wrong people. It was a practice that Acheron utterly despised for many very personal reasons. However, in Kell's case, he would swallow his disgust and help the man find someone to help him stay centered. Eventually, perhaps one day, he would find someone to help him heal.

The simple truth was that Kell was too shattered to keep control. At least having someone that he would be responsible to protect would keep the second version of himself tied to only protecting that person. Having her in bed with him as he slept would eliminate the panicked need to wander around in daylight to make sure they are safe.

Ash pressed his fingers between his eyes to stem the headache that the option would cause throughout the centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

June 14, 2016. Dallas, Texas.

The rhythmic beats of "Eyeless" by Slipknot reverberated around the comfortable studio where Kell set up his drum set.

It had been several months since Roxie had officially moved out. Colt and a few others helped her drive over to get what she wanted to move to New Orleans. Though Kell still kept her room and some of her stuff for when ever she wanted to come and visit.

Ash had tried to get him a replacement Squire quickly, still worried about leaving Kell alone. However, something about the snot nosed kid only grated on Kell even more. And Kell almost went Incredible Hulk on his ass. So, he was sent packing after a month.

Kell focused on getting his frustration out with his drums and his work. The physical labor of being in a forge, pounding metal into submission was very therapeutic.

There was something about the last few decades that had cracked through Kell. As Roxie grew up in his home, he found a level of peace that he hadn't had in a very long time. That reminder of himself as more than just a warrior or brother, but as a father.

Yet, as that sense of peace crept in, so did the guilt. Centuries of practically meaningless relationships with women who were sworn into all sorts of oaths to keep his secrets. All for what? So, he could put a band-aide over the grand canyon of pains? So, he could lose the simple purity of his love for his wife?

He hated himself for his weakness.

His last girlfriend left not too long after Kell took over raising Roxie. The woman was feisty, he would giver her that. And she was fun. But, she had no interest in being a mother. Ever. And she pushed him to send Roxie to someone else to live with. Like he was going to let that happen. Kell couldn't do that to Roxie. She had just lost her parents. She had grown up in his home. He was the only family she had left. So, out the girlfriend went.

Good riddance.

He hadn't had another girlfriend in thirteen years. He didn't want to bring that kind of drama into his home with Roxie there. And, to be honest, he was just tired of it himself.

With that in mind, Kell was determined to fight with everything he had to keep himself together, prove to Acheron that he didn't need to have a woman to heal him.

Still agitated, he broke into another round of the song, only to be interrupted by a text message.

" _Have something for you to see. Will send it over_."

Kell's lip twitched at the edges as he read it. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be friends with uninitiated humans. However, he just couldn't resist the mostly email and text message based friendship with Loukas.

" _When and where?_ " Kell replied.

" _Your place? As soon as I can get them there._ "

Kell's thoughts floated through his past and present situations. Ditching the drums, Kell decided to work in the forge. He needed something stronger. As he worked, he remembered the time when he first met Loukas…

* * *

May 28, 2011. Houston, Texas.

"Man, sweet costume! Are you supposed to be a vampire slayer?" Some high pitched voice called from the crowd.

Kell grimaced. The kid quickly stepped away.

The only place where his normal hunting cloths both drew attention and blended in with the surrounding chaos at the same time. The crowd naturally parted to let him past. The humans could sense his predatory aura, even if they didn't understand why.

On a good day, he might have tried to hold back on his attitude. However, his patience was supremely thin. His head was throbbing from the garish lights and the cacophony of sounds around him. The Comicpalooza was the last place Kell really wanted to be. However, it was his only chance to meet up with Loukas Kyrkos.

As a Dark-Hunter, Kell was a rather isolated man. He was a predator who hunted down the things that go bump in the night. There were very few things that pulled him out of that isolation. The most significant of which was his primary responsibility of forging weapons for his brothers in arms. Having a chance to talk to Loukas was his only reason for facing the onslaught of lights and sounds that painfully overwhelmed his nocturnal senses.

Loukas, was a weaponsmith for Hollywood. He specialized in historical recreations, though many of his fantasy pieces were top tier works of art for some mega blockbuster films.

Kell couldn't pass up another weaponsmith, especially when the guy invited him.

"Mr. Kyrkos, Kell, we emailed a few times."

The burly man jumped up with a wide smile on his face. "Damn boy, I thought you would be older! You look, what? No more than thirty." He laughed and shook Kell's hand.

"I am a bit older than I look." Kell said dryly. He was already taking a risk in talking to an uninitiated human. He didn't need to go around giving anything away about who or what he was.

"Are you alright Kell?" Kell wore sunglasses even inside to help limit the glare of the lights, and though he was used to pain, it appeared that Loukas could still see some of the edge to his discomfort.

Kell had no choice but to offer a common lie. "I suffer from migraines. The lights and noise are a bit much. I will be alright."

Loukas nodded. "Well, my brother and I were going to meet for dinner at the Tex-Mex place in the hotel next door. Would you like to join us? Quieter, darker, we can sit and chat without interruptions."

It was no real surprise that Kell had hit it off with Loukas and Nikola. Loukas was a man of weapons, fantasy, and creativity. Nikola was a classical archaeologist with the University of Texas at Austin. He helped his brother with research and enjoyed the modern science fiction and fantasy genres for entertainment. But, together, the two men really had a way of fusing the ancient and the modern that Kell appreciated.

Over the years following, the men had managed to stay in touch periodically to discuss weapon designs and metallurgy techniques.

* * *

June 14th, 2016. Dallas, Texas.

The more recent texts from Loukas were surprising. What was he sending over that he already had in Dallas to plan on it being dropped off that night? Something in his gut said Loukas was up to something.

Kell assumed that it would be one of Niko's grad students since Loukas lived in California but Niko was supposed to be in Austin getting ready to travel for his summer excavations. Kell quickly typed out a text response to have the guy go through the side gate and down to the forge in his backyard.

He had his home custom built with three floors. The upper two floors sat at street level, along the top of a hill, as a typical large farm house. The bottom floor carved into the hill a bit to make it function more like a basement, larger than the house itself. There were no windows. The only opening from that floor was the garage style door that opened to the semi disconnected forge when he needed to work, releasing the heat. The side gate from the house lead to a large deck that sat over most of the basement floor with outdoor furniture and a small fire pit. From there, stairs led down to the backyard and the forge.

To Kell's shock and surprise, the person dropping off the piece from Loukas wasn't a guy. And she wasn't easy to ignore.

The petite brunette actually threw water at him. At him! Everyone was scared of him. With good reason.

"Hey you! Mr. Kell!"

"What in the fucking hell?" He roared. "Can't you see I am working with some seriously hot equipment?"

Lily looked him over and smirked. "Sure, without a shirt on, I guess people would call that hot equipment. But, not what I am here for." She focused straight in his eyes. Or what she could see of them from behind his face shield.

It was difficult to get a good look at the man's face as the fires reflected off of the plastic that covered it. All she really could see was one very heavily muscled man with rich and creamy caramel skin.

He wore leather pants, boots, a work apron and gloves along with his face shield. But, what had caught her attention the most, while she politely tried to get his attention for the first ten minutes that she was there, were the scars across his body. Deep cuts that looked as if he had been in battle with the weapons he forged. Was that a Brand on his chest?

Kell stood there for a moment. Stunned. No woman had dismissed his physique so quickly. He was six and a half feet of solid muscle. Granted, he hadn't had any interest in a woman in a couple decades. But, that didn't stop women from trying to get in his pants. Honestly, he hated the attention and avoided places with lots of women because of it. Yet, she didn't seem phased by it. It took him a moment to regroup before his anger spiked.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in this place to go around throwing water on people?" He prowled up to her.

Lily frowned as she looked up at him. "Water was the safest way to get your attention since I stood there for a good ten minutes without you hearing me. And, for the record, I know how dangerous a forge is. Hell, I grew up in one. Why do you think I am dropping this off?"

She handed Kell the box that had been sent for him.

Kell watched her closely.

She was short, almost tiny. Her rounded face and soft curves made his body grow hard with need. What the hell? He hadn't reacted to a woman that quickly in nearly two millennia. But, he couldn't stop his eyes from looking her over from head to toe.

Her dark hair was pulled back into a french braid, the end of which sat across her shoulder. She wore a plumb colored dress with short sleeves and an empire waist that accentuated her mouth watering breasts. They had to be a solid C cup or close to a D. Damn, he could imagine them filling his hands.

The skirt fell just a couple inches above her knees. Short enough to entice, but not so short to give anything away on their own. But, in the forge, where the glow of one of the fires was back lighting the thin material, fuck did he see every curve of her body through the subtle transparency.

And her three inch stiletto ankle boots did nothing to help. He immediately wondered what it would feel like to slide into her body while those heels dug into his backside.

The girl watched back, her heart rate picked up and she blushed awkwardly under his gaze. Kell had never had the gift of empathy like some of the other Dark-Hunters. However, with the girl in front of him, he didn't even need it. She showed almost everything on her face. It was like she didn't know how to hide her feelings. She was just too passionate about how she felt to even try to bottle it up. She was uncomfortable with his attention. Bashful. Uncertain. However, more than all other emotions, she was irritated at him.

"You know, you could say thank you instead of ogling." She self consciously prompted, breaking the silence. Lily had never been the girl that men looked at that way. It was unsettling. She didn't trust it. And she didn't trust him.

He scowled. "For what?"

She certainly did have an inner fire that sparked. "I was having dinner with friends and family when I was sent over to drop this off. Seriously, you have no appreciation for other people's time? Or for being smart enough to use water in a forge instead of just hitting you upside the head to get your attention, like I really wanted to do."

He grinned at her. "You couldn't reach my head." It was true. He had a good foot and a half on her.

However, she was right, water really was the safest method to get his attention. He just refused to admit it. She was too much fun to play with. "At least not the head you were aiming for. Though if you wanted to reach for the other…"

Her eyes dropped to his crotch before she caught herself and blushed. She rolled her eyes as she pushed that line of thought away quickly. "Fine Hephaestus. Enjoy your new toy. Maybe you can cuddle with that cold steel since you seem so lonely. Though forewarning, it has a live blade. Not sure you want an amateur circumcision." Then she quickly left without another word.

Her parting blow hit a little too close to home. He was lonely. For the first time in decades, he was alone in his home. No Squires. No family. And something about her made him want her companionship.

He had been an ass. He knew it. The polite thing to do would have been to thank her for the effort and offer her at least basic introductions. But, he enjoyed seeing her fire too much to be nice. And the way she fought back sent shivers down his spine. Kell hadn't smiled about a girl in far too long. Even if it was just one small encounter.

He tried to shake his head from his thoughts and then returned to his work. It was hard. Her lips, her freckles, the way her eyes lit up when she got fiesty… it all lingered in his mind.

The following day, he sent Loukas a thank you for the cast piece from his latest project. Kell wasn't sure why it was so important that it had to be delivered, but he appreciated the gesture.

Loukas replied back with frustration. " _What did you do?_ "

" _Not sure. Clue me in?_ "

" _Lily said that next time, I should just mail the package to you directly._ " Lily… Kell hadn't even taken the time to learn her name the night before.

" _Oh, that. Just harmless poking._ _I will apologize._ " Well, he would if he knew anything about her. He could deal with that later.

" _Yeah, you could come to Comicpalooza this year. Return the blade. Say your sorries._ "

Kell had forgotten that the comic convention was in Houston that weekend. No wonder Loukas sent someone over. Trying to bribe him into showing up and socializing. The problem was that Kell was immortal. The more that mortal friends saw him and realized he didn't age, the bigger problem it was. But, if Lily was going to be there…

" _We will see._ "


	3. Chapter 3

June 19, 2016.

Kell had tried. He really tried.

He needed to get that girl out of his head. He had already been on edge before she showed up. Now the sexual frustration wore down on him more.

No. He was going to prove it to Acheron. Prove it to himself. He didn't need a woman to keep him together.

Damn!

The blade that he had been pounding out melted… again.

Yeah, he could melt, solidify, manipulate, even lift insane weights of metal. But, a good blade still needed to be processed for optimum strength. Looked like he was starting over on that one.

Who was he trying to kid?

He was a mess. His powers were out of control and caused problems. Once, he caught his rug on fire. Another time, he melted his sink with the fricken psychokinesis shit. He had even woken up burning, three times, since Lily left his forge.

In his sleep, he kept dreaming of her. Of the things that he wanted to do to her. To taste her. To feel her warm, slick body wrap around his manhood as he slowly made love to her. To tease her until she screamed his name.

Then the dreams would shift and he would remember his wife and children. He would hear their screams. His panic would set in. Something telling him that he needed to protect Lily, no matter what. Before she suffered the same fate as his family.

Then he would wake up to another doppelganger version of himself out on the streets, trying to find her. In daylight!

Fortunately, he would wake up and run to some shaded corner quickly enough to shut down the doppelganger and be whole again. In his room. Where it was safe.

But, that was three days of being too close to being exposed. Dealing with the pain of the burns he suffered. No relaxing sleep to help him heal. He was seriously screwed. Acheron was right. He needed someone to anchor him.

So, without any other choice, he grabbed his keys and left the split second it was safe to leave the house in his black Hennessy Venom GT. He preferred his Valkyrie for comfort. But, the Venom was the fastest car he owned. Hell, it was the fastest street legal car in the the world.

Once he hit open road, Kell used his powers to create his doppelganger in Houston. It was risky to do it over that large of a distance for the time needed, but he had practiced through the centuries. Even with the way Kell drove, it would be a couple of hours to get to Houston from Dallas. And with sunset close to 8:30pm that time of year, there would have been no other way to catch Loukas and his dinner reservations at 8:00pm.

Kell walked into The Grove. It was a trendy place in the middle of Discovery Green, the park that sat directly across from the convention center where the comic fest was up and running. Loukas saw him and stood to flag him down.

"I am sorry that I am late." Kell mumbled.

Loukas shrugged his shoulders. "No worries, I already paid to have the tables until they close. Everyone is running late with the Cosplay Competition. Gave us time to chat."

Kell shook his hand and then Niko's. "Everyone?"

"Yeah, he brought a whole crew this year." Niko chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, Kell tried to relax. He had come to find Lily. But, he didn't want it to look like he was ungrateful for time to visit with friends. Plus, it sounded like others were coming, so Kell focuses on catching up with the brothers and hoped that Lily would be among the late attendees.

"I am telling you guys. These kids today. Ouff. They are lazy. I have never seen students like this before." Niko ranted. "I almost want to wash them all out."

Loukas scowled. "Ahh. What about Lily?"

That caught Kell's attention.

Niko simply shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, most of the grad students are bright. But, even there, she is the acception. That girl is hard working. Too hard working. We just need to get her out of that damn lab more often."

The two brothers paused and looked up meaningfully at Kell.

"What?" He frowned.

As the clock ticked closer to nine, Kell was starting to fidget. He didn't have a backup plan if she didn't go to the restaurant. Just as he was about to swallow his pride and ask Loukas about the girl, the sound of vibrant laughter caught Loukas and Niko's attention.

With a wide smile, Loukas jumped up. "Aidan! It's about time you made it."

Kell turned to see a handsome blonde man walk through the tables carrying a woman who laughed the whole way. Kell didn't pay attention to who the man was, his eyes were solely focused on the woman in his arms.

Lily.

A wave of jealousy ripped through him so forcefully, that the other part of himself nearly lost control of the car. He had to fight to regain his composure before anyone noticed. Doing this while split into two parts was difficult enough.

"Lalita Margarite Kyrkos." A woman scolded. "Why are you letting that poor boy carry you?" A petite woman walked in behind them. Her curly auburn hair surrounded a face very similar to Lily's.

Wait. Did she say Lalita Kyrkos?

Oh hell! Kell was fixated on his friends daughter! That was just a whole new level of screwed. And wrong!

"Mama, I tried to tell him to stop and put me down." Lily turned to look at her mother as she was lowered to the ground. But, in the leather sandals that she wore and the angle she was twisted, she didn't quite get her feet under herself enough and went slipping down into Kell's lap.

His hands quickly wrapped around her to keep her from hitting the table or falling to the floor.

"I've got you."

She was an absolute vision. She was dressed in a red silk peplos of Ancient Greece, covered in leather armor painted in gold. Complete with a brass shield and spear. Her long brown hair was down and curled at the ends with just two braids from the temples, tied in back.

Her rich brown eyes were bright and her cheeks were pink from the laughter as she came in. His body roared to life as he finally filled his senses with her scent. Peppermint. And woman.

He tried to commit every detail to memory. Lily was beautiful. No. Lalita was beautiful. That was her name. It suited her. He liked the way it sounded more sensual.

It took Kell a moment to remember that she had come in with another man. He shouldn't be staring at her when she was obviously with someone else.

Lily was mortified. "Oh my God. I am so sorry I fell on you." She quickly moved to climb out of his lap. "I swear, I am a clutz of extreme proportions sometimes." Her wiggling to climb back out rubbed at a particularly sensitive piece of his anatomy. It made his breath catch. The other man offered her a hand until she was more stable.

Kell had to bite back a growl as he let her go.

"Oh, that was damn entertaining." Loukas roared. "Don't worry about it boy. Lily is one bright girl, but can't seem to keep from hurting herself. Thanks for catching my baby girl."

Kell looked over to his friends. Both Loukas and Niko smirked like they knew something. It was all grating on Kell. He felt like he had been set up, but he didn't understand it.

He should just leave. He didn't need to be tortured as he watched Lily with another man. He certainly didn't need to be a fool in front of her father, his friend.

"Molly, love, let me introduce you to my friend Kell Devora." Loukas stopped the older woman. "Kell this is my beautiful wife, Molly."

Kell offered his hand and she smiled brightly. "You are the Kell that the old bear is always talking about? What a delight to meet you."

"Hephaestus?" Lily questioned. What was her father up to? To have her go out to deliver some gift right after her long flight. She barely had time to get to her hotel room, shower, and meet them for dinner before she thrust that request on her. And for what? The guy was there. It could have waited.

"Athena? I am guessing." Kell's deep, accented voice rolled over her skin.

Her face split into a wide smile, her eyes sparkled as though he had just given her the greatest gift. His heart stopped.

"No one guesses right." Then she wiped the smile away, remembering that she was still angry at him for his rudeness before. "You look different with clothes on." Yeah, he looked yummy and very intimidating in high end black designer jeans and a nicely fitted black t-shirt.

"Excuse me?" Loukas growled. "Just what kind of 'innocent poking' had you really been doing?"

Niko nearly fell out of his seat laughing.

Kell quickly put his hands up in surrender. "I was in the forge. I was dressed, just no shirt on. That's all. I swear."

The guy behind Lily finally broke his silence. "Yeah, I am so not looking forward to my girl growing up."

Just as he said that, a little girl's voice rang out. "Aunt Lily!"

"Hey there Cuddlebug!" The little girl ran to hug Lily. She appeared to be around the age of nine or so. She was followed by a stunningly beautiful woman with long black hair and pale blue eyes. If he didn't know better, Kell would think she was Oneroi. One of the dream gods. But, he felt no power from her.

However, as the woman approached, she wrapped her arms around the other man's waist. He smiled widely. "Everyone, this is my wife and our daughter."

"I'm Leta. This is Kari." The woman introduced. Though her eyes narrowed and her head tilted slightly when she looked at Kell.

That was odd. Still, it went a long way to getting Kell to calm down. Lily wasn't with the guy. At least not _with_ , with him.

"Sorry, I just kind of met you. What was your name again?" The man asked.

"Kell." He offered his hand to the couple.

"Aiden O'Conner." He shook his hand. It wasn't until the man introduced himself that Kell looked at him enough to recognize the Academy award winning actor. He supposed it made sense that Loukas and Molly would be friends with actors. And a comic convention certainly brought several out.

Everyone sat down around the tables with Lily next to Kell. Alright, he could do this. He had a chance to get to know her a little. Even if it was directly in front of her father. Damn, now he knew what Colt felt like with Roxie. Awkward was the understatement of the century.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone ordered and chatted.

"Now, you must explain to me how Lily convinced you to come out to Houston, Aiden?" Molly asked.

"Oh come on mama. You know your daughter. Gopher is stubborn as hell when she gets a thought in her head." He chuckled. "She decided this trip would be good for the girls and I would get to see your beautiful face again."

"Gopher?" Kell questioned.

Lily smiled. "Yeah. When I was on set growing up, I ran around and helped out. I like to feel useful, so I would cook for the crew once a week and become a general gopher for people that didn't mind me being around. Aiden worked on one movie with papa making the weapons, and two with mama doing the costuming. Aiden and I just clicked, like a big brother, so I had fun running errands for him."

"Lily is a very intuitive young woman." Leta offered. "She can see the core of a person. So, despite all of the negative rumors that haunted my husband for a while, Lily still wrote to him with encouragement and friendship."

Aiden nodded his head. "I don't really trust most people anymore. But, when my wife and manager found her letters, we started the friendship once again. Since her parents have been on location the past few years, she had spent Christmas with us. Corrupting my daughter with Star Wars and Dr. Who."

Kari jumped in. "And Harry Potter!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh, and she is an amazing cook. She has practically taken over cooking for the holidays." Leta added.

Lily blushed. She was usually shy. She didn't like being the center of attention. Normally with people she knew she was confident and out there. But, in that group, she had people she loved dearly, but then one stranger that made her heart race. They had all crowded in so much that her leg kept brushing his. Her fingers itched to feel the super short stubble of his shaved black hair. She was painfully aware of his every move.

Damn, she had never reacted to a man like that before. Ever.

But, more than the overwhelming aura of masculine power, that made her body sizzle, she felt like there was something familiar about him. About his deep and exotic voice. She just couldn't place it.

It all made her so very self conscious. She couldn't even look at him. She was sure that she would make a fool of herself if she did. Men like him would never be interested in her. Hell, men in general were never interested in her.

She looked up to see Niko smirking at her. "What are you grinning about Uncle Niko?"

He tried to hide it by asking about her travels. She hadn't made it to Austin yet. She had flown into Dallas from Greece earlier in the week, then met up with her parents and they all drove down to Houston together. She had hoped to at least drop off things in Austin, but then, she wasn't sure she wouldn't have freaked out about leaving her artifacts in Austin while she traveled to Houston.

"So, you are in Classical Archaeology like your uncle?" Kell asked.

She nodded. "As long as I get my dissertation finished up in time, I should graduate with my PhD in May."

His brows creased. "You don't look old enough to get a PhD. How old are you?"

"Twenty five." She shrugged, still not looking at him. She would glance in his direction as they talked, but distinctly avoided eye contact. It was irritating the crap out of him. How could he get to know her when she showed no interest?

Kell sighed. "And what are you studying?"

"Ancient Military History. Weapons and armor of Greece and Rome. Well… mostly, I try to focus on the outer limit areas like Thrace, Dacia, the Tauric regions. Places like that. So, my most recent dig was a villa in Corinth that held several weapons caches. By the styles of weapons, it looks like they processed a lot of the slaves from the Dacian Wars on their way to the Colosseum."

His chest grew tight. He just had to spark an interest in a girl who studied him? Hell, he might have actually stayed at that villa. Not that he could see much in the broken and starving state that the Romans had kept him and his brothers in until they reached their destination. Healed and then broken again to be trained as gladiators for their damn entertainment.

His jaw clenched and his fingers fisted at the memories as he tried to regain himself. He had to stay calm. After all, he was split into two with the other half of him still driving. Quickly.

Kell excused himself to head to the restroom where he quickly dissolved the second version and returned to his original form in the Venom. He had another hour worth of driving and he was already emotionally raw.

Kell debated just turning around to head home. Lily didn't show any interest in him. Perhaps he had just gone too long without a woman? If he went to a bar in Dallas, he could find someone else. Right?

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, then memories of his nightmares resurfaced, and waking up to being in daylight and on fire.

He had to go. He had to at least try. Maybe she was just shy? He didn't know. He hadn't pursued a girl in nineteen hundred years. Usually, they came on to him and he just rolled with it. But, she was different.

As soon as he could pull himself together, he focused on creating his doppelganger once more, in the restroom of The Grove. He walked back out to join the table.

The voices he heard stopped him in his tracks.

"What did you do papa?" Lily questioned.

"What do you mean munchkin?"

She gestured toward Kell's empty seat. "This. Kell."

Loukas grinned. "I don't know what you are talking about." His voice was rather too innocent to be believed. And Lily didn't buy whatever snake oil he was trying to sell.

"You are about as ignorant about this game as a fox in a hen house." She growled and crossed her arms. "I don't need my father trying to set me up with men."

Kell was beyond confused by that turn of events. He never wanted his daughter to date at all, let alone thought about setting her up with a guy. And yeah, he and Loukas were friends, but why did he choose Kell? Alright, Kell had been dreaming about Lily all week. So, he was more than a little interested. But, still, why him?

"Loukas!" Molly gasped. "Please tell me that you didn't."

Aiden and Leta had taken Kari back to their suite at the Hilton Americas-Houston next door. So, the family had some level of privacy in the later hours. Few patrons remained.

Loukas just smiled. "Lily. Be a normal girl for once and just get out of the lab. Have fun. Enjoy being young. What is wrong with giving Kell a chance?"

As much as Kell wanted to put an end to her discomfort, he really wanted to hear the answer to that question.

Lily just looked between her father and her uncle. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "You really have no idea, do you?"

She felt utterly betrayed. She didn't date for her own reasons. Reasons that she knew were childish to some extent. However, they were for her to grow out of on her own time. Reasons, that she just couldn't share with her father. He would never understand.

Before she would lose her temper in the middle of the restaurant, Lily spun on her heels and headed for the door, only to run into Kell.

His eyes held a pain to them that nearly broke her heart. "You are leaving? Because of me?" He whispered.

Her curls bounced. "Did you know?" She watched him. "Did you know that they were trying to set us up?" Her voice carried an accusatory tone by the end.

"No. But, I understand if you see me as a monster and want nothing to do with me." Kell's voice remained even. Low.

Her eyes darted around as she chewed on her lip, grasping her arms tighter to wrap around herself. "It's not you." She paused and gave a half laugh. "God, that sounds so cliche. But, it's true. You are complex. I have a feeling that it would take a while to really get to know you. Not just one dinner. But, through that maze of complications, pain, power, and darkness… you are a good man Kell. You want to do the right thing, even if you don't always know how to go about doing it."

She stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"You are not a monster. You're a hero. And you are not meant to be alone." Her words were low, the tone almost prophetic. As though she could really see into the missing soul. No one had described him that way. Ever.

Leta had said that Lily was intuitive. And he could feel her power. But, it was limited. How in the hell did she see so much?

Every fiber of Kell's being was calling out for her to help make him whole.

The moment Lily realized what she said, her eyes went wide and her hands slid to cover her mouth. "Oh God! I'm sorry. I swear, I am not a freak. I, I- I'm sorry." Then she ran.

* * *

Bewildered by what had happened, Kell wanted to chase her down. However, he knew that would have been a bad idea. Perhaps she would return after she calmed. So, he returned to the table to talk with old friends.

The conversation lasted for another hour, then started to wrap up, just as he finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"So, I managed to leave your dagger in my car. If you don't mind, I am going to run out and grab that so that I can return it." Kell said to Loukas.

"No worries. We are headed to our room at the Hilton. Room 617. Feel free to come on up."


	5. Chapter 5

Kell parked his car in the hotel parking. Then he just sat there for a moment. His doppelganger had dissolved. He had managed to stay in control. No fires set. No bending or melting metal in front of the humans. He had succeeded in not making a complete fool of himself. However, he was exhausted from the strain of it all for so long.

What in the hell was wrong with him?

He understood that he needed to have someone with him when he was younger and new to being a Dark-Hunter. He had spent his whole life with his twin brother. And gaining another brother only a year younger. It was as if he was part of a set of triplets. Then, he found Zia. His beautiful wife. Even she happily moved into his family farm house. And three precious children. Kell had a family. A good sized, loving, and happy family. The Romans destroyed all of that.

One by one, he watched them all die. And he had been helpless to stop any of it.

Being alone wasn't something that Kell was used to. But, why couldn't he face it even after so many centuries? He was an absolute freak amongst his Dark-Hunter brethren. They were all jealous as hell that Kell could have girlfriends when they couldn't, but they understood some of the reasoning. And the fact that Kell used his powers of pyrokinesis and psychokinesis to help make them weapons, well that helped them have a vested interest in keeping his powers under control.

It just bothered him that he couldn't do it alone. He was the badass that hunted the night, killing the things that fed on humanity. An eternal predator and protector.

With one serious handicap.

He didn't want to be tied to another girl that he had to find a strange balance with. Allow her into his home, into his bed, into his life… and yet, never let her into his heart. Barely more than friends with benefits.

That was the balance he had to find. He had no other choice.

To let her in enough to help keep him anchored. Yet, not so much that his enemies would go after her to get to him. They could target her during the daylight, and he would be powerless to stop them. And that would drain his Dark-Hunter powers.

He already knew that.

He had been there. Done that. More than once. Didn't need another t-shirt to commemorate it.

Two of his girlfriends had been attacked in one way or another through the centries. That was the price of having a public relationship as a Dark-Hunter. People knew about it. And they knew the reasons. So, they would never believe that he didn't have someone.

Kell shook his head. He didn't want that for Lalita.

He didn't want to ruin her life. He didn't want to risk her life.

She deserved to have her happy, blissfully ignorant career.

Yet, something about her had already hooked him. She had been brilliant in her discussions about history with Niko, caring with Kari and the others, sharp in her comebacks with him.

He knew he couldn't just give up and walk away. The burns from the three moments of creating a doppelganger in daylight proved it more than anything else. It wasn't just once that he could ignore as a fluke.

Then, there were the dreams of something going after her.

If he turned away, and she was hurt because he wasn't there, that would destroy him. Why couldn't he be a normal Dark-Hunter?

It would have been easier if she had outright rejected him. But, she hadn't. She hadn't shown interest. Yet, she seemed to not run from him. Just from her own pains. Her own past that her father had dug into. Kell wanted to find her and wrap his arms around her to sooth her pains.

What would she think of him if she knew the truth? The pain of that question made his chest tight. She barely acknowledged him to start with. He leaned his head back against the seat as he let out a long slow breath.

Kell's internal battle of wills was interrupted as he felt the familiar sensation of creep along his skin to alert him of daimons near by.

Pulling himself out of his vehicle, he pulled his shoulder harness across his back and then his black trench over that. It was time to hunt and burn off some of his agitation.

* * *

Lily just couldn't understand her father. Most fathers, from what she had seen, wanted their daughters to be virgins until married and even then, only would accept that when they are forty. Or some other ridiculousness.

So, why was her father trying to set her up with men? Did he secretly have some old grandmother yenta controlling his brain? Oye! What a mess.

Really, she loved that her father cared. And that he loved her mother so much that he simply could not understand that most men were not seriously interested in short, chubby, round faced, brunette girls with a strong passion for geeky things and a stubborn streak that could rival his. Lily was too much like her mother for him to ever accept Lily as anything less than perfect. And he expected the rest of the world to agree. The problem was that they didn't.

Kell really did seem like a nice guy. Hell, she had to fight from turning around and openly drooling over him and his accent. Oh, and the fact that he knew his Greek history and mythology… uggh!

Her mind wandered to fantasies of listening to his deep voice, thick with that unique accent, read the Iliad to her as they cuddled together in bed. Oh baby.

Opening the hatchback of her uncle's car, Lily shook her head. Damn. Even her fantasies were pretty weak. But, she refused to look at him enough to have other kinds. So… best to just think of his voice.

Or better yet, not at all.

 _When will you learn Lily? He probably doesn't even remember your name by now._

Lily set down her brass shield and removed the tip from her spear to wrap it in velvet and put it away. She slid the remaining staff through the car. Unlacing the leather armor, she pulled it off and put it in the car as well. A storm was rolling in and she wanted it protected from the rain. That left her in just her red silk peplos. Then, she started to shut the hatchback door.

"Hello there little red." A voice called behind her. She turned to see four tall blonde men walking toward her in the parking garage. They were tall and good looking. They would fit in with the Hollywood crowd. However, they were malicious. She could sense it. There was nothing about them that she wanted to deal with. And considering the number of slimy people she interacted with around the movie industry, it really said something that she wouldn't even force herself to be polite to them.

"And goodbye." She snapped. She shuffled more of her things in her car around so that she could discretely get a good grip on her staff. If they were going to go for her, she would at least try to fight.

The men all surrounded her. However, when one reached out and grabbed her shoulder, she pulled on the staff to let his slide straight out of the car and into the guys kidneys. Then, she pulled it straight up and his nose burst with blood.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he doubled over.

Once she had a solid grip again, she swung the one inch thick rod to try to clobber another guy.

However he grabbed it with a smirk. "Not so fast, little one."

Her eyes grew wide until the unimaginable happened.

He exploded into a cloud of golden dust.

Her mind raced to catch up. What kind of an illusion was that? Cuz, she didn't know of any special effects that could pull off that in front of living eyes. She had been so fixated on the visual that it took her a while to realize that there were still others there and they were fighting.

Fighting with… Kell?

Seconds later, another exploded into golden dust as Kell stabbed him in the chest. What in the hell?

One of the two remaining men tried to run, but Kell pulled his feet out from under him.

Lily watched, frozen in place, as her father's friend moved in for the attack. He was ferocious. His movements were highly trained and smooth. A complete symphony of precision and grace despite the obviously controlled power behind it all.

Kell knelt down to remove the third daimon, just as the punk made a desperate move to save himself. A short hidden dagger was plunged into Kell's chest. It narrowly missed his heart. But, punctured a lung. As he growled from the pain, he pierced the black mark on the daimon's chest, releasing the human souls that he had fed from.

It took a moment to brace himself to remove the damn dagger from his chest and try to breath. Poorly. Very poorly without the full use of one lung.

But, as he remembered why he was there, he quickly looked up to see if Lily was alright. And everything crashed into him.

The final daimon stood behind her. One arm wrapped around her body to hold her close, protecting his chest. The other reached up to wrap his fingers around her throat.

Lily cringed as the guy nuzzled into her neck and took in a deep breath. She was scared. Just what in the hell was going on? All she knew is that she didn't want that guy touching her at all. Yet, the look of panic in Kell's eyes, mixed with rage, that she found comforting. He was trying to protect her?

"Leave now Dark-Hunter. Stryker wants this little virgin." He inhaled once again. "Such a strong, stubborn soul mixed with such innocence. However did you find her?"

Virgin? Kell was lost in a sea of mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to puff up in pride that the woman he had found interest in was untouched. It was primal.

The other part, the larger part, was devastated. He just couldn't bring himself to even try anything with her. It tipped the scales on his internal debate. He couldn't selfishly ask for that much from her just to keep him from falling apart.

Lily deserved to find a man who could allow himself to completely love her. To marry her. They could have children and careers. Normalsy.

All that mattered was that Kell needed to make sure she survived to find that.

"Lalita." Her eyes stared straight into his. "Please beautiful. Trust me. Just close… your eyes." He said in broken gasps.

Lily tried to trust him and complied. She heard movement. Felt the man behind her shift and try to turn her with him. All she could think to do was kick him in the crotch, but he was at an odd angle. She couldn't reach. But, just as he shifted once again to where she could have punched him there, he disappeared from behind her. There was nothing around her until she heard Kell's moan as he fell to the ground.

Her eyes flew open to see that the last guy was gone. "Kell! Oh God. Let me find my phone, I will call…"

She was cut off as Kell grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"No help. Please. I will heal. I promise. Just need sleep. You hurt?"

Lily could hear the air as it bubbled from his chest through the stab wound that punctured his lung. How could he not want help? He will die without going to a hospital.

"I am fine. But, you need to see a doctor."

He shook his head. "You saw. Didn't want… you to see. But, you saw." He gasped for more breath. "Can't explain now. Please trust me. Need sleep. I will heal."

She was torn. She wanted to trust him. Lily could sense a lie. All her life, she could feel when someone lied, feel who they really were behind the masks and fakery of Hollywood. And, she could feel that she could trust Kell. He was telling the truth that he would heal. Still, just because he was saying it honestly, didn't mean that things couldn't go wrong. Believing something didn't make it fact.

Against her better judgement, she nodded and moved to help him up. "You can stay in my room."

Once Kell was able to stand and lean against a car, Lily quickly gathered the things she needed and closed up the Niko's car, where she stored most of her luggage from her travels as she would ride back to Austin with him.

It had started raining at some point through it all, so Lily found a pair of pajama pants in her extra luggage that she stored in the car. Kell pressed them into his chest to slow the bleeding and pulled his trench coat closed and buttoned it down. No point in leaving wet, bloody footprints behind them to raise questions. Then he leaned on her as they slowly made their way across to the hotel.

They didn't talk as they just tried to get him into a dry bed.

Despite the difficulty breathing, the pain, and the overwhelming need to sleep so that he could heal, his body hummed at the closeness with Lalita. He moaned as he watched the rain soak her silk gown, only to see that she didn't wear a bra under it.

The cool summer rain made her nipples pucker into hard nubs that poked out from her full breasts.

Gods, how he wanted to sample at that flesh.

He shook his head. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to destroy her life like that.

In the past, he had been with women who were experienced, who understood the type of relationship they had. They could be friends. They could have sex. But, he wouldn't be able to give them more of himself. They couldn't get married. There would never be children. Usually, they didn't have family and friends that they could expose him to.

In a way, they were like an old fashioned, kept mistress. Paid, housed, there for a good romp, share a bed. But, absolutely firm boundaries.

As much as he hated that. He had no choice. He couldn't control his powers on his own.

And, after some Dark-Hunter fell for his human lover and she failed Artemis's test to help him regain his soul, the goddess forbid any Dark-Hunter from having a lover more than once. The Squire group that functioned as lovers for Dark-Hunters were disbanded. And additional rules were put in place about sleeping with the Squires.

Acheron pushed Artemis to allow Kell to be the only exception to those rules. He needed to have someone. Kell never learned how it was that Ash had pulled it off. However, it came with one significant condition. He could have girlfriends. But, he could never ask for his soul back.

Unlike the other Dark-Hunters, he had no out clause. He had sworn an unbreakable oath to never request his soul from the goddess.

That meant that if he did ever fall in love, he would have no choice but to love her and watch her age and die. A mortal woman, living with an immortal man. He didn't think he could handle that heart break. He wasn't sure he wanted to ever try. Even the thought of trying brought him guilt as it reminded him of his wife.

It was better to keep things distant. Take a lover for ten years or so, then move on to the next. Women who saw him like a sugar daddy. They were kept. He was friendly enough. But, not emotionally invested.

So, why in the hell was he so damn attracted to Lalita?

For the first time in centuries, he wanted someone he chose. And just being near her calmed him, strengthened him in ways he hadn't expected. He never would have been able to keep a doppelganger that long had she not been there. Even when she left the restaurant, just knowing she was close and might come back helped him stay focused.

Kell barely made it to the bed before the blood loss and lack of oxygen took their toll. Darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

The subtle burning woke Kell as the sun was starting to rise. He groaned as he looked around and remembered that Lalita had taken him to her room. However, he had not had time to warn her of anything before he passed out. The curtains were all open, the sliding door was open and Lalita was asleep in the chair on the balcony.

She was cold and wet in the rain as it fell in a soft mist.

Kell was still in a lot of pain, but couldn't let her sleep out there like that. And he needed to get those curtains closed.

He climbed out of bed to realize that he was completely naked. His wounds had been cleaned and held together with duct tape. Shit, that was going to hurt to remove.

He didn't have time to get dressed so he quickly wrapped the blanket around his waist and moved to lift Lalita up. She jumped as he touched her.

"Shhh. Come, sleep inside. I won't bother you." He said.

She looked him over. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I will be. But, we both need sleep." His voice was stronger than it had been before.

Lily looked out at the sky. The clouds were starting to lighten up. "I always loved the rain." She said wistfully.

It tugged at his lips. She had a purity in that simple statement that made him want to share in that moment with her. But, he needed her to go inside before the sun crested.

"Please. Let's get you dry." Lily was surprised by the tenderness in his voice.

That was the kind of morning she could dream of. Watching the sunrise with a good man who was caring and tender.

If only.

She sighed before she stood up to follow him in. "You still need to give me answers, you know."

"I know. But, after more rest?"

Lily watched him carefully. He closed the balcony door and pulled the curtains closed and triple checked that they were spread as much as possible to not let any light in.

Kell hadn't slept in a hotel room in a long time. It was far too dangerous. He was paranoid about the curtain moving. A soft hand landed on his arm. His eyes snapped to Lily.

She was confused by what he was doing. Frustrated by his lack of answers. But, mostly she was concerned.

"You are the one who was stabbed protecting me. Lay down and rest."

He simply nodded and returned to bed. As he unwrapped the blanket to climb back under the covers, he couldn't help the impulsive question. "Did you like the view?"

Lily turned beet red. "For a man who should be dead now, that is startling question."

He settled into the pillows as he glanced at the curtains once again. Well, if he was going to die, at least he was in good company. "Not an answer."

"And you won't get an answer." She grabbed some pajamas and went to the restroom to change.

Lily tried her best to stop blushing. She hadn't wanted to see all of him. But, he needed to get out of his wet clothes so she could take care of his injuries. After she pulled off his coat, weapons holster, which made her very nervous, and shirt to take care of his chest; she noticed that he also had a cut across his thigh. She just didn't expect him to go commando!

Since he had refused to go to the hospital, she needed to do something to stop the bleeding at least. It was the least she could do since he was so badly injured saving her life.

Trying not to think about his question or the answer, Lily made her way back out to her room.

Kell had fallen asleep once again. She watched him sleep for a while. There was something so innately dangerous about him. Even asleep, he was raw, sizzling power. Except for his face. Asleep, his face looked almost… lost.

* * *

"Wide awake, wake, wake at six a.m… Wanna make, make, make you come again…"

The softly spoken words stirred at Kell. His body responded immediately. His eyes opened to see Lalita dancing around the hotel room with headphones on as she tried to quietly pack up her stuff.

"Keep it hush, hush, hush, don't tell no one… Got enough, nough, nough, to turn you on."

His eyes were transfixed on her hips as she moved to the music that he could barely hear. She wore a pair of grey cargo pants with a turquoise short sleeved top and a white long sleeved button down shirt tied around her waist that drew more attention to her hips. Her magical hips.

His body throbbed in painful desire. What he wouldn't give to keep her up all night, make her scream his name as she came in his arms.

His fantasy crashed as a knock sounded at the door.

Lily glanced at Kell so fast that she wasn't real sure if he was a sleep or not, but she didn't want to take the chance of waking him. So, she rushed to the door.

"Papa." She said quietly as she stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed most of the way behind her.

Loukas dropped his head. "I'm sorry munchkin. I know I shouldn't have set you up without at least talking to you about it first."

Lily raised a brow. "Mama made you sleep alone. Didn't she?"

"Now that is low, Lily. You don't think I would apologize on my own?" She just continued to stare at him. He grumbled. "Yeah, alright, she did. But, not until after she explained why you avoid dating so much." He pulled her into his arms. "I don't know what to say."

Lily hugged her father back. "It's okay papa. I just…" She drifted for a moment. "I just need to wait for someone who loves me like you love mama. And if I don't find that, then I am happy alone. I would like it if you would be happy for me."

"Always." Then he paused. "Uhh, Lily, why are we in the hall like you are hiding something?"

Her blush was immediate. "Now, papa, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here."

"What wrong idea?" He growled.

Kell didn't see anyway around that temper, best to just be honest. "It's alright Lalita. Let your father in."

Loukas burst into the room in shock, anger and excitement all rolled into one as he looked over a very naked Kell in his daughter's bed. "I knew you two would connect! Wait, this is too fast. What the hell? And I was just apologizing for nothing? He didn't hurt you did he?" The man's mind bounced from one end of the spectrum to the other.

"It's not what you think!" Lily screamed.

Loukas gestured frantically toward Kell in the bed.

Kell shook his head. "Loukas, my friend, it really isn't what you think. Lily was just being kind enough to give me a place to sleep after I got a little dinged up last night."

"A little dinged up?" Her voice raised an octave. "Oh no. That does not count as a little dinged up, mister."

She scolded him before she turned on her father. "And you. Give me some respect here. Even if I was interested in Kell. And if, this is a huge if, he was interested in me. I would not have sex with a man the first night… okay, second night that I met him."

Kell was impressed with how she stood up to her father. Loukas was nearly as tall as Kell, still very heavily muscled for a man in his fifties, and had a bear of a temper.

"The truth is that when I went to the car to put some things away and look for my books, I was attacked by a group of men. Kell showed up out of nowhere and fought them off. But, he got stabbed in the process."

Loukas's face dropped as he heard that his little girl was attacked. He looked over at Kell and saw the duct tape over his chest. He quickly grabbed his daughter and held her tight. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Kell." She whispered.

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting my baby girl." Loukas let a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at Kell.

Kell simply nodded. He understood that concern. That fear. That desire to never see his children hurt. And the reality of his past made his chest tight. He had failed his children. He watched their throats be slit in front of him. Their precious little perfect lives cut short and their bodies tossed into the pond near his farm house. Their screams forever echoed in his dreams.

Loukas asked if Kell and Lily would like to go out for breakfast. Kell couldn't tell Loukas anything about why he couldn't leave the room, so he just played up how tired he was but encouraged Lalita to go with her parents. Loukas went down the hall to let Molly and Niko know the plans while Kell called Lalita back to him.

"Please Lalita. Don't tell anyone anything else about last night. You weren't supposed to see anything. No one can know."

She glared at him. "You still owe me answers. And I don't want you to touch anything while I am gone."

He flashed her a very sexy lopsided grin. "I'll be a boy scout. Only because the one thing that I want to touch won't be here."

Shit! He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Her jaw dropped just as fast as her eyes. "Um. I, uh. I have to go." She had turned so red that she matched the dress she wore the day before.

She shook her head. He hadn't really meant that the way she thought. Did he?

Kell watched the change in her face. Her blushing was addictive. But, the pain and confusion bothered him. Before he could stop himself, he reached out for her hand to stop her.

"Lalita, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it." She whispered. Then she looked up when she found a change of topic. "Why do you call me Lalita?"

"It's your name." And the feel of it when he says it, it rolls more sensuously across his tongue. It reminds him of other ways he would like to use his tongue for with her.

Her hair bounced in it's messy bun. "But no one calls me that. I prefer Lily."

Kell raised a brow. "Why? Why don't you like your name?"

She looked at the ground. "When I was growing up, people confused it with Lolita. It would have been fine if it was just kids being kids. But, when I had adult men start hitting on me when I was ten or twelve and calling me a child seductress, it made it seriously creepy."

"What?" He growled.

She shook her head and started to move. "Nevermind."

He quickly grabbed her hand again. "No. Please tell me."

"It's stupid. Just forget about it."

"Lily. Please trust me."

The thing was that she did. She didn't really know why. But, she did trust him. Maybe because he was hurt protecting her. Or her intuition told her she could. Whatever it was. She trusted him more than most men she had known for years.

"Nothing really happened. I was confused by it all at first. Innocent and naive. But, when I was twelve…" She looked around. Anywhere but at Kell. "One of the writers on set for a movie that papa was working on, he tried to… Thank God, papa came in at that moment looking for me. He damn near killed the guy. After that, the rumors spread and no one tried to touch me again, but the jokes continued for a couple of years. That was when papa and I stopped using Lalita."

Kell tugged on her hand and pulled her into his lap, where the blankets pooled over his waist. "I'm sorry Lily." His arms wrapped around her. "I won't use that name again."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. You didn't do it and you didn't know."

"Is that why you don't seem to date anyone?" Kell was more than a little curious about that.

She sighed. "A little. I just have these feelings about people and I know if they are lying. I had never trusted that guy. He was the kind of guy who would do anything to get what he wants and what he wanted was tainted. That experience really helped me understand that my feelings were real. After that, the few times when men would hit on me, at more appropriate ages, I just knew they weren't to be trusted. They lied too much. They were tried to use me for something."

He tightened his hold on her protectively.

"It was hard growing up in Hollywood. Lots of people are so fake. They encouraged fake. And they were ambitious. Even the guys that I didn't get an immediate red flag would say stupid shit. I know they didn't intend to be malicious, but seriously. Why do people feel the need to criticize others?"

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes. "You would be cute if… insert whatever change here… you lose weight, dye your hair, put in color contacts, wear makeup, wear these other clothes, wear high heals, stop talking, stop thinking etc, etc, etc…" She sighed. "Basically change everything about me. But, I don't want to be fake like them. I don't want to change to make a man happy for a little while until he gets bored and moves on."

That made Kell's lips slide into a grin. Thank the gods she was too smart and stubborn to fall for that bullshit.

"Listen to me Lily." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "You are beautiful. Just as you are."

She scoffed out of reflex. "Tell that to the guy who offered to buy me a gym membership on our first date." She paused. "Trust me, there wasn't a second date."

To her surprise, he let out a low growl from his chest. He was an intimidating man. But, the sound made her feel safe. Protected. Oh, alright, it really turned her on. And that made her realize where she was. In his lap, while he was naked! And she could feel his arousal under her.

She immediately blushed and started to move to get up. But, he held her there. Still looking in her eyes. As if he was debating with himself.

Gods, with the blushing! His body had been hard since he woke up to see her dancing and each blush tightened at his manhood even more. And, oh, the feel of her in his lap… Kell was near ecstasy.

With no further thought, he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was simple and sweet. Tender. He wanted to taste more of her. But, he pulled back. He shouldn't have done that. He knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to hurt her.

He stared into her eyes. Her deep, rich, chocolate brown eyes. They darkened slightly in lust. Her breathing was heavy. Hell, so was his.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered.

"Because you are beautiful. And you need to know that you are." To her utter amazement, not one word of that was a lie.

Kell's thumb made small circles along her cheek bone.

"You should go meet your family for breakfast." Kell said. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to roll over and pin her to the bed and absolutely ravage her mouth. That simple kiss electrified him. But, he had to let her go.

Niko was at the door. He knocked only briefly before he walked right into the room. Lily jumped up immediately before her uncle saw more than any of them would have wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Kell tried to sleep again. It was normally his time to sleep and he still had healing to do. But, memories of Lily plagued him. The feel of her lips. The warmth of her body against his. The sight of her asleep in the rain just before dawn, her body puckered to the cool air. The fire that he saw in her when her temper was sparked. Balanced with a genuine kindness and innocence that prevented her from being mean when she let her temper loose.

Eventually an unsteady sleep pulled him under.

Kell drifted through dreams until he settled on the face of an angel. Loose brown waves of hair surrounded a round face and full lips.

"Thiamekelos, wake up. Husband, wake up. There is a wolf in the flocks." Zia's voice was panicked.

He jumped out of bed. "Why did I sleep so late?"

Zia kissed his cheek. "You have been ill. You needed the sleep. But, I am afraid the sheep need you more." Istros reached from his mother's arms to smack at Kelos's face. Kelos smiled and kissed his youngest son in return before he grabbed his spear and bow to hunt down the wolf. The hills around their home town, of Keliadeva were rocky with plenty of places to hide.

His brothers quickly joined him. His twin brother, Dida had been ill with the same sickness. He didn't look any more prepared for the hunt than Kelos. The only one who was healthy was Oroles.

The beast had already fled the flock for the trees near by. As the three worked their way around the trees to a rocky outcropping overlooking the bit of forest and his flock, Kelos reminisced about his family. He had been young when he married Zia and moved her into his family home. His father had died a year before, leaving him and his brothers to tend the farm. He didn't mind his life as a farmer. Yet, Zia made every day better. He loved her completely. And the three children that she had already bore him made his mother exceptionally happy. Twin boy and girl, Moskon and Rhyna; along with their baby brother Istros. And Zia was already pregnant with a fourth. What man could ask for more?

The brothers had been so lost in their search for the wolf, their own thoughts, and brotherly teasing, that they hadn't noticed the Roman soldiers approach the house. It was a mistake that cost the family everything.

Oroles and Dida had fought hard to save their mother and Kelos's family. However, they were all simple farmers. Untrained for the fight against the entire Roman legion. It was Kelos's desperation to protect his wife and children that pushed him harder. He attacked the Primus Pilus in charged. The military leader smirked as he recognized the rage. He knew just how to hurt Thiamekelos the deepest for the insult of his attack.

Dumping water on him to keep him awake, Kelos watched in horror as his children's lives were taken. Then through the hours of screams and agony of watching his sweet Zia being handed to every man that wanted her. Until she could take no more. She managed to grab hold of a blade and took her own life.

Kelos's world had shattered. His rage and grief so profound, that as he lost consciousness, the goddess Artemis had come to offer a deal for his soul.

"You are quite the fierce one, aren't you? Unfortunately, Dacian, you are not dead yet. If you keep this rage, I will have a use for you when you truly are ready to die." With that, she was gone.

Kelos woke to the misery of life as a Roman slave. Destined to be trained as a gladiator. The only family that remained were his brothers. He had to fight. To protect Dida and Oroles. They were his only reason to live.

Kell woke from the dreams of his past. His thoughts and fears still fresh in his mind.

He would never allow himself to be caught so off guard again. Always working to control his environment. To predict the situation. Focus on protecting those in his care at all costs.

It was such a fine line. Utter control versus the need to protect. With his powers, sometimes the two versions of him held differing goals. One wanted the control, the precision. The other acted with desperation to find and protect those he cared for.

Damn doppelganger shit. That desperation had nearly gotten him fried more than once. For what? To find a girl that he shouldn't want?

Shouldn't want. But he did. The raging hard on wouldn't go away.

He closed his eyes to think of anything but Lily.

* * *

"Miss Lily?"

Lily looked behind her as she walked back into the Hilton. "Oh. Hi Steven. Here for the convention?"

The nineteen year old undergrad from University of Texas at Austin grinned as he showed off his Star Trek costume. "Yeah. But, you are the last person that I expected to see here."

She frowned. "Why?"

"No offense Miss Lily, but you are a nerd. Total, in the books, knows her shit, kind of nerd. You are so archaeology and military history focused, I didn't picture you as a geek too."

"That doesn't make sense." She said as she kept walking. Steven fell into step beside her.

"Are you in this hotel too? How did I not run into you sooner? I'm on the sixth floor. What about you?"

A shiver ran down her spine. Why was her student there? And why did he lie to her? He had always been a good kid before. Just a typical college student. He studied between parties and tried to hit on the girls in the class. But, always honest, happy, polite. Something was off about him. Lily just couldn't put her finger on it.

She wasn't sure that she should be letting him follow her to her room, but then again, Kell was in her room.

The two chit chatted as though nothing was wrong. Lily was trying to ignore the tightness in her chest.

"I am serious Miss Lily. You are the only girl on campus who loves ancient military history more than the modern world. You need to get out and have some fun for once. Come to the Zombie party this afternoon."

"And, if I want to stay in and read instead?"

Steven shook his head. "You seriously don't understand the purpose of college life. You are supposed to go out, party, get drunk, hook up with a guy or two. Why are you in your lab all the time?"

Lily's eyes narrowed on the boy. "Steven, you are my student, not my father, or my uncle. I can make my own choices. I like my work. I don't need to party."

The kid wouldn't give up, his sandy brown hair tossed as he shook his head. "You know, if you got out of the lab more, you could lose some weight and guys would be hitting on you all the time. Why do you hide?"

That sparked her anger. "And that right there is why I don't date. No one has any right to tell me that I need to change to get lots of guys attention. I like being me. I get to study something that I am passionate about, travel, explore, earn my PhD next semester… Why would I give any of this up for a man? So, he could maybe be attracted to me? Why not just wait for the man that actually likes me as I already am?" Lily wasn't really angry at Steven. He was just a nineteen year old kid who worked security on campus to help pay for his tuition. She had no interest in ever dating him, especially since he was one of her students. He had just stepped onto a sore spot for her. However, she instantly regretted the moment of unprofessionalism. But, hell, why was he so interested in her dating life?

"And if that means you are alone for the rest of your life because you are a little too stubborn to try?"

She laughed. "A little too stubborn? Steven, you are still a kid. Give it a few more years, you will learn there are few women in the world more stubborn than me. I am half Greek, half Scottish and a Taurus to boot! If I decide shoe leather is the next great diet fad, I will damn well eat several pounds of it until I prove my point to the rest of the world!"

"Yeah, okay, Miss Lily. If you say so." Steven chuckled.

"I do say so." She retorted. "Now go on. You have better things to do than check on me. And I have stuff to do."

Kell could hear Lily in the hallway with some kid. Why was the kid so fascinated with her dating? He didn't seem to be asking her out. Yet, he could hear her heart racing. The subtle panic in her voice that she tried to hide.

Kell quickly pulled on his torn black jeans, at least the dark color hid the blood from where his thigh was sliced. Then, he opened the door quietly. Lily had her back to the door, but Steven could see him plain as day. Kell's lips pulled into a smirk as he pulled up behind her and slid a wide palm across her stomach to pull her body back against his front. He dropped his head to place a soft kiss on the top of her head. His eyes glared at the boy in front of them.

"I was thinking of ordering us some room service. Are you interested?" Kell nuzzled into her hair.

Lily stiffened when Kell first stepped in behind her. She hadn't expected him to be in the hall. But, the way his hands slid across her body and he pressed himself in behind her, she wanted to melt. Her whole body tingled at the contact. She could feel his body growing hard behind her. Holy shit! And it really turned her on!

Her breast grew heavy, begging for Kell to cup them. She could feel her core grow hot and wet. His fingers burned trails across her stomach that she desperately wished would travel to other places.

She had never reacted to a man like that before. And in front of her student! Ugh, she needed to get it together!

"That sounds just fine." She breathed out despite how her legs had gone weak and her hands itched to turn around and explore that hard body further. She had grown up around a lot of half naked, good looking men. She was mostly desensitized to the whole thing. But, that close to her. To feel how he reacted to her. Her brain couldn't quite wrap itself around the situation. Her head was spinning. He really was one very yummy looking man. And she wanted to taste the pleasures that his body promised.

Steven's eyes went wide as he watched the display in front of him. A range of emotions flickered across his face. Fear, concern… Then his face split into a childish grin. "Good for you Miss Lily! You should take your date, explore the convention, have fun tonight!" Then he turned and left. Kell sensed a deeper fear, but not of him. There was something really off about that kid.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Steven was gone, Lily turned on Kell. "What was that weird male display of possessiveness shit?"

Kell looked down at her with a grin on his face. He liked that she didn't just fall into it all. She fought back with her skepticism. But, he really loved just how much her body reacted to him when he did it. He felt her relax, could hear her heart race, felt the warmth of her skin as she blushed and trembled at his touch. She was aroused. He finally sensed her arousal and it made his head spin.

"You seemed uneasy with his presence. This just gave him a lesson to back off a bit." Kell answered.

Lily understood the logic he was using, but still wasn't happy about it. The more he did things like that, the more scared she was. The man was slowly chipping away at her defences. Though he had moments where it looked like he was looking straight into her soul and liked what he saw there, they were so fleeting that she almost questioned that they happened at all. Then he kissed her, but pulled back. She was confused. She wouldn't let herself go.

Lily had met men like him before. Good looking, controling, most likely manipulative. They believe the lies they tell until things don't go their way. Then comes the anger and the hurt. Like Kevin. She tried not to think about that night. She couldn't let her heart or body go to a stranger that was probably just using her for something. She just didn't know what yet.

"Now that you are awake and feeling better, I want answers." She growled. Kell was a little hurt by the walls that she had put up. But, it was for the best. He knew that he couldn't keep her.

"You don't want to know any answers. It will only put you in more danger. But, I won't hurt you." At least not physically. And he really hoped not emotionally either.

"Oh no you don't mister." She prowled on him after she shut the door. "You said you would give me answers later. It is later. I want answers now."

He sat at the edge of the bed. "If I give you the answers you want, then your life will be forever changed. You will be in danger. And, I don't want that for you. The best thing for you to do is go spend the day at the convention, leave me here. I will even pay for another night if you planned to leave today. I will leave tonight."

She scoffed. "Like hell I'll leave you with my artifacts all day. It was hard enough just going to get a late breakfast. I am responsible for them until they are returned to Greece. They're my entire life." She gestured toward the Samsonite travel cases along the wall.

"Well, I can't leave yet and you can't stay." Kell growled.

Lily arched a brow. Was he seriously going to try to order her out of her own hotel room? "That's it. Out you go. Get out of this building before I speed dial 911."

Kell stood up and stalked his way toward her. "Stop being so stubborn. I. Can't. Leave. So, please go before you get hurt." He hoped that the closer proximity between them would keep her from noticing his throbbing erection more. Damn, her temper made his blood boil in the most deliciously wicked of ways.

If she didn't stop fighting him, he was going to have a very hard time letting her go.

Why wouldn't she just leave?

"Hurt by who? The men that hurt you? Don't think for a moment that I didn't notice all of your scars." She craned her neck to look up at him. Fuck he was tall. He had to be nearly six and a half feet! He was a giant compared to her five foot even. He was intimidating that's for damn sure. But, she wouldn't let herself give in. Not with him.

Kell's lips tugged up in the left corner as dark black eyes stared down at her. "No love. They can't hurt anyone anymore."

Her eyes went wide. "Don't confess shit to me! I don't want to have to testify to anything!"

That got him to break into a full on smirk. "Don't worry. There won't be any trial." Because he killed them all nearly two thousand years ago.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Her anger and frustration had solidly put a lid on her fear.

"Just the truth. But, while we are discussing truth… you never did answer my question this morning. Did you enjoy the view?" He shouldn't be flirting. Kell needed to get her out of there, not get them both confused.

Her face paled before it turned vibrant red. "I would never take advantage of an unconscious person like that. You probably would since that is where your mind went, but that is your problem. Not mine." Her indignation was honest and sincere. That shocked Kell far more than he expected. She either had absolutely zero interest in him physically, or she had a deep ethical code that few people truly possessed. A big part of him hoped for the ethics. Especially as he remembered her reactions in the hall a few minutes prior.

"So, why did you get me naked? And where are my weapons?" Kell asked. His voice rolled over her skin. Lily had to fight the shiver that itched at her spine.

She swallowed before she spoke. "It was the only way to get to the injuries and clean them. And since you refused to go to the hospital, you are stuck together with duct tape. It's all I had. It will be a bitch to get off, but if it helps to keep you from dying, then so be it." She paused and put her hands on her hips. "But, I want the truth from you."

Kell was about to turn and ignore her demand for information, when her words stopped him in his tracks. "Why in the hell do you have a brand on your thigh marking you as a slave owned by the Ludus Dacicus?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." He growled. His sudden panic deflated his erection. Finally, something about the girl had.

Her eyebrow raised. "You do remember what I am getting my PhD in right? I am one of the few people in Texas who would realize the significance of that mark."

"Fuck!" He rubbed his face with his hands as if to force himself to wake up from a bad nightmare. Lily frowned at his outburst and let out a breath. Yet, she did not move, she didn't pull away from him. He lowered his forehead to hers. "You should have left when I gave you the chance. Now, I can't let you leave."

The moment that his words sunk in, he could see her jaw work to scream for help. Kell quickly covered her mouth with his large calloused hand. "Lily, I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. But, you are forcing my hand. And I really don't want to screw up your life."

Thousands of questions raced. Yet, despite his anger and frustration, she still sensed that she could trust him.

"I promise to tell you the truth, as long as you don't scream or tell _**anyone**_ about this. Not even your father or uncle. Do we have a deal?" He offered. She carefully nodded after a few seconds.

Kell watched her for a moment. He wanted to see if she was sincere in her acceptance. But, also because he didn't really know where to start. Finally, he moved his hand from her mouth. His palm tingled where her lips had pressed into his skin.

' _I am sorry Loukas. I didn't want this for your daughter._ ' He growled in his head. It was bad enough that he had fantasies about his friends daughter, but to change her life so much and ask her to keep it all a secret from his friend… the guilt was already eating at him.

"Come on." He sighed as he walked her over to the curtains in front of the balcony.

Lily watched him carefully. Why did she trust him so much? Her father and uncle liked him, though she doubted they had any idea about this side of the man. And he did save her from those men. But, that whole thing was just weird. How do men explode into glitter?

She watched as Kell looked at her with a sad determination before he parted the curtains and thrust his hand into the beam of light that cut through the room. Lily gasped as she watched his hand turn red and begin to blister in a matter of seconds. He quickly pulled his hand away and closed the curtains tight once again.

"What in the hell?" Her eyes were wide as she whispered.

"I told you. I. Can't. Leave." He emphasized the last three words. "It will kill me to go near an open window or door before the sun sets."

She pulled his hand gently and examined it it. "Here, there is a sink in the restroom. Water will help with the burn." She tugged him carefully into the ensuite vanity area.

Kell winced at the florescent lights above the sink. Lily noticed and turned the lights off. The diffused light of the room was enough for their purposes

Her anger and fear were completely gone and replaced with a gentle touch that seared him. She showed such compassion and generosity of her time and attention. Lily cared for a near complete stranger that, by all normal expectation, could hurt her. Yet, she did it with a natural maternal touch. Kell couldn't stop his mind from conjuring an image of her with a child. She would be a wonderful mother.

The mere thought sent shivers through him. He hadn't let himself think that way about anyone in centuries. Why would he with her?

A whole new wave of guilt crashed into him. He hadn't really wanted a woman since he lost his wife, nineteen hundred years ago. He had loved her desperately. The fucking Romans took her from him. They took his wife and his children. His heart and soul died that day.

How could he have let himself feel anything for anyone else?

As she turned on the water, her dark brown eyes looked up to the mirror and gasped as there was no reflection of Kell. He had to quickly caste a reflection with his psychic abilities. She watched his face through a faded reflection that barely existed. His eyes seemed so lost and confused for a moment. But, the moment his black eyes looked up to see her's in the mirror, his face wiped all expressions away.

"I'm not a vampire if that is what you are wondering." He said dryly.

"Well, you are viciously allergic to the sun. I did kind of notice that you have extra long canine teeth, like fangs. You don't have much of a reflection in the mirror. Those weapons you were carrying are very interesting, well made and dangerous, but interesting like something my father would make for a vampire movie. Plus, you are super secretive and shit. So… I do have to wonder." Her voice was light and teasing. No hint of fear. Caution, but not fear. "And we haven't even gotten to the men exploding into glitter thing."

That got him to grin a bit. "I suppose so. And from what I heard at dinner last night, you have a hard time letting secrets stay secret." She giggled, his groin twitched. His damn body betrayed him. He should have pushed her way, stopped thinking about her, lied to her. But, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. His body craved to be near her, to possess her, to make sure she was protected. "I am what is called a Dark-Hunter. Kind of an immortal warrior tasked with killing the things that would be more closely related to your idea of a vampire."

"Those guys last night?"

He nodded and continued. "Because our prey is usually nocturnal with heightened senses and psychic abilities, we tend to have the similar abilities in order to hunt them on a level field."

"So, you are an immortal vampire hunter? And, what makes you the good guy?" She tilted her head.

He grimaced. "I really hate the whole vampire description, but it helps people to understand. Actually, I am a daimon hunter. Daimons are…"

"You mean the daimons from Greek mythology? Like kind of demi-god malicious spirits?"

"Exactly." He smiled. She certainly would know about the old mythologies with her field of study. "The old mythologies are all based in reality. The gods really existed and most still live. Though honestly, the only ones that I know that I have met was my assigned Oneroi, a dream goddess who helps me heal as I sleep, Eros, Psyche, and Artemis. I am in her service as this hunter."

"Thus the double bow and arrow brand on your hip. And the super fast healing from your lung being punctured." She didn't bother to phrase that those as questions. She was smart enough to follow.

He nodded. "Daimons come from a race called Apollites. They were created by Artemis's brother, Apollo, in an attempt to prove to Zeus that he could do better than humans. However, supposedly there was some big falling out when a jealous Apollite queen had her guards kill Apollo's mistress and infant son. In retribution, he cursed them all to never be touched by his sunlight, and to die horribly at the age of twenty seven."

"That's screwed up."

"Yeah, well, I think that would have been the end of everything except that they learned how to feast on the souls of humans by biting their necks. Feeding on human souls helps them to live longer, turning them into a daimon. Not all Apollites choose that option. Many choose to die at twenty seven or even commit suicide the day before they turn twenty seven; rather than take innocent life. Others though…"

Lily wasn't sure she believed a single word of his story. However, she couldn't argue what she had seen so far.

"So, you really can't die?"

"We can die if the wound is severe enough, like decapitation. But, we have faster than normal healing. One of the perks of being immortal." He reached up and pulled the duct tape off of his chest in one fast move. Kell's face grimaced as his skin was separated from several layers that left with the tape. The area that the tape had been placed on was bright red from the damage. However, to Lily's complete shock, the wound itself was stitched together. Red and raw. But, the skin held it together as though the wound happened weeks ago.

Lily leaned closer to inspect the injury closer. Her fingers lightly grazing the raised scar tissue.

"I don't think that I have had a woman pay that much attention to my chest in a while." Kell chuckled. "I think the last one to comment on it said I was 'hot equipment'." He teased about their first encounter.

Lily immediately blushed and backed away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. It was just a joke."

"Yeah, I would assume you get lots of attention from women."

Kell stepped forward and cupped her chin to raise her face. His black eyes stared into her dark brown. She was right. Women did stare and flirt. They loved his muscles. However, he had not shown interest in any of them in a very long time. He had other responsibilities, other guilts, and of course his messed up and dangerous life. Yet, for the first time, he stood close to a woman that hadn't been paying attention to the muscles or flirting with him. And fucking hell, despite all the reasons against it, all the guilt that it brought, he wanted her to. He wanted to see her eyes sparkle in playful flirting and then darken in lust.

She was smart, skeptical, kind, and strong. He wanted to know more. But, her reactions, they tugged at him. She was so innocent when it came to men.

His thumb grazed across her jaw until he shook his mind loose. He screwed up her life already, he didn't need to add to that. And he couldn't bring himself to hurt the friendship that he found in Loukas. That would just make everything a hundred times worse if Loukas hated him for hurting his little girl. Not that Loukas could hate him more than Kell would hate himself.

Lily blushed at the way he looked at her. The way his thumb moved over her skin. No one had ever looked at her like that. Like she was beautiful and desired. Like he started to lower his walls and show her a part of himself that he did not show many people. It made her feel special.

But, he was offering one very huge tale of magic and immortality. She couldn't trust that he wasn't just trying to mess with her head. Yeah, he was succeeding to some extent. However, she needed to get it together. She wasn't the dreamy girl to get swept up in the illusion of romance. For all she knew, he was like that with every girl.

Kell took a deep breath and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"What is going on. Honestly?"

"It's forbidden." His voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes looked at her with pain. His voice raised a bit. "Humans that know about us have to make a choice. To either become a Squire, sworn in service to Dark-Hunters, or to accept that other Squires will always follow them to make sure that they don't expose our world. If you choose to become a Squire, you will have a network, resources, even get paid to compensate for the danger and time commitment. If you don't, you can live your life but always knowing that you are watched. However, I can't guarantee they would protect you from anything."

Lily didn't understand. "How is either of those options a bad thing?"

Kell leaned against the wall. "For the most part, it's not. However, it makes you more of a target from our enemies. Your life would be in danger. And, they would watch over your research to make sure you don't expose something that others shouldn't know."

"Then why do you look so sad?" She could sense that he was telling the truth, but something was missing. He was holding something back.

He didn't answer. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was forbidden for a Dark-Hunter to have a relationship with a Squire. That even as a human, who chose not to be a Squire, he couldn't have a relationship with her. Damn. The one Dark-Hunter who could have a girlfriend, who wasn't forced to just have a one night stand, and he still couldn't have a relationship with _**her**_. All because Artemis made him swear an unbreakable oath to never ask for his soul. And he couldn't bear the idea of bringing Lily into his home, taking over her life, pulling her away from her school and career, taking away her innocence, when he knew that ultimately it would all hurt her. He couldn't age with her. He couldn't love her as she deserved. He didn't see how anything between them wouldn't lead to her pain. And that would destroy him.

So, for one day, he tried to not tell her that part. He knew she would learn eventually. However, he just wanted a little time to get to know her before she learned to build walls between them.

Instead, he continued to talk about the world of Dark-Hunters, daimons, demons and even the Were-Hunters. Kell even told her about Roxie.

They did order lunch from room service and ate as they talked and laughed together. He asked questions about her research.

By mid afternoon, Lily had yawned several times. Kell wasn't sure what time she had fallen asleep on the balcony. But, Lily had not really slept since. So, he left her to try to take a nap while he took a shower.

As he walked out from his shower, he was struck by just how peaceful Lily looked as she slept. He slid into the bed next to her and gently pulled her into his arms. Her head naturally fell to his chest and her arm slid across his stomach. Gods! He was on fire and at peace at the same time. He hadn't even lit anything on fire or split into two men. She really did strengthen him. Far more than any woman he had been with since he became a Dark-Hunter.

Like that, with her beside him, Kell dozed off to sleep once again.

His dreams mixed between the past and the present once more. However, this time, they were dreams of hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily let out a soft scream of panic. That jolted Kell awake as he watched her in the throes of a nightmare. She rolled away from him as she tossed and turned.

He turned to leave and let her sleep when he heard her mumble his name. As Lily moved in the bed as her voice became more urgent. "No. I won't let you kill him."

The concern and determination on her face scared Kell. What in the fuck was she dreaming about? Kell reached down to shake her awake. "Lily. Lily wake up."

Eyes flew open as Lily tried to understand what had just happened. Then, her eyes settled on Kell. She jumped to hug him close. "Oh my God. Are you alright?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

His dark eyes looked down on her with worry. "I am fine. But, what kind of a nightmare was that?"

Lily shook her head. Her heart was still racing. "I don't know. It had happened once before when we first uncovered…" Her voice died off as she stared at one of her Samsonite cases against the wall.

"Lily?" Kell prompted.

She looked at him with her eyes wide. "Do you swear it to me, that everything you told me is true? The gods were real. They are still alive. There are really daimons and demons and Dark-Hunter things."

He nodded.

"Earlier, you said something about the Oneroi, the dream gods help you heal. Could they tell you if my dream was real too?"

Kell tilted his head and watched her. Her desperation was palpable. He nodded. "V'Dona, I summon you to human form."

Within seconds, a bright light filled the room and when it receded, a beautiful woman with long black hair and pale blue eyes stood by Kell's side. Lily gasped as her walls and skepticism crashed down around her. There was no denying that!

"You know Kell, we have removed the letter designations. It is just Dona now." The goddess glanced at the Dark-Hunter before turning her gaze to Lily. "But, you, child. I was wondering when you were going to catch on that your dreams are real."

"Catch on?" Lily squeaked. "I have only had two."

The goddess shook her head. "No. You have had many. But, your disbelief tried to protect you from it and hid away your memories. Being this close to the object and Kell strengthens the dreams, and Kell is helping you accept the truth. Now you know what you must do and you must hurry." Dona placed a soft kiss on Lily's forehead and disappeared from the room.

"That just happened? I am not losing my mind?" Lily started to tremble.

Kell wrapped her in his arms. "V'Dona, I mean Dona, is real. She was really here. I don't understand what just happened, but it is real."

It took a few moments before Lily gathered herself together. "Kell, we have to go. Now!" She jumped up and ran to pack her stuff and zipped up her suitcase.

Lily moved quickly as she packed up everything that she could. She knew people would be coming. She didn't want anything destroyed or left behind. Fortunately, she had just returned from her dig in Greece and was used to living out of a suitcase without unpacking it all. Most everything was already packed. The most important of which were the weapons in the Samsonite cases. There were five cases total, plus her personal shoulder case for her replica weapons.

Kell watched at a distance. He didn't know what was going on. And he didn't like it. But, there was an urgency that he dared not interfere with. So, he quickly got dressed. He pulled on his torn black jeans and t-shirt that had a hole over his chest. By the time that he had put on his custom boots, that he also makes for other Dark-Hunters, which include a spring release steel blade in each toe, Lily had unpacked his weapons holster and made sure he had all of his weapons back.

Damn, she was really worried if she was making sure he had those.

The sound of footsteps moved down the hall. Lily's eyes grew wide and she unzipped her shoulder case quickly. "They're coming."

Kell frowned. "Who?" His casual question belied his tense posture. He noticed her reactions. She was preparing for a fight. And he would defend her.

"The demons."

* * *

The door burst open.

The first to walk through the door was Steven. The punk as student that had bothered Lily earlier. "Miss Lily, you're not supposed to be here. You were supposed to go to the Zombie party or have a date with your boy toy from earlier." His eyes glanced around the cases.

"And why wouldn't she be having a date right here, right now? You're interrupting." Kell smirked at the way the boy's head snapped in shock that he was still there.

A large hand shoved Steven out of the way. "We don't really care about your one night stand Dark-Hunter. We just want the blade." A large demon stepped through. Though, to be fair, he was still shorter than Kell by a couple of inches. The second was a bit taller. Not surprisingly, they were in their demonic form. One with green skin, mustard yellow hair, lips and eyes. The other was red with black tattoos everywhere, black hair, lips, horns and wings. Though his eyes were eiry white. Conventions let everyone run around in non-human form without too much concern.

"Steven! How could you!" Lily screamed.

The boy paled. "I had to Miss Lily. But, you weren't supposed to be here. You would have been safe if you just went out on a date like I suggested."

One of the demons shoved the boy into the wall and knocked him out. "Stupid weak humans. Tell them you have their mother and they fall all over themselves to save her. Sorry kid, mommy was lunch today."

Lily was ready to scream, to fall apart, to cry, to do anything for Steven. He didn't deserve to lose his mother like that. But, she didn't have time. The two demons moved forward and Kell broke into battle moves as he attacked the demons with two short swords from his shoulder holster. Lily's fingers tightened on the first hilt that she could wrap them around and she pulled a short curved blade from her own case. The four of them fought swiftly.

Kell noticed that Lily had some skills. She was not heavily trained, but she had been holding her own against the demon. Kell had managed to stab the demon in front of him, in the heart. However, it didn't kill the fucker. So, cut off the head it would have to be. A few more moves later, and one head went flying before turning to ash. Then Kell turned to face the second. Knowing he was cornered and outnumbered, the remaining demon tried to barrel for Lily. Kell was quick to act as he jumped onto the demon, dragging him to the floor where Kell rolled and caught the demon's neck on the upswing of his sword. Another pile of ash.

Kell jumped up in one fluid motion, then looked down at Lily, looking for any injuries. As he got to her hand that held a blade, he grinned at the sica she held. A Thracian weapon designed as a smaller version of a Dacian falx. A common weapon for gladiators. A weapon he knew very well.

"Nice choice." He smirked.

She shrugged. "All of my reconstruction blades are made to work. This was the first one I got my hands on in the moment."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't expect less from Loukas or his daughter. Let's go before anyone else shows up."

Speaking of. Loukas ran down the hall as he heard the fighting. "What in the hell happened?"

Kell took a deep breath. "Loukas, do you trust me?"

Lily's father looked at him skeptically. Well, Kell knew where Lily got that trait from. "What is going on?"

"Three men just broke in. That is the second attack on Lily in as many days."

"I'm calling the police." The man growled.

Kell shook his head and placed a hand on his friend. When Loukas looked up at him, Kell stared him straight in the eyes. "Please. Take Molly and head home. Tell Nikolos to leave too. Don't tell him why. I have some friends that can help."

"What about my daughter?"

"I will take her to New Orleans. But, you have to trust me. I will fight to protect her." Kell was fierce sincere in his statement.

Lily wanted to argue. He didn't have any right to make decisions for her. However, her dreams had told her that she needed to go to New Orleans and see Kell's boss, Acheron. So, no point in arguing when they were doing what she needed to do anyway.

"Papa. Please. I don't want you or mama hurt because of me. I don't really know what is going on. But, Kell has saved my life twice now. I trust him."

Her father stared at her. "You? You trust him?" She nodded.

Her father had never really accepted her intuition. Growing up near Delphi in Greece, where there were tons of people who claimed to be descended from the great Oracles. He was desensitized to the mystical mumbo jumbo stuff that was usually as fake as Hollywood. However, he knew how hard it was for Lily to say that she trusted someone.

He took a deep breath and nodded. He pulled Lily into a tight hug. "You had better protect my little girl Kell. Or I will hunt you down."

Once Loukas left, Kell turned to Lily. "We have one problem. The sun doesn't set for another two hours. I can't leave."

Lily moved to set her shoulder case on the bed and rearrange her weapons. Then she unlocked one case and took out a beautiful golden blade.

It was an Egyptian styled sword, called a khopesh, shaped like a stylized question mark. The tip of the blade was wider with a flat surface that could be used as a bludgeon. The inner hook was a dulled edge. But, the outer part of the hook was very sharp. All along the flatter surfaces on either side of the blade were etched designs in the metal that looked more geometric, not common for either Egyptian or Greek styles of the time. It looked to be made of gold and the handle was made from what appeared to be ivory.

It had been part of the weapons cache that she helped to excavate during the spring. At first, she thought it had been raided from an Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb and sold to a wealthy Greek tourist during the Greco-Roman period. After her dreams, she knew better.

She zipped up her shoulder case and grabbed her wallet, a backpack with a few clothes, her cellphone and charger. Then she ran to her uncle's room to ask him to take her luggage back to Austin for her. She told him that she and Kell were going to spend a few days getting to know one another and Kell would drive her back to Austin.

Niko bubbled with pride and happiness at that news. He of course took credit for the match making. Ugh. Why was everyone so focused on her dating life? Damn.

They left Steven slumped in the bathtub. Lily worried about him, but Kell told her they didn't have time. The kid would be alright once he came to.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lily. Lily!" Kell growled. He was tired of being in the dark as she moved. They had just made it past the Ninja Turtles and a squad of Imperial Troopers, into the elevators. He pulled her to a stop before she could choose a floor. She finally looked at him. The fear was visible on her face. "I didn't want this. I'm sorry. I didn't want you in this world."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't bring this to me. I was going to find out anyway. I am just grateful you are here to help me. I don't know if I would have lived on my own." Tears welled in her eyes. The fears of her dreams crashed into her. "I really am grateful for everything you have done for me. But, maybe you should stay here. I can go to New Orleans alone."

Kell stared at her. "What happened?" He couldn't stand the walls that she had up. "Why are you pulling away from me now?"

Lily pulled back physically and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I will go. You can go back to your life as it was. You don't owe me anything."

A low feral growl rumbled from his chest. There was something very definitely wrong and Kell could feel it. "What if I don't want to go back to my life as it was?"

Her eyes looked up at him, almost pleading. "Kell you have someone you love. Please stay here and stay safe. Be there for Roxie."

Confusion, anger, frustration all warred inside of him. "What are you talking about? She is my adopted daughter, not what you seem to think."

Lily shook her head. "It doesn't matter who she is to you. You love her and she loves you. You have family. I can't let you go with me. Don't you see that? My dreams, they were real. The fight, the demons, all of it. And I can't watch you die again." Her lip trembled at the last sentence.

That hit Kell hard in the chest. Her dreams showed his death? The tears that escaped her eyes showed the truth of her fears. He pulled her into his arms. "You can't do this alone. I have lived a long time and if that is how the Fates chose for me to die, then I will face it."

Once again she pulled away. "I can't let you."

Damn, she really was one stubborn woman.

Kell growled again as he grabbed her hips and lifted her until he could press her against the side of the elevator and wrapped her legs around his waist, then he attacked her lips. His hands slid into her loose bun and pulled the hair tie out. Fingers buried into her brown waves as his other hand slid across her back and pulled her closer to him. "I can't fucking get you out of my head." He said between kisses as he devoured the skin of her neck. "I haven't stopped… thinking about you… since you showed up in my forge… How in the hell… could I let you… walk out of my life… when you are in danger?" Then he claimed her lips again.

Lily had lost all focus in the feel of him. His lips were amazing as they kissed at hers, his tongue delved into her mouth as though he wanted to crawl in and live with her connected to him in every way. A shiver raced down her spine as her tongue explored him in return and slid over his fangs. Her hands slid over those insanely large and well defined muscles that stretched across his back. They bunched and moved as her fingers traced the curves. He was raw, primal, power all nicely packaged under skin that she knew felt like warm velvet under his shirt and weapon holsters.

Calloused hands slipped under her shirt as he pulled her closer to him. Gods, he wanted her right then and there. He gripped her soft ass and pulled her against him hard. His jean covered erection ground into her moist, warm core. They both moaned at the contact. He shuddered in his hunger.

Ice water crashed over their heads as the elevator doors opened and the sounds of Kari squeaking in surprise pulled them apart.

"Uh… I would say get a room, but I think you already have one. So, why not do that there?" Aiden laughed at the sight before him. Then looked down at his daughter. "And preferably not in front of my daughter."

Lily was so embarrassed that she could barely string words into sentences as she apologized. Then she asked where Leta was and headed for Aiden's room, happy to see that Aiden and Kari wouldn't be there for what was to happen next.

* * *

"Lily, really, this isn't the time to catch up with friends. I need to find a place to hide you until the sunsets." Kell said as she knocked on the door to Aiden and Leta's suite.

Lily ignored him. She didn't want to explain twice and there was a chance that she was wrong about the connections her mind had made. She had been questioning things since the dinner, the night before. More so after the attack with the daimons. But, it wasn't until she met the dream goddess, that she had been fully able to connect the dots. Or at least, she suspected that she had.

Leta opened the door. "Lily? What's wrong?"

"Can we come in?" Leta opened the door and led them both into the suite that the hotel had for their VIP guests. It paid to be married to an Academy Award winning actor sometimes. Though the windows were all open to the sun. Kell jumped back into the hall where he was more protected. Lily ran to close all of the curtains quickly before Kell returned and closed the door.

Then, with a deep breath, Lily asked. "If this sounds crazy, please forgive me Leta. But, is Delphine an Oneroi?"

Lily had spent the past few Christmases at Leta and Aiden's house. And Leta's sister had come as well, with her family. She had always noticed the intense power from Delphine and her husband Jericho, even their son Kristof. They even brought friends with them, the year before last. They all had crazy power. Good people. Very intimidating. But, Lily had never had a reason to question if they were human before.

But, once she met Dona, she felt that same kind of power. And she looked so much like Leta.

Leta glared at Kell. "What have you been telling her Dark-Hunter?"

"Oh shit, she is?" Lily gasped.

Kell looked confused. "Who is Delphine and how in the hell have you met an Oneroi before?"

Lily waved her hands, trying to stay focused. "Leta. Can I trust you? I mean really trust you? With something that most of Olympus is probably looking for?"

Leta's eyes went wide. "Lily, what did you get yourself into? Is this his fault?"

"Stop blaming Kell!" Lily was pacing and shaking as she didn't know what to do. "I had these dreams. Some of it was about history, some about the future. I really don't understand it all yet. But, Kell called Dona. She said it was all real. But, I sensed the similarity between her and Delphine and Madoc. Similar to Deimos and Phobos, or even Jericho, but he's different."

Lily stopped in her rant. "Deimos and Phobos weren't named after the gods of fear were they? They really are the Greek gods of fear and terror. Shit. Please tell me they liked me enough to not want to kill me."

Leta wrapped an arm around Lily and led her to the couch. "Everyone liked you. I don't know why they would want to kill you."

Kell was beyond confused, but chose to stay quiet and listen.

Lily looked at Leta. "How are you normal and your sister is a goddess?"

Leta shook her head. "Delphine is my daughter. I just introduce her as my sister because it raises fewer questions among our human friends. But, I was a goddess. Now, I am happy living a mortal life with Aiden and Kari. Please tell me what is going on."

Lily rubbed her hands on her cargo pants. "I need help. We need help." She looked up at Kell. "If the dreams are real, and I do believe they are. Not just because I had a goddess appear in my room and tell me so, but then the fucking demons attacked…" She paused. "And come to think of it, the daimons last night make more sense too…"

"Lily. Focus." Kell said calmly. He could tell that her panic had her mind racing too fast to keep up.

Her head nodded. "Well, if it is real, then, what I uncovered at my last dig is something that everyone wants. And, I don't mean human everyone. I mean Stryker, Apollo, Zeus, Noir, and more."

Leta hissed at the mention of Noir's name. He had gone after her family, her daughter. For that, Leta would always hate him.

"What did you find?"

"The Harpe." She whispered.

Kell was stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Are you sure?" Leta asked.

"The first night after the weapon was uncovered, I had this strange dream. It all felt so real. It was like some strange montage of a 'Clash of the Titans' remake. I saw visions of Cronos killing his father, Zeus killing Cronos, Perseus killing Medusa. All with that same blade. It has killed gods. It could be used to kill gods again."

"Oh hell." Kell breathed.

Lily continued. "Then, today, the dream extended to include scenes about going to New Orleans to see Acheron with it. Everyone wants the weapon. And, we get attacked. And…"

When her eyes met Kell's, they were so full of fear.

"I trust Kell to do everything he can. But, he is a daimon hunter. Not a god. And we are likely to face gods. We need help."

Leta let out a long breath. She hugged Lily tightly and stood up. "Let me see what I can do. But, you must understand that the Greek pantheon is dangerous. If I have not introduced you to them, don't trust them. You hear me?"

Lily nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kell watched as a god flashed himself into the room. The man was even in height with Kell. The power he exuded was potent. The flowing white hair, eyes of two different colors, and the scar across his face only added to his intensity. The god's eyes, one glowing blue, the other milky white, narrowed on Kell.

"You didn't tell me there was a Dark-Hunter here." Jericho grumbled.

Leta shrugged. "Oh well. Get over it. Oneroi work with them all the time, didn't think it was an issue for you."

"I am not Oneroi."

"No, but you are married to one."

"What are you then?" Lily squeaked.

It was the first time Jericho noticed her. His face softened. "How much do you know, Lily?"

"Enough for you to be honest." Leta answered.

"I am a Titan. I suppose you would be more familiar with my former name. Cratus." The anger as he said his 'former name' was palpable. But, he was right. Lily did know of him from her studies.

They quickly caught the Titan up on the situation with the Harpe.

Kell jumped into working out a plan with Jericho.

"Hold on there mister." She growled. "I trust you and all, but that doesn't mean you can take control of everything."

Kell's eyes narrowed. "I have more experience at this stuff than you do."

Jericho winced. He knew Kell was about to get his ass handed to him. Lily was shy and withdrawn. But, deep down, she had a steel backbone. She wouldn't take his need to control her very well.

"Yes. Mister powerful Dark-Hunter warrior. You know about fights and strategy. I don't know much about fighting other than some basic defensive moves. But, I do know strategy. And I am the one who figured out to ask Leta for help and have met Jericho before. So, this…" She gestured between Kell and Jericho. "Is all about me and wouldn't have happened without me."

Kell rubbed his face with his hands. "You have got to be one of the most stubborn and infuriating women I have ever met."

"Well, get over it."

Jericho and Leta laughed. "I take it empathy or memory control are not your powers?" Leta asked.

"No. Not like it would make a difference with her. She is shows all of her emotions and is too strong willed to control." He grumbled.

Lily narrowed her eyes on him. "Alright, what are your psychic abilities. We should factor those into the plan." She commented.

"Psychokinesis. Only with metal. Pyrokinesis. And bilocation."

"Metal manipulation and pyrokinesis make sense, as a smith. But, what is bilocation?" She asked.

As she asked the question, a duplicate version of Kell showed up in the room. "This is bilocation. Being able to be in two places at once."

"Now that can be handy."

 _If I can stay in control. And little miss stubborn is seriously testing that._ Kell grumbled to himself.

By the time they finished. Jericho agreed to look out for Lily as best as he could and he explained how she could summon him if she was in serious trouble.

"Listen to me Lily. There are very few weapons like the Harpe. Noir had one in his possession before and he gave it to me. I still don't know why, except that he wanted me to kill other gods. I returned it to its rightful guardian. These weapons are far more than just sharpened metal. There must be a reason that it is reaching out to you in your dreams. So, it is best to keep the two of you together." Jericho explained. "I wish I could simply take it and remove the danger from you. But, that could cause greater harm."

Everyone agreed that they should try to follow the path of her dreams for the time being as no one had enough information to know if there were reasons for her dreams. They didn't want to try to veer off the path if it was meant to show her a safer route.

So, with that said, the moment that the sun went down, Kell took her to his car and they hit the road for New Orleans.


	11. Chapter 11

Though Kell's venom was a fast car, there were enough speed traps and construction zones that they couldn't really make use of the speed. Still, since it was summer and the sun went down around 8:30pm and it would take at least five hours to get to New Orleans; they only had a few hours to deal with anything that might go wrong.

"Why don't you lean the seat back and get some sleep. I will have us there as fast as possible." He prompted as he pulled the car out to the open road.

Lily's fingers slid over the leather of her seat edge. "I am scared to sleep. I don't want any more dreams. Can you just talk to me?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

She hummed as she thought. "I would really like to learn more about you. I know what that brand on your thigh really means and if it has another purpose. I want to know."

Kell's head dropped. His past wasn't something he liked to talk about. However, she already knew the nuts and bolts. The brand was from the Ludus Dacicus, a gladiator school in Rome specifically for taking Dacian prisoners and training them to be gladiators for the Colosseum. She knew that. That brand told her everything she needed to know about where he was from and the life he led.

Kell squared off his shoulders to prepare for the confession. "You were right. I fought as a gladiator from 108 to 117 A.D., under the rule of Emperor Trajan. I was a Dacian farmer before Roman soldiers killed my wife and children and dragged my brothers and I to Rome."

Lily's hands covered her mouth. "Oh God. Kell, I am so sorry. And, I talked so much about the history that I study… how insensitive. I should have realized."

He shook his head. "You were fine. I did alright for myself until I faced a battle where we were promised freedom for whoever won. However, Trajan didn't like the idea of letting one of the Dacians free. He manipulated the games. Both of my brothers died that day. But, when I won, he refused my freedom. In my anger, I kind of speared him to his seat. Damn bastard lived despite the wound. But, months later died of organ failure, most likely from blood poisoning when I speared him. At least I hope I played a role in his death. Either way, I was executed immediately. Artemis brought me back as I am now."

Lily didn't know what to say. She knew it was a horrible life. She had never experienced anything close to that kind of hardship. It made her feel foolish for having her insecurities and sore spots.

Kell watched the emotions play across her face. They showed concern, understanding, compassion. He could understand those. Yet, he couldn't understand the regret that he saw at the end. "What about you?" He asked.

Brown eyes looked up at him in confusion. "What about me?"

"Why did you choose to follow your father and uncle into ancient weapons and armor as a field of study?"

She shrugged. "I guess that I always thought that the real history was far more fascinating than how Hollywood portrayed it. Every movie my parents worked on, I would help with the research and just get lost in the complexity that a film simply couldn't capture."

"It sounds like you would have had a great childhood around all of that if it wasn't for the assholes."

"I did have a good childhood. My parents are wonderful people. And I got to meet people and do things that other kids could only dream of. Like being friends with Aiden O'Conner. Or learning how to drive from stunt drivers. And learning some moves with a sword." She grinned.

He smiled as he remembered that she did fight off the demon. Barely. And she didn't know offensive moves. But, it as a start. "I still can't believe that you were hurt so badly by the people there."

"Hard not to feel hurt after years of criticism, or when someone says that the only way a man would touch me is if he closed his eyes and pretended I was someone else." Lily mumbled as she turned to look out the window. She didn't know why she confessed that part. She had never told anyone what Kevin had said to her when she wouldn't have sex on the first date.

Kell nearly lost control of the car when he heard that. How could anyone say such a thing? He fought with everything he had not to yell and scream until she told him the bastards name so he could truly kill him. "Who was he?" His voice remained controlled.

"He was a moron." Despite how much it hurt her, she wasn't vindictive. She kept the information vague on purpose. Her lack of hatred for the men that hurt her only made his heart warm to her more. She had the most beautiful heart. He couldn't believe that she had opened up to trust him with her pain and her safety.

"You are beautiful to me Lily." He whispered.

Kell's hand dropped from his stick shift to caress her knee. It seemed they both needed the contact.

"So." He finally spoke into the silence that had lingered for a moment. "I should probably warn you about the people you are going to meet."

Lily's eyes snapped to his face in worry. _What kind of people needed warning labels?_

Kell chuckled. "Not that kind of warning. It's just that, well you are the only woman that I have met outside of my world that would already know who they are by name." He paused. "We are going to stay with my friend Kyrian Hunter."

"Kyrian? Named after the Thracian prince?" Lily asked.

"Kyrian as in the actual historic prince of Thrace."

Lily's jaw dropped. "No fucking way." She breathed.

Kell chuckled. "Yeah. That is why you get the warning. Kyrian would be flattered with the response. His wife might get a little jealous."

"And who is she?"

"Amanda. She was human when she met Kyrian several years ago. Just like you. Though, somehow the two are now immortal together. Never got a clear answer on that one." Kell shrugged. "Anyway, Kyrian is still around, Artemis brought him back after he was crucified by the Romans. His best friend, Julian of Macedon apparently disappeared from history because his dumbass half-brother cursed him into a scroll. His wife released him from the curse and now they are married with tons of kids. Though, you might have met him in your circles already. He goes by the name Julian Alexander now."

Lily clutched her chest. "Oh my God. My greatest academic crush is the same man as my greatest historical crush. My head is exploding."

Kell growled. He couldn't help the spark of jealousy at how Lily fawned over Julian.

She shook her head. "What I wouldn't kill for half of the knowledge stuffed into that man's head."

"Apparently I'm chopped liver." Kell's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

Fingers slid along his thigh, pulling him away from his anger. "I am still learning about you. But, give me some credit. I have no interest in going after a married man. It's just that Dr. Alexander gave a lecture several years ago about the Thracian Wars. It was what helped push me to to pursue this academically. I will always be grateful to him for that inspiration."

The anger and jealousy melted at her touch and her honesty. Her head leaned against his shoulder. "When we get through all of this safely, I do plan on drilling you for history info mister. You are not off the hook on that."

That broke the last of his tension. Kell laughed as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Deal."

"So, who else would I know of?"

Kell told her about his friend Samia, who had been an Amazon queen and had escorted Helen of Troy back to Sparta. He also let her know about Valarius Magnus, the grandson of the man who had crucified Kyrian. Though, the Kyrian and Valarius had managed to form a sort of truce since their wives were twin sisters.

Before long, Lalita had drifted to sleep listening to Kell talk about his world of immortal warriors and shapeshifting sorcerers.

* * *

A couple hours into the trip, the weekend rain returned. It was heavy enough that there were several accidents and visibility was low. So, Kell pulled off the side of the highway to get gas and hope things slowed down soon.

Lily woke up and headed inside to use the restroom and get a snack. As she walked out, a truck drove by and slashed her with a huge puddle of muddy water.

She was drenched!

Kell broke out in laughter. She pouted and then ran up to give him a big wet hug.

"Even though, I will always like to feel your body pressed against mine, I don't want all of that water on my leather seats." He grumbled and kissed her nose.

Her eyes went wide. "I forgot my backpack with my change of clothes." She looked around and saw the Walgreens across the street. "They usually have some clothes and shoes."

Kell handed her some cash to get something dry to wear while he went into the gas station to replace her snacks. It was the least he could do since he was the one making her change to protect his car. Once he was done, he drove across the street to pick her up.

A few minutes later, she walked out looking very uncomfortable. Then he realized why. Apparently, all she could find was a grey skirt that went to her knees and a black v-neck t-shirt that was a bit clingy. And she wore no bra.

His mouth watered at the sight of her once again braless, in the rain, with those hypnotic nipples that puckered out to capture his attention.

Lily quickly pulled an arm across her chest as she saw him stare with a very sexy smirk on his face. "My bra is soaked and they don't have any." She whined.

"I don't mind at all." Kell's voice was low and gravely. Filled with lust.

She shivered at the sound. But, did her best to ignore the awkwardness as she got into the car.

Before headed back out to the highway, they drove through a coffee shop chain. Kell ordered a large black, dark roast coffee.

"No sugar or milk?" She asked.

His lips curled at the thought. "No. Just black."

"Is black an obsession for you? All your clothes, your car, your coffee."

He grinned. "It helps to hide from the things we hunt. But, I really like you, and you are very pale." Lily blushed.

Eventually, they returned to the driving. The rain let up, but the traffic was horrible. And they only had so many hours before the sun rose. They needed to keep moving.

* * *

Kell pulled into a rather quiet gas station for the third time during their trip. The Venom was fast, but burned through the gas. That stop should have been the last one needed before they would make it to their destination.

Lily had slept the whole way once she drifted off. She whimpered a few times from her dreams, but had not said anything. She calmed once he caressed her in her sleep. Kell was worried about what they were facing. Her dream said they took the Harpe to Acheron, so he knew they were going to the right place. However, she said they got attacked a lot. So, others knew where they were headed too. It made him anxious. The prediction of his death didn't help much either.

The tank was full and Kell sealed up the gas cap just as bolt-hole, a magical portal used by daimons, opened up next to the station and several daimons ran through for the attack. How in the fuck did they know where to find them? Kell looked around and saw a tall blonde working inside the damned station. Fucking daimons were everywhere!

Kell pulled two blades from his shoulder holster as he faced the dozen blonde freaks. However, they held back until one stepped through with short black hair and swirling silver eyes like Acheron's. "You don't have to die today Dark-Hunter. Just give us the Harpe."

"Like hell that is gonna work." Kell scoffed. Lily had said that they were attacked several times. Please gods, let that mean he survived the third one.

Two men moved in for the attack. Kell twisted and rolled to avoid their weapons as he whipped his own around for the attack. It was a symphony of moves, he could almost appreciate it if it wasn't his life on the line. He turned in time to swing his arm back and into the inky black spot on one daimons chest, the point where the souls of the humans collected. At the puncture to the spot, the daimon exploded into a cloud of gold dust.

Kell didn't even pause to watch the effects, he twisted again to stay clear of the blade that headed toward his gut. The movement allowed him to grab the next daimons arm and pull him into Kell's blade. Another explosion of gold dust.

Lily woke to the sound of fighting. She looked out the window to see Kell outnumbered. Damn. He was fierce and impressive. The whole thing looked like one of the movies she watched being filmed. Only, this time; it was fast, unchoreographed, desperate… it was real. And Kell's life was on the line.

Her gasp drew his attention just enough that another daimon managed to slice into Kell's arm. Damn it. But, he refocused on the fight and killed three more quickly until he heard the engine of his Venom. He looked up to see Lily had climbed into the driver seat and was pulling away.

She wouldn't.

Gods, please. She wouldn't leave him. Would she?

A cackle of laughter rolled in the humid, summer night air. "Women are so fickle. I almost feel bad for you." The guy with black hair sneered. But, then his face dropped. Kell could hear the sounds of his Venom as it raced back toward them quickly.

Lily didn't want to hurt anyone. But, fucking hell, those tall blonde assholes should have run while they had the chance. She quickly pulled the emergency brake and turned the wheel; successfully flipping the car around and running down a bunch of daimons in the process. She then moved forward enough for Kell to jump into the passenger seat. Then she gunned it back onto the highway.

Kell stared at the girl next to him.

Lily glanced at him a few times. "What? A thank you might be nice since I just saved your ass."

Lips moved but words just could not form. Kell was stunned.

Her eyes rolled. "Calm down, I am not going to damage your expensive car much."

That snapped Kell back. "Much?"

She blushed. "I did tell you I grew up in Hollywood, right? Around all of the effects and stunt guys. The ones who taught me how to drive when I turned sixteen." She smiled.

Kell ran a hand over his face. Fucking hell. That girl was full of surprises. "Let's get one thing clear. This isn't just an expensive car. It is a limited issue type of car and costs a hell of a lot. So, let's try not to do any more damage. Please."

"Would you rather fight those daimons and get stabbed some more; or have a few small dents pounded out?"

"I'd choose a few more wounds over the dents. Thank you very much!" Kell growled halfheartedly. He didn't want to admit that it was fucking hot to watch her drive his car like a pro. And the part about her saving him certainly added to the pain between his legs.

The fight had delayed things more than they already had been after they passed five different accidents that backed traffic up for miles. It was already 5am and they had another hour to drive. Kell knew they were going to cut things close. So, with his injured arm, he let Lily drive the rest of the way. She didn't go quite as fast as he would have, but still made good time.


	12. Chapter 12

As they entered the city limits, the skin on the back of Kell's neck started to tingle.

"Damn it." He rubbed his neck.

Lily looked at him with concern. "What?"

"I forgot that New Orleans is about twenty minutes off from Dallas in the time for sunrise. We only have a few minutes before that light is going to be on us." He growled.

The panic scratched at Lily's nerves. She needed to hurry, but didn't want to get pulled over as that would just make matters worse. She rushed as much as she dared through Kell's directions.

Kell called Kyrian to open his gate. They wouldn't have time for it.

"Turn left at the next street. The house will be the large white one, third on the right. Big gate out front." He prompted as the first rays of sunlight started to peak out. Kell slumped lower into the seat.

Peddle down, Lily raced her way through the gates and to the door of the house. "Go!" She shouted as she saw a tall blonde man open the front door and yell that Kell was cutting it too close.

He opened the passenger door and ran as fast as he could through the front door with his trench coat pulled up over his head. Smoke and the scent of burning flesh wafted from him until he was safely behind protected walls. Only then did Kell breath.

Kyrian stood there gaping at him. "You weren't driving the Venom? Who in the hell did you allow to drive your car when you won't let _**me**_ drive it?"

Kell raised his brows as he nodded to girl that stood behind his friend. "The one trained in Hollywood by stunt drivers."

Kyrian spun around and nearly lost his voice. "A girl. You let a girl drive your car?" He squeaked.

"Yeah, um. Hello." Lily blushed for what felt like the millionth time in thirty six hours. What else could she say to Kyrian of Thrace? A two thousand year old Thracian prince who made Rome tremble in fear. He was almost the same height as Kell with blonde hair and green eyes. Very intimidating and totally drool worthy if he wasn't married. Lily had a firm wall up where married men were concerned. As it was, she could appreciate that he could be box office gold, the next Brad Pitt, if he could act. That was it.

"Uncle Kell!" Two little boys ran out of the kitchen to hug Kell tightly. He clamped his teeth together to keep from showing that he was still sore from the burns he received running into the house.

"Theo, N.J., how are you boys?" Kell smiled as he hugged them back once they let go enough for him to move without pain.

The boys launched into stories of mischief and mayhem. Lily smiled at the sight. The big, dark, dangerous man had a soft side. It was odd to see. But, pieces fell into place as though a puzzle had finally come together. Yeah, Kell was a dangerous warrior and hella strong and scary. But, deeper than the muscles and skill, she had seen that he was a family man. His house wasn't a luxurious mansion, though it appeared like he could afford one since in drove a very expensive car. Nor was his house an intimidating fortress. It was a large family home. One where you expected to smell roasted chicken and fresh baked apple pie from the door. One that he helped to raise a little girl in. And he had been a father of three children before. For a moment, as she watched Kell with the two boys, Lily wondered if that was how he was with his own children. Then her chest tightened at the thought. He had lost so much at such a young age.

She had always loved studying the history of the past. The battles, the weapons, the strategies and how things evolved over time with the growth of new ideas that spread with trade and conquest. Meeting Kell and then Kyrian, she could see the faces of those pasts. Men who lost loved ones, even their lives, who know the real horrors of that period of history. The scars showed the brutality of Kells past. It was no longer just cold science and investigation. She wasn't sure she could go back to research with the same disconnect. Lily had been so lost in her contemplation that she hadn't noticed Kyrian watch her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Kell glanced up at the two. He knew that Kyrian could still read people's thoughts. He was being polite in asking.

Her gaze dropped as she shook her head. "Just some reflection. I need to get the weapons out of the car."

"Weapons?" Kyrian's brow arched.

Kell chuckled. "Yeah. You are in for a heart attack when you see what she has unearthed. But, after the kids go to school."

The boys whined. A girl around twelve walked out of the kitchen with her face glued to a cell phone like so many kids her age. She was followed by a pretty woman that had dark brown hair with auburn highlights to it. God, Lily was jealous. Her hair was just dark walnut brown and boring.

"Welcome back Kell." The girls hugged him before introducing themselves to Lily.

"I am Amanda and this is Marissa, Theo and N.J. Welcome to our home, but I have to get the kids to school early, they have a field trip today, so, if you don't mind I will save the girl talk for when I get back." Amanda winked at Lily and looked at Kell with a grin. "He has never even talked about a girl let alone brought one with him." Amanda said as she leaned in to Lily.

Kell dropped his head. "Please Amanda. Not now."

"Okay boys, in the van. Marissa don't forget your backpack again." Amanda walked out to load the boys in the minivan outside.

Lily watched with amazement as Marissa turned to wave at her bag that had been resting on the floor across the entryway. The whole bag lifted up and floated into Marissa's arms. The girl grinned at Lily and walked out the door.

Kyrian called her back. "You don't need to show off." Then he kissed Marissa's cheek before she left.

* * *

Once the kids all left, Kyrian offered to help retrieve the weapons from the Venom.

"So, what is so special about these." He asked as Lily unzipped her shoulder case to unpack her replica blades.

Kell nodded to Lily. She sighed and started to explain the story of her dream as she pulled out the most important blade.

The two men crowded in to see the weapon that everyone was after.

"Fuck me." Kyrian breathed.

"Not interested you pervy Greek." Kell groaned.

Kyrian hit him in the arm. "Shut up jackass. That wasn't an offer and you know it." His eyes looked along the blade once again. He reached out touch the blade almost as if he needed to make sure it was real. Yet, as his skin grazed the cool metal, a jolt of electricity zapped through his arm. "What the hell?" He jerked back.

Kell scowled. "What did you do?"

"The thing shocked me." Kyrian glared at it.

"That is ridiculous." Kell rolled his eyes and reached for the blade, only to jump back as the shock coursed through his limb.

Kyrian gave a half laugh. "Ridiculous huh?"

Lily looked back and forth between the two. "You two are absolute loons." She picked up the Harpe and displayed it for both of them. "I haven't had any issues with the thing and I am supposed to be the weak little human girl, remember?"

The boys jumped into a wide range of speculations on why she could touch the sword without issues.

Lily ignored them both. She returned the Harpe to the shoulder case without her replica weapons. If they were going to be running with the damn thing, it would help if it was more mobile and less weight.

Kyrian looked over her selection of replica weapons. "These are yours?"

"She studies ancient weapons. And her father is a weaponsmith for Hollywood." Kell said proudly. Kyrian nodded with appreciation. "But, can we save the rest of the questions for later? Neither of us have had a lot of sleep the past couple of days."

Kyrian raised a brow. Kell shook his head. "Not like that man. I'll explain later."

"You know where your room is."

Kell looked at Kyrian. "And can Lily stay in the room Roxie that was in?"

A grin slid across Kyrian's lips. "Are you sure you want separate rooms?"

"Excuse me?" Lily broke through. "Do I look like a girl that is going to sleep with a man that I met just a few days ago? Separate rooms please."

Kyrian tilted his head as his smirk spread into an all out smile. "Well, you are the one that showed up here with no bra on."

Lily flushed so badly that she could feel the heat rising from her own skin. She had completely forgotten that part of the night. Her arms quickly covered her chest. Kell growled, but before he could say anything, Lily continued. "My clothing situation shouldn't have anything to do with consent for such things."

Kyrian looked Kell straight in the eyes as he talked to Lily. "No. Your situation doesn't matter. We are ancient men, bra's are meaningless modern inventions. What does matter is the way that it lets everyone see how you both react around each other. It looks like you both want to be in the same bed." His eyes dropped to Kells pants for emphasis. Then Kyrian laughed as he walked away.

* * *

"Sorry about him." Kell said after he showed Lily to her room.

Lily shrugged. "Both of them. Kyrian and Amanda seemed to suggest there was more going on. I don't want people to think that I…"

"Lily, I know you are innocent. It wasn't a judgement on you. It was about me."

"How so?"

"It's just that Dark-Hunters aren't supposed to have emotional attachments or relationships. It is forbidden."

Her eyes stared at him. No relationships? Then what in the hell was all of that in the elevator?

He took a deep breath. "Lily, Kyrian is right. I do react around you. Everything about you turns me on. Hell, I haven't been able to stop thinking about since the night you showed up at my house. I want you more than I have wanted a woman for a very long time. However, I don't want to hurt you. I am sorry if I have."

He should tell her that he could have a girlfriend. He should.

The words just wouldn't leave his mouth. "As I told you before, because you know about us, you have to make a choice. To either be followed for the rest of your life, or become a Squire. And for a Dark-Hunter to be with a Squire is even more of a rule breaker than just having a simple relationship."

Kell leaned his head against the door jam. He hated himself right then. He knew he was breaking her heart. He could feel it. He could see it in her eyes. He should have told her about those rules earlier, but he wanted more time with her innocence. He had been so selfish wanting to kiss her, to feel her.

"Then how did Kyrian and Amanda end up married with kids?" Lily asked quietly. She was fighting back the tears. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. But, her chest was so tight. She felt like her heart was about to be ripped out and toss into a blender. How could she have allowed herself to become so attached to a man in such a short time? A two thousand year old man who had to have had lots of lovers and affairs before her. Damn it, she knew not to trust him. Was that all it took for her to throw away her personal defenses, a man that paid attention to her for a few hours and said he couldn't get her out of his mind and would let her out of his life? Words. Kisses. Empty promises…

"It used to be that if a Dark-Hunter found someone, someone that they loved enough to defy all of the rules and trusted with their lives, that they could ask Acheron to petition Artemis for their soul back and live a mortal life. The process is very dangerous and the Dark-Hunter would literally put their life in the hands of their love. But, Ash and Artemis had a kind of falling out a few years ago. It has made that process more complicated and difficult to even take the steps of getting a chance. And, I swore an unbreakable oath centuries ago, I promised to never ask for my soul. I am sorry."

Lily sat down and looked at her hands. She saw just the tips of his boots as Kell stepped closer and squatted down in front of her. His warm calloused hands cupped her cheek. She instinctively leaned into it. His thumb slid across her cheek to wipe away a tear that escaped.

He should have walked away. That was the right thing to do. But, he hated himself for the look of pain on her face. For the tears in her eyes. She fought them back, but he could still see them. The woman who didn't trust men or relationships had started to open up with him, to trust him. And he was shattering it all. So many years of her being told that she wasn't enough to be loved for who she was. But, she was. She was more than enough. She was perfect in his eyes. Lily was so fierce in her convictions, gentle when people needed it, curious in her quest for knowledge, bright and happy as she danced around. Kell liked her softness in her figure the way his fingers would slide over her skin and press in when he pulled her closer. He dreamed of her round face full of freckles and those amazing lips.

"Lily. I will protect you. I am already putting my life in your hands by coming with you after your dream. Please understand that I do care for you far more than I should. But, I have to protect you from the consequences of being with me as well. You should become a Squire."

"Why do I have to become a Squire?"

Kell looked up at the ceiling, searching for the best way to answer. "You could refuse. But, the Squires will always keep an eye on you. They will investigate your research, follow you around, do anything to make sure that you are not exposing the Dark-Hunter world to others. For the sake of your safety and for your career, it would be safer to just swear the oaths and become a part of the system."

Lily gave a half laugh at the idea. That was all assuming that they lived through the next few days at all. And that hurt her even more. She knew that she already had feelings for Kell. No amount of arguing with her heart would change that. No logic. No self rants. No rules.

But, the reality was that she put his life in danger whether from the people after the Harpe or from breaking rules, or even trying to get his soul back. It seemed nothing about the two of them together was safe for either of them.

Eyes closed, Lily did everything she could to let Kell walk out of her room. It was an internal battle of wills. Her heart wanted to throw all caution to the wind and lose itself in the first feelings of affection that she had ever truly felt for anyone. Her mind fought to rebuild defenses, to logically find reasons to keep Kell at a distance and agree to the Squire thing.

Deep down, she knew her truth. Her heart was far more stubborn than her mind. If she looked at him. If he touched her again. Everything that her mind worked to build would crumble and she would just end up making a fool out of herself.

So, there she remained, on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed and her fingers tightly fisted into the comforter that she sat on. She closed herself off as she listened to him leave and close her door, his footsteps echoing down the hall until another door closed. Only then did she let her tears fall as she silently crawled into the bed and let sleep take her. Her last conscious thought was confusion of how she had let him in so deep in only a few hours.


	13. Chapter 13

Scenes swirled once again. Lily watched as Cronos fought his father, Ouranos. She didn't know why she knew who they were, it was just there in her head as if she had grown up knowing them. Their battle was epic. She smirked as she thought about how much Hollywood wished they could capture a fight like that. But, there simply was no way to really recreate the sizzling energy, the rumbling vibrations, the dense humidity and rushes of air as magic was used and thrown, weapons crashed and rage unleashed. Even to film the fight that unfolded before her would not carry the experience that she lived in the memory.

Her brows creased together. Memory.

Was that what it was? A memory? But, whose?

Lily looked around as the scene shifted to another fight. She paid little attention to the fight this time. Instead, she studied the surroundings. Was there anyone else there? Who could have been there to witness so many fights over time?

The Harpe skidded across the floor in front of her. The sound and glimmering reflections of light on the polished metal drew her focus. Could it be the sword? A sword couldn't have memories, could it?

One of Perseus's companions ran to collect the weapon for the hero. However, he jerked back from the sword once he touched it. Just like Kell and Kyrian had.

Perseus grumbled. "You fool. It is a weapon forged with the powers of magic. Only a god could wield it."

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Ohh, fucking hell no. I am no god!" She shouted. But, what stunned her the most was that Perseus himself stopped and approached her. He was just as intimidating as Kyrian and Kell. Brown wavy hair to his shoulders. Stormy grey eyes that focused on her. The entire dream froze around them.

She started to panic. Perseus smirked as he looked her over. "You have Andromeda's fierce defiance."

"Huh?" She squeaked. "I, I- I am still trying to catch up here. What in the hell is going on?"

"The Harpe has called to you. We have called you. It means that you, Lalita, are our rightful guardian."

She scowled. "Like some sword in the stone bullshit?"

Perseus tilted his head. "We don't know what stone has to do with this?" He paused. "The weapon was forged by a Primal god long ago, made in the purest of magical sources. It, like the Chthonians, are god-killers. Capable of killing gods and returning their magic back to the source without risking the fabric of the universe."

"Why would killing a god risk the universe?" Alright, she had a shit ton of questions, but that was a good place to start.

Confusion graced his face. "Are you not raised with the stories?"

Lily lifted her chin, she wouldn't let herself shy away. She needed to learn. "In my time, there have been thousands of years of stories. They change. They grow. Some are forgotten while others that were small became more important. I know many stories. But, what I don't know is the truth."

That seemed to hit the spot as a wide grin spread across Perseus's face. "Very well said." He gestured toward a rock to sit. Lily complied quietly. "Many of the gods hold too much power. To kill them could shatter whatever connections to nature and the world that they possess. For example, Artemis is the living embodiment of the moon. To kill her would risk the death of the moon and all that the moon affects would also be affected."

"Shit." Lily breathed. The tides, the Dark-Hunters, all of it.

"Yes. Well, because the weapon was made from pure magic, we have a soul of our own in a way. We can absorb the memories of the blood spilled on it. And, on rare occasion, we connect with someone through dreams, we share our knowledge. However, only a god or Chthonian could wield the sword without injury, or a person with the blood of gods. Like you."

"Blood of gods? Me?" Lily scoffed. "And we are back to the part about me not being a god." And what in the hell was with the ' _ **we'**_ stuff? Perseus kept saying ' _ **we'**_.

Perseus smiled. "But, Perseus was born from a god. And you, dear Lalita, are one of the very few remaining descendants of his bloodline. And chosen by the Harpe."

"Seriously? Could my life get any more screwed up in less than thirty six hours?" Her shoulders slumped. "No offense to you and all, but you have no idea what I have been through lately."

Laughter filled the space. "Trust us. We think that we could understand." His grey eyes danced as he laughed.

That helped Lily relax a little. Though the ' _ **we'**_ talk was still odd. Of course talking to a long dead demi-god ancestor in her dreams was not exactly something she would talk about publicly to start with…

"And what about the visions of the future?" Her voice almost broke as she looked down at her hands.

Perseus placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are many possible futures. You are shown what you need to see to help you understand. But, your free will still has a choice. As do others." Good, there was a chance to change things, and not let Kell die.

"And Kell?"

"You were fated to find one another. He has helped you learn the truth and helped you get to New Orleans. What happens now, that is for you both to decide."

Lily looked up. "Will you be here again? I mean, can I talk to you again when I dream?"

Perseus nodded his head. "Just remember that this form is created from our memories of our time with Perseus. He was chosen, like you, and we had time to learn more about him than some of the other guardians. We are not really Perseus, but the soul of the Harpe itself fused with the knowledge of so many others."

There was a pause as she let that sink in. She supposed that explained the ' _ **we'**_.

"You have much more to learn. But, for now. You must wake." He smiled.

"One more thing… You don't happen to know where Acheron lives do you?" She bit her lip hopefully.

He shook his head. "That we do not. We have been buried for a long time. We are just getting to know the world again through you. It will take us time to learn from your memories just as it will take you time to learn from ours. However, we are quite sure that if anyone could find Acheron Parthenopaeus… it would be you, Lalita."

* * *

Lily rolled to look up to the ceiling. Her mind raced at all of the information that she was given. But, the elephant in the middle of it all was Kell.

She could still see the visions of him dying in her arms. Her chest was tight with the lingering pain of that fear.

It hurt like hell to let him walk out of her room. But, her mind had been made up. And the dream did nothing to change it. She had to be the one to fully let him go. It was the only way that she could find that wouldn't lead to his death. She never should have let him drive her to New Orleans in the first place.

Whatever he said in the elevator, whatever he said in the bedroom of Kyrian's house, none of it mattered. Kell still viewed everything as though he was in charge. That he could control himself, his emotions, her, the situation, the rules, the consequences.

Lily accepted that he couldn't control it all. Even the possibility that he would die because of her proved that. But, more importantly for the decisions that needed to be made, he couldn't control her. Her heart. Or her mind. She had started to fall for him. And she would rather suffer the pain of losing his interest, then crumble in the pain of him losing his life for her.

So, how was she supposed to find Acheron Parthenopaeus? Then a grin slid across her lips. She looked for her cell phone and realized it was in the backpack with the clothes that she left behind. Well, that was useless.

The clock said it was just after 2:00. Time to try to sneak out of the house before Kell could catch her, then off to the university where Lily had a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Soteria Parthenopaeus would be the right person to go see.

* * *

Kell could tell that there were still a few hours before the sun set. However, his stress and dreams had him toss and turn all day. He finally gave up on the whole idea of sleep and worked his way down stairs.

He paused at Lily's door, but forced himself to keep moving. She didn't need him to complicate things more by checking on her like a love sick puppy. Even if he felt like a love sick puppy. Damn it.

"Well, you look like shit." Kyrian commented as Kell walked into the kitchen. Kell only grunted. Amanda smiled at him as she poured him a cup of coffee. Black.

"Where are the kids?"

Amanda answered. "Visiting Val and Tabby. The boy's field trip was to the Roman exhibit at the museum. So, they had lots of questions for their Roman uncle."

That pulled another grunt from Kell. "I still can't believe you tolerate the guy now."

Amanda smirked. "We are not going there tonight. Tell us the dirt on Lily."

"There is no dirt. She knows about us, she is in trouble. That's it."

"Bullshit." Kyrian coughed. Amanda glared at him. "The kids aren't home. I didn't cuss in front of them. And you are psychic. You know he is trying to hide how much he really cares."

Kell growled. "Seriously. There is no chance of anything between us."

"That is not how it looked this morning." Kyrian waggled his brows again.

Kell was quick to shut him down. "Damn it jackass. I didn't have sex with her. Cut it out."

"Ah, but you want to. You two were so full of tension and arousal this morning, it made me miss Amanda already and she had just left." Amanda blushed.

"Perv."

A solid chuckle left Kyrian's lips. "You are the only Dark-Hunter who actually gets to have a girlfriend and not hide it. What in the hell is holding you two back?"

"Kyrian, that really isn't our business. They have only known each other for a couple days. Relax." Amanda interrupted. She could see it was making Kell uncomfortable.

"I already called the Squire's Council." Kell said flattly.

"What in the hell did you do that for?"

Kell took a drink of the bitter coffee. "Rules. Remember."

"You're an idiot." Kyrian retorted. "Why not just accept this and get a new girlfriend out of it all?

Kell shook his head and left the kitchen as he heard Amanda scold Kyrian for pushing too hard too soon. The thing is that he didn't need Kyrian to tell him he was being an idiot. He already knew that. As he walked up to Lily's door, he stopped and stood there a moment, trying to figure out what he should say, how to apologize. Then he realized that he heard nothing. Not even breathing from her room.

The door flew open as he found her gone. Nothing but a note remained. How had he fucked up that badly?

In his panic, he created a doppelganger in the alley near Sanctuary. Fuck! In the sun again. It dissolved as his original body started to burn once more.

"Kyrian!" Kell roared as he collapsed beside the bed to read her message. The keys to his car left with it.

"Man, what did you do? You know the smell of burning flesh stinks."

Kell handed him the note that Lily left just before he burst into flames again and screamed.

Kyrian read the message and frowned. "You seriously tried to push her away by telling her about the rules and shit? Did you even tell her that you could have a girlfriend?"

"Damn it Kyrian! She can't be my girlfriend. I can't do that to her. Change her life. Risk her life. For what? She ages while I don't? I watch her die? Or I break her heart when she realizes that I can't give her the dream of marriage and kids and growing old together?"

Kyrian placed a hand on his friend. "You really do love her, don't you? You might want to try to call Ash and see if he has any way of getting that soul of yours."

"I can't. I swore on the goddess Styx that I would never ask for my soul."

"No wonder you look so fucked up. But, why is she so certain you would get hurt?"

"Her dreams about the Harpe… She watched me die." Kell whispered.

His heart and mind were in chaos. He needed to find her, to protect her. He lost control of his emotions and hurt her. He had lost complete control over everything. And she was in danger. He couldn't leave for several more hours. He had no idea of where to go. He couldn't let her down. Not again. Not like his family. He needed to be there to protect her.

He doubled over in pain, echos could be heard… the screams as the Roman's raped his beautiful Zia before they killed her in front of him. The sight of his innocent children covered in blood and left to float in the pond outside as he was dragged away.

Kell was lost in the fear that the past would be played back again. He couldn't let Lily face that pain.

The comforter started to smolder. Kyrian quickly put out the burning threads, but the whole thing did not erupt into flames.

Kyrian looked down into Kell's brown eyes. Human eyes. The loss of control. The fear for the girl. It was draining Kells's Dark-Hunter powers, weakening him. The girl really had hooked him good.

"I will see what we can all do to look for your girl. But, when you regain those powers, you had better not burn my house down Dacian." Kyrian left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily dejectedly walked up to Sanctuary. It wasn't how she pictured it from Kell's description. However, it felt very… New Orleans.

She passed a bouncer at the door with blonde hair. She didn't notice a tattoo on his arm, so that didn't help her know which one of the Peltier brother's he was. Not that she remembered all of their names from Kell's introduction as they drove.

All of the small tables were full and she didn't feel right sitting at a bigger table all by herself. So, she sat down at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He didn't look anything like Kell, but the combo still made her think of him. She sighed. How could one guy mess her up so much in one weekend?

"I was looking for Acheron. I was told that this place could help." She said as she got her focus back on track.

The bartender's eye brow raised. "Why are you looking for Ash?"

Lily frowned. "That is personal. But, it is important. I already tried to find others to help, but they weren't there. Please could you call him for me? I will meet him anywhere."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink while you wait?" The guys face softened.

She quickly ordered a burger and a soda.

Once he left, she thought back to her fucked up afternoon. Dr. Parthenopaeus wasn't at the university. Not that Lily really expected her to be there during the summer sessions. But, it was a Monday, so she had to try. Dr. Alexander was listed online as teaching a class during the summer, but it was in the morning. He wasn't at his office either.

There were no Parthenopaeus listings in the phone book to find their house. And too many Alexander listings to know which one was Julian, if any of them were. None said Julian, but there were nineteen listings as J. Alexander.

So, once Lily gave up on university offices, she didn't know where else to go. However, she ran into a group of tall blondes. She remembered Kell saying that daimons were nocturnal and could burn in the sun. But, the way they watched her closely and started to follow her made her exceptionally worried.

She took off running with the Harpe still in her shoulder case and slung across her back. She barely caught up to a bus just as it was leaving. It gave her the escape she very definitely needed as she turned to see them almost catch her. One had managed to grab hold of her case at one point, but lost the grip when he was shocked by the weapon.

Once she was sure the bus was moving and they weren't running for the next stop to catch up with the bus, she sat and rode it a few miles until she could see another bus pull up to the opposite to another corner to go a different way. She jumped off the one bus and ran over to the other. At least that way, they couldn't have anyone waiting along the line when they wouldn't know what line she was on.

She had been somewhat proud of herself for a moment. Then, the reality crashed down. She was in a city she didn't know. Alone. With all sorts of things after her that she knew nothing about. And had no real way of tracking down Acheron on her own.

With no other choice, she got off the bus, bought herself a few new outfits from a thrift store across from where she stopped, and then flagged down a taxi as she asked them to take her to Sanctuary. Damn it. It was her last hope and she was running out of daylight hours before Kell either left or went looking for her.

So, there she sat. Surrounded by people he knew. In a place that he would look. Everything reminded her of him. And all she could do was hope that it lead her to Acheron sooner rather than later.

Everything was so screwed up.

Lily quietly ate her food as she waited. A beautiful dark auburn haired woman made her way over to the bartender. Lily recognized her from a picture Kell had shown her. Roxie. She wanted to hide, but forced herself not to draw attention to herself.

"Good afternoon sexy." The bartender growled softly as he pulled the woman into his arms and kissed her.

"Good afternoon to you too." She whispered. "I would rather wake up with you in bed next to me." The bartender chuckled.

"Me too. But, you heard Fang this morning. Earlier shift today and you needed more sleep." He pecked her lips.

The woman sighed. "I have been too excited since Kell called last night to say he was coming to town. I couldn't sleep well. I can't wait to see what is going on. It's gotta be juicy."

Lily's heart dropped. She quietly pushed her plate away and lowered her head into her arms as they crossed in front of her.

"Roxie, calm down. It might not be anything like what you think."

"Colt, you don't understand. I know he said there was trouble coming with them. But, he is just so over protective of the people he cares about, that he has to obviously care for her to bring her here."

And that just made Lily feel worse.

Colt huffed. "Over protective and rather controlling. I feel bad for the girl."

Lily had to bite her cheek to keep from jumping in to defend Kell. She didn't need that man's pity. Certainly not because of Kell. Alright, she was in pain over a broken heart, but not because he was to controlling. Oh, well, maybe he was… after all, he made the decision to push her away. She didn't get a say in the matter. But, the rules. Fuck! Her head went in circles. She wanted to trust that he did it all for the right reasons. But, she was still hurt and angry. However, the Harpe was a much more important issue. Grrr.

Roxie sighed. "You know why he is like that. He blames himself for his family's death. He's terrified of losing focus or control and having those he cares about get hurt because he wasn't there."

Colt hugged Roxie as he kissed her neck.

Lily had found an all new low. She had realized that he was protective. Once she saw Kell with N.J. and Theo, she saw that deeper family man side of Kell. It was the same kind of fatherly pride and joy that he had when he talked about Roxie. As Lily thought about it, she realized that was what pushed him. To be protective of those he allowed into his circle of trust.

She felt honored that he had trusted her and was protective of her. But, that was why he drove her to New Orleans. And it was why Lily had to leave him behind. That protective nature would push him to help her despite their screwed up and awkward feelings and moments. And keeping him close to her would just make it all harder to face walking away later. But, mostly, she was scared that in all of the confusion, that she would ultimately be the distraction that let his guard down and got him killed. Not just him being there to protect her, but because he couldn't stay focused and in control around her.

The kisses, the looks, the pain in his face showed just how much he didn't have his normal grip on the situation. He needed the distance to regain that and keep himself safe.

What Lily didn't know was his fear. His self blame. God, she really didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

Kyrian approached Sanctuary. He didn't think she would go there, but it was worth a try. He had already made his way down Bourbon St. and checked out the Cafe Du Monde. He had no idea where she would go while on the run. Common places for visitors just seemed like a logical place to start. He had tried to call Ash with no answer. Figures. Julian Alexander and Talon, another former Dark-Hunter, jumped into the search for her.

"Bear." Kyrian greeted as he walked up. The bar was owned by a family of Were-bears. Twelve siblings and their families. Plus several different species that lived in the large house behind the bar with them. Sanctuary was a type of preternatural boarding house and neutral ground for meeting.

Kyle Peltier smirked at him. "What's up former Dark-Hunter?"

"I am surprised to see you out here instead of Dev. Sometimes I wonder if he has become one with the brick wall."

Kyle chuckled. "He needs to sleep sometime. And since his mate can't come out to the sunlight, he sticks mostly to the overnight shift now. What brings you by?"

Kyrian glanced around the bar through the door. "Looking for a girl. Black shirt, grey skirt, possibly looking for Acheron."

The Were-bear tilted his head. "Now you know the rules of a limani, we are safe ground. We can't hand over anyone seeking shelter."

The former Dark-Hunter gave a half laugh. "It's not really like that. Not enemies. She was staying at my house because of her troubles, and took off thinking that it would keep everyone else safe. Like a human girl would last long on her own. We just need to find her before anyone else does."

The bear grimaced at Kyrian's explanation. "That was stupid of her. But, I haven't seen anyone matching that description."

Just as Kyle was talking, Lily walked out of the restroom and toward her seat at the bar. Kyrian groaned. "Of course not. Looks like she changed clothes." He turned to stay outside of the bar as he called Kell. The sun would set in a few minutes. Kyrian would stay and watch her to make sure she didn't leave. So, he pulled up a seat in a corner near the door after his phone call. And waited.

Lily stopped when she saw some money on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to Colt.

"Damn, this is eighty bucks. You sure you are turning it in and not keeping it?" Colt asked her.

She shrugged. "Wasn't mine. I didn't earn it. Whoever dropped it may need it more than me. So, I wouldn't feel right taking it."

Kyrian smiled as he watched.

Kyle leaned in the door to ask about the girl. Kyrian shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Fine, I know a way to get girls to talk." Kyle said as he asked someone else to cover the door.

"Careful bear, she's not one you should mess with." Kyrian warned.

Kyle stopped and looked at him. "Then are you going to explain?" Kyrian shook his head no. Kyle shrugged and moved on to initiate his plan. Whatever he had in mind, Kyrian knew it would be a mistake.

* * *

Lily looked like she was getting impatient and asked Colt if he called Acheron. Colt said he did. Well, that was interesting. Ash answered for the bear but not for Kyrian or Kell. Gods Ash could be an asshole sometimes. He seemed to know all sorts of things and then would pull a stunt like that and say that it wasn't time for him to be involved. Great.

Other than that interaction and asking for another drink, the girl kept her head down. Kyle and one of the identical quadruplets made their way to Lily. Kyrian guessed that it was Cherif since two of the quads were mated and the third was too surly to look that charming.

"Well, don't you look like a cute little thing?" Kyle poured out in all of his flirtatious charm. Several of the unmated members of the family were well known manwhores. They certainly enjoyed the attention they received being tall, muscular, men with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Topped off with a deep French accent with a hint of New Orleans drawl and the rougher edge of running a famous biker bar. Women loved them. Out of the eleven brothers and one sister, only about half of them were spoken for. And since Were-Hunters could live very long life times and still look to be in their twenties or so, they had plenty of practice at charming women.

To the bear's surprise, Lily did not even look at him. "I am not interested."

He tilted his head. "But, you are the picture of modest Midwestern innocence, in a rough and tumble place like this. It looks like you want to get out and explore. My name is Kyle." He held out a beer for her.

Kyrian was glad that it wasn't sunset yet. Kell would have ripped the guy to pieces by now.

To his surprise, the girl looked up and stared the bear down. "Listen honey, my supposed modesty is just comfortable clothing. I'm here to find Acheron, not deal with ridiculous flirting."

"Don't mind him cher, he is harmless. But, if you would like, I can make him get lost. Name is Cherif." He offered her a wide, sexy grin.

That only added to the confusion on her face. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I always take note of the pretty girls in here." He shrugged.

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, poor boy. He takes note and still goes home alone. But, I can keep you company cher."

At that point, Lily rolled her eyes. "What is with men lately? I seriously don't need the flirting. I don't trust the flirting. And, I am absolutely no ones, one night stand. I am just waiting for Acheron."

Cherif's eyebrows raised. "I see. You have the hots for Ash. I get it."

Lily's face screwed up as she shook her head. "Ew. No. He is so not my type. Married men are firmly in the 'I don't ever want to think about it' category."

"Good thing that I am not married then." Kyle smiled.

Lily scowled. "Please stop with the flirting and shit."

"Why?"

"It has been my experience that men don't seriously flirt with me. If anyone does, it is in hopes of a quick lay. I am not that kind of girl." She replied.

Kyle grabbed his chest in a show of mock hurt. "Is that all you think of men? You need to relax and flirt a little. It will be good for you."

She tilted her head. "So…. what? You are saying that you won't leave me alone unless I pick either you or your brother to flirt with?"

Kyle grinned, thinking that he finally broke through her defenses. "Yes."

Without looking away from Kyle, Lily replied. "Then I choose the grumpy looking brother standing by the kitchen."

Kyrian watched Remi's jaw dropped. "Why me?" He growled. At the same moment that Kyle and Cherif asked why him. No one had even realized that he was standing there before then.

Lily turned to look at Remi. "Mostly because I don't like being a game. And this whole thing feels like it is just some stupid bet to see which of the two could get me to flirt back. You look like you are pissy enough to not actually try to flirt, which is fine by me. I have had enough stubborn man issues today, I don't need more." She paused briefly. "And this way, they both lose their bet. It should be interesting to watch their heads explode. Free entertainment. I wonder how many shades of red and purple their faces will turn before they finally leave?"

Remi let out a full bellied, honest laugh. That alone made jaws drop around the bar. He was the brother that was the most angry and surly. Kyrian couldn't recall ever seeing him smile let alone laugh.

"You are good." He said. "Now you two heard the girl. Get lost before I beat your asses." Then the surly bear returned to the kitchen without another glance at Lily.

Kyle and Cherif nearly fell over each other.

* * *

Colt laughed as he walked back over to Lily. "You are full of surprises. What's your name?"

"Lily." The answer came out before she had time to remember that Kell had already called Roxie.

Colt's eyes went wide.

"Please don't tell Roxie or Kell that I am here." She whispered.

His eyes narrowed on her. "Do you understand what you are doing?"

"I am asking for you to hide something from your father-in-law and mate." She nodded and then sunk down when she realized that she couldn't ask that of the man. "I'm toast."

Kyrian smiled. He could see why Kell liked her. She was good for him.

Kyrian had known Kell a long time. Dark-Hunters couldn't spend a lot of time together without it weakening their powers. However, friendships did form with people who understood each other. The age of technology certainly helped them communicate through the distance.

For as long as Kyrian had known Kell, he had noticed that the man always had a thing for petite brunettes. Kyrian asked once and Kell shivered as he said that he didn't want any woman who was tall and blonde. He couldn't relax with the idea of sleeping with the enemy. Not one of his girlfriends was ever tall or blonde.

But, more than his tastes, Kell was a strong man who tried to control things. If a woman was too aggressive and unpredictable, it would drive Kell insane. If she was too weak or too easily manipulated, Kell would get bored.

The girl seated at the bar looked like the perfect balance for the Dacian. Kind-hearted, wanted to do the right thing, that made her more predictable and trustworthy. Hell, if Kyrian knew the details of her dreams and how Kell tried to push her away, he would have told Kell that she would run. She wanted to protect him. However, in her quiet kindness, she also had strength. She hadn't let anyone trample on her from what he had seen. She had spirit and could really hold her own with Kell.

Kyrian crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the wall. He was going to enjoy the fireworks once Kell arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Roxie was chatting with Samia as they headed back out to the bar. They were both excited to see Kell. Roxie was dying to know what was up with the girl that he traveled with. He had pushed Roxie to face her past and open up to who she really was. So, she full on planned to dish out some sweet revenge. She wanted answers. And she was going to make sure that Kell didn't screw things up. Roxie wanted to see him find someone and be happy.

The two women were surprised to find Kyrian sitting in the bar. With a look of pure entertainment spread across his face.

"What are you doing here?" Samia asked.

Kyrian swept a hand across the table. "Have a seat ladies. Get ready for the show." He paused. "Maybe I should record this." He quickly pulled out his phone.

Just as Kyrian settled in with his phone, Kell's booming voice rolled through the bar. "Lily!"

Lily tensed at the familiar voice behind her. She wasn't scared of him. She trusted him to not hurt her physically. But, for him to be that angry, he had to be hurt. And that pulled at her guilt. She didn't want to hurt him. Even if he was the one who pushed her away. But, she wanted him to be safe.

Her fingers tightened on the strap of her carry case that she had kept the Harpe in all day, slung across her body from shoulder to hip. She turned around, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Kell, you are not supposed to be here. Go home." She quietly insisted.

Kell was furious. He had spent hours trapped in Kyrian's house, worried sick that something had happened to her. Literally, the fear drained his powers and made him sick. And there she was, safe and telling him to go home. "You don't get to tell me to leave little girl." He growled as he prowled his way up to her.

Lily's anger at the situation was growing quickly. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. Why wouldn't he just leave and stay safe? She looked up at him. His dark brown eyes startled her. What happened to his eyes?

That didn't matter. "Now you listen to me Kell Devora. This is my fucking destiny, or whatever, not yours. I can't leave and sure as hell won't sit back quietly to let you throw your life away for it."

Roxie's eyes went wide. "What the hell is going on Kyrian?" She whispered urgently.

Kyrian gave her a grin that didn't answer anything. "Patience grasshopper. Watch and learn."

Kell's jaw had been working at a furious tick as he stared the petite girl down. His eyes were burning. "I get to make my own decisions. I am not leaving. End of story." He said between clenched teeth.

That flared Lily's anger more. "Oh. Really? I learned something new today. Interesting tid bit." She lifted the case off of her shoulders to handling the whole thing in her hands like a baseball bat. Then she smacked him in the leg with it.

"Fuck!" He yelled as the weapon shocked him even through the carry case. "How in the hell did you…" She smacked him in the hip to get him to move toward the door.

"Damn group of daimons. Thought you said they were only out at night?" She replied.

Kell was confused. She moved to smack him with the case again, but he tried to grab it first, only to have it shock his hand and arm into letting go once again. "Shit! I said usually. But, what are you talking about? Did you get attacked again?"

"Doesn't matter. You have to go! I left you the keys to the car." He jumped toward the door again as she nailed his hip once more.

"Damn it woman! Stop shocking me with that thing. I don't want to hurt you." And he really didn't. But, he wasn't going to let her push him out the door and out of her life like that. He quickly moved and twisted to avoid the Harpe and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back with the weapon. Then he pushed her against the wall near the door, pinning the damn blade behind her back where it wouldn't keep annoying the fuck out of him.

"If you are going to try to use a weapon, we need to work on your fighting techniques." He growled as he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Now, for the last time. I am not leaving. You fucking stubborn woman."

"Stop trying to control me Kell." Lily scowled back at him for only a brief moment before his lips crashed into hers. His kiss was desperate, passionate, as he poured all of his fear and stress, his need and emotion into that one moment of connection.

His hands slid down her body to lift her legs around his waist. She easily obliged. Her free hand made its way around his neck and to the back of his head. The feel of her fingers as they slid over his short hair sent shivers down his spine.

She gasped as he pulled away from her lips to kiss at her neck. "I'm not one of your chunks of metal to be beaten into submission." Her one free hand pushed against his chest. "I won't be kissed into submission either."

That pulled a low growl from his chest as he smirked. "I don't want your submission. It's your fire that really turns me on."

She blushed and at his angle, he could see the color reached to the swells of her breasts as he could look down her v-neck shirt.

"Oh dear gods!" Roxie gasped.

She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. Her voice reminded Kell and Lily both that they had been more than a little public in their reunion. That just made Lily blush even more. She had to seriously wonder how she was standing with all of the blood rushing to her skin instead of her organs. Then she looked down. Right. She wasn't standing. Kell was holding her. Intimately. And that made her blush even more.

"Well that certainly was interesting." Lily looked to the door to see a man walk in who was actually taller than Kell, dressed in all black, goth style clothing with long black hair and sunglasses on. Acheron, she assumed. Now that was one sexy looking man, she could feel the ferocious power as it rolled off of him. Yet, he didn't affect her the way Kell did. His lips were pulled up in a look of extreme amusement. Lily wanted to crawl into a hole and hide as she remembered why he was so amused.

Lily tried to get down and hide. Kell just pulled her closer.

He chuckled and pulled Lily into his chest so that she could bury her face from all of the attention. He knew she was very uncomfortable. He reached behind her to grab the strap of her shoulder case and hand the weapon to Ash who likewise held it by the strap. "Don't touch anyone with it and now that I know it shocks people through the case, we should warn the Were-Hunters to avoid it. If you don't mind, I think Lily and I need a just a moment in private."

"Don't know why. Everyone already saw an awful lot." Kyrian laughed.

Kell growled at his friend as he stepped out the door and carried her to an alleyway next to the building, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He leaned her against the wall and pulled back just enough to look her over for any injuries. He had to know that she was really alright, not just alive.

He was almost disappointed to see that she had bought clothes. Jeans and a purple t-shirt. He could see the strap of the bra from yesterday where the shirt tugged over to one side. He knew he didn't have time to focus on such things, but hell, just the memory of her in that skirt and shirt and no bra made his body throb more.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the night air. "I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was trying to protect you. But, then you ran, and that was worse." He leaned his forehead into hers. The change in height as he still held her against the wall felt more comfortable, like she was always meant to be in his arms.

Lily was tired of the roller coaster ride. "I don't know what you want from me. But, I was trying to keep you safe. Please go before you get hurt."

"That's just it Lily. You leaving me did hurt me. For each Dark-Hunter, there is something personal to them, a trigger that can weaken them. Your being in danger when I was trapped, that was my trigger. The fear that you would be hurt and I wouldn't be there to protect you. It made me human again, temporarily."

"Kell…" Her voice was so full of concern as she said his name. "Is that why your eyes were brown in there? The fear and worry for me?" He nodded. Her fingers grazed the skin of his cheeks and jaw as she looked at him. "I never meant to hurt you."

Black eyes burned into hers. "I know. But, just having you in my arms, being able to kiss you, to know you are safe. That is what gave me my strength back. I can't let you do this alone. Please."

Lily nodded. As much as she wanted him to be far away where he wouldn't get killed. The idea of leaving him that weakened scared her even more. "You know, this whole communication thing works a lot better than just telling me what to do. I will listen to reason if you explain things instead of barking out orders." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Most of the time."

He flashed her a very sexy grin. "Yeah, and communication works better if we are in the same place instead of you running away." He nipped at her nose. "But, I do like to see your fight. The way you press your lips together and wrinkle your nose. The fire that flashes in your eyes. The pink that flushes over your cheeks." He kissed at her cheeks and nose as he talked.

"Why me?" She asked hesitantly. "Why, how, I mean. No one…"

"Lily. Stop. I am sorry that the rest of the world is full of assholes that made you think that there was something wrong with you. I heard what you told Steven in the morning about you wanting to wait for someone that truly loves you for who you are and not just get caught up changing to meet others expectations. That was one of the first things that caught my interest. That confidence. You had it the night that we first met. When you scolded me for not being polite. I loved that fire, that is why I didn't say thank you. I wanted to see more of that passion. For as long as I could. Please, don't lose that confidence now that I am here."

"I am just confused. I mean, you are so perfect, you are strong, and protective, and you like weapons and don't mind me babbling about history, hell you even know Greek and Latin fluently, everything. You know the saying, 'if it seems to good to be true, then it probably is'. I kept waiting for the shoe to drop. Then you told me about the no relationship thing."

Kell smiled at her. "I am not perfect. Just ask Roxie. I can get controlling and pushy. And, I damn near killed Colt the first time I met him. As for shoes dropping, we have a shit storm of shoes dropping with your damn weapon situation."

Lily tilted her head. "And what about the Squires?"

He growled. "Don't take any oaths until we get through all of this safely and figure out what is going on with us." Us. Kell really liked that word. And he liked how Lily blushed at it even more. "I will talk to Acheron and see if there are any other options."

"Like getting your soul back?" She asked.

His eyes stared at her. "I told you. I can't ask for that. I swore to it. And, even if I could, I don't know if you are ready. To do that requires that you love me, really love me, love me enough to face searing pain for several minutes without flinching. Because flinching would result in my death."

Oh.

Lily cared for him. She knew that. She definitely had feelings. She fought to protect him as best as she was capable of in the circumstances. And he really turned her on in ways that she had never experienced before. It was obvious that she turned him on, which she still didn't understand how her short and chubby self could do that with the giant god of a man in front of her, but the ever present hardness pressed between them was evidence enough. So, there was attraction.

But, love… Lily had never experienced love other than the love of her parents and her studies. She knew she was falling, but at what point could she claim it as love? She had only known him for a day and a half. Could she love someone that much in such a short time? Emotions sucked. They weren't something she could quantify like a science project. Maybe psychiatrists could. But, she didn't study that. Lily had no foundation to describe or label her feelings. So, she had to think…

Would she trust Kell with her life? Yes. She already had been doing that.

Would she willingly face pain to help him gain freedom? Hell, yes. Without a doubt or hesitation.

Well, then did a specific category for her feelings even matter? No.

"If there is a chance for you to get your soul back and you want to do that… I would happily do anything to help you. But, only if you want it. I won't ask anyone to change for me. You understand? If you like being a Dark-Hunter, then that is what it is. It's who you are."

Kelly was floored. "Are you serious?" How could he have found such an amazing woman? He didn't know if he wanted his soul, but she didn't ask him to change. She offered of herself anyway.

She nodded. "If you really want to have some kind of relationship with me, I will help in whatever way you need. Even getting your soul. Or not. I don't know what it would mean for us after that, I mean, it's not marriage is it? Cuz, I am not sure I want to face anything like Roxie had to with some magical mark and then decide if she is ready to be committed to someone within three weeks kind of shit."

Kell laughed. "No, it's not marriage."

She nodded. "Okay then. I don't care about the pain."

A smile tugged at his lips. "You are definitely a different girl. From what I hear, most girls would rush for the marriage part and fear any pain. You just said you would accept the pain and then hesitated at the idea of marriage."

"I just met you! Of course, I am not ready to talk about marriage. Geeze."

Kell took a deep breath. "I hadn't told you this because I can't see how it wouldn't lead to you getting hurt in the end. But, I do have a loophole that allows me to have a girlfriend."

She looked at him.

"It's not quite what you think. Lily, I don't age. I am exactly the same physical age as when I died."

"Which is?" She prompted.

"Thirty. But, the point is that you will still age. That will eventually be a problem. And my life makes no compromises. I can't change my schedule or move because you got a great offer to teach at an ivy league school. Hell, I have never even allowed myself to have real, deep feelings for anyone before I met you."

He looked up at the stars. "My life would ruin yours. How could I ever ask that of you?"

"You're not asking. And hiding it from me before wasn't fair. I have a right to make my own decisions. I might be innocent and naive when it comes to relationships. But, I am not a child that needs people to decide for me."

Kell growled.

She pushed him back a bit. "Seriously. A time of crisis is the wrong time to make life altering decisions. But, I can make my own. If you really mean what you say about how much you care for me and want me, then let's just take time to get to know one another in between our fucked up crisis. Who knows, maybe you will get tired of me or find me annoying after a week. If whatever it is that is going on between us doesn't work, I can become a Squire, right?" He nodded. "If we both survive and find that we want more, then we can discuss it like adults."

His face split into one sexy grin. "So, we are getting to know one another like a normal couple…" He leaned forward. "Does that mean I can still kiss you?"

Lily blushed and nodded.

"Good, I really do enjoy kissing you."

"I enjoy you kissing me."


	16. Chapter 16

Roxie spun on Kyrian as soon as Kell and Lily were out the door. "What in the hell? You obviously know more about what is going on than the rest of us. Dirt. Now!"

Acheron sat down with the group as he leaned the weapon against the wall. "That was actually a lot of fun to watch." He chuckled.

Kyrian grinned. "And I recorded it all."

That broke a good solid laugh from Acheron. "I gotta see if it holds up to the real thing." He reached for Kyrian's phone. They gathered to watch the replay and laugh some more. Roxie called Colt over to watch it, Dev joined as he hadn't been in the bar when it happened.

"Kyrian. Tell me what is going on!" Roxie pushed. "I mean, Kell… he's like, being cute and damn did she get under his skin fast."

The former Dark-Hunter smiled. "All I really know is that she was attacked by some daimons the night before last. Kell got banged up, but she let him stay in her hotel room. Then last night, they were attacked by a group of demons over the blade here. Thus, the rush to New Orleans." Kyrian grumbled "And I still can't believe he let her drive the Venom here."

"He what?" Roxie and Samia questioned. Roxie continued. "I only got to drive that car once. In a controlled coarse!"

"Well, no offense monster, you didn't need to drive it." Kell said as he walked back into the bar with Lily close behind, their hands entwined together. Lips slightly swollen from kisses. Lily was once again blushing under everyone's gazes.

Roxie's face twisted in frustration. "Sit. Info. Now."

Kell laughed as he sat down and pulled Lily into his lap. She followed easily. There was something so right with the world when Lily sat in his lap. Like the pieces of a puzzle snapped into place. "Roxie, this is Lily. Lily, this is Roxanne, my daughter."

The two women shook hands.

She knew that she shouldn't feel comfortable sitting in Kell's lap so publically, in front of his friends and family none the less, however, it felt like home. She wanted to curl up against his warmth and finally find the sleep that she really had not had much of for the prior few days. His hand held on to her hip, pressing her to him more while his thumb worked small circles into her skin, just under her shirt.

Roxie smiled. "I like you so far. But, seriously? The Venom?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone so worked up over this?"

"Because it's a million dollar car owned by the mega control freak behind you. He doesn't let anyone drive it." Kyrian stated.

"Well, he didn't really have a choice." Lily shrugged. "Stupid daimons attacked us at the gas station. He was outside and out numbered. I jumped over into the driver's seat to peel away enough to turn around and run as many down as I could. He jumped in and I took off again. His arm was injured so I kept driving. No big deal."

Kell chuckled. "I beg to differ. You didn't just run them down, you pulled off a very tight J-turn with precision, in my car. It was damn sexy." Lily shook her head at him.

Acheron scowled at Kell. "So, about the reason that you are here."

Lily frowned. "Yeah. Um, is this a good place to talk? This is so public."

Ash tilted his head. "No one is paying attention to us anymore." Okay… that was a little creepy. Lily wondered just what Dark-Hunter powers he had that he could know that with the certainty that his voice carried.

Kell rubbed her back. "It's alright. If Ash says you can talk, I trust him."

A brow arched above Acheron's sunglasses. "You say that now. But, we are going to have a talk later about what is going on here." He gestured between Kell and Lily.

Kell sucked in a quick breath, his muscles tensed. "Sure thing boss man. Go ahead Lily."

"So, I have been having these dreams. Perseus told me that the Harpe chose me." Lily started cautiously.

"Perseus?" Ash raised a brow and looked at the case. "This is the Harpe?"

She shook her head. "Not really Perseus. Yes to the Harpe" She took a breath. "Today, when I was asleep, the dream showed a memory of Perseus fighting Medusa. The memory stopped and I talked to Perseus. Only it wasn't really Perseus, just a recreation from the weapon's memories. In the dreams, I was told that the Harpe has it's own soul. It learns from the memories that it can absorb through blood, or through dream connections with those that the weapon chooses as it's guardian. I guess I was chosen."

"That is quite the honor." Ash said reverently.

Samia leaned back a bit. "I don't mean any offense, but why you?"

Lily frowned. "I don't really know. He said that because the weapon was forged in the original source of magic, the weapon could only be handled by someone of god or Chthonian blood. Apparently, I am one of the few remaining members of Perseus and Andromeda's mortal bloodline. Which gives me a tiny drop of Zeus's blood. So, I can hold it. That doesn't answer why I was chosen though."

Acheron looked at her. "There may be more to it than that." Then he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kell questioned quickly.

"Since the weapon chose her to be its caretaker, I would suggest she hold on to it for the time being. Just keep them both safe until we can figure out a few things."

"Acheron?" Lily's voice was quiet. "In the dreams… Everyone wanted this weapon. Some, to kill Zeus. But, others…"

"I know who want's to kill me. Let me worry about that. You just stay safe." He flashed her a brief smile and walked out the door.

Kyrian jumped up to follow. "Ash, wait a minute."

"You want to ask about Kell's soul." Acheron raised a brow. "Shouldn't it be Kell that asks?"

Kyrian shrugged. "He said he swore an oath to never ask. I was thinking that if I asked… Especially after what happened earlier."

"What did happen earlier?"

"Lily found his trigger and weakened him. Him being trapped at my house while she was at risk alone. He was human for a while. I saw it in his eyes. And he didn't regain his powers until they kissed." The Thracian prince answered.

Acheron raised a brow. "That makes a lot of sense. Unfortunately, you know that Artemis won't deal with me anymore."

Kyrian nodded. "I just wanted you to know. In case you could think of something." He returned to the bar.

* * *

Ash ground his teeth. It was a complicated situation. In Artemis's tantrum over Acheron finding his wife, she swore that no other Dark-Hunter would go free from their curse. However, as time moved on, her newest lover was able to work things out for a few of the Dark-Hunters.

Nick was once a Squire, Kyrian's Squire to be exact, and a good kid. However, Acheron's own temper sparked a domino effect that lead to the death of Nick's mother, Nick's subsequent suicide and him being turned into a Dark-Hunter. That in turn, unlocked a massive can of worms where Nick was concerned.

Though he did still have a soft spot for several specific Dark-Hunters and would pay the price that Artemis demanded for their souls, and Acheron was sure that Kell was included in that list, but there were two problems.

First was that Artemis was not keen on losing the weapons maker for her army.

The second was the girl and her blade. If Nick knew that Kell wanted his soul to be with Lily, he just might think of doing something stupid. Because Nick was one of those people who wanted Acheron dead.

* * *

Silence fell over the table for a moment as everyone digested the troubles that awaited Lily and the Harpe that she guarded.

"Well, I suppose we should catch you up on the crazy in New Orleans." Dev said as she sat down next to Samia. "Apparently you didn't get the memo a couple years ago from what Lily said in that video."

"Video?" Lily squeaked. Kyrian returned and pulled up a seat as he held up his phone with a wicked smirk. "Seriously?"

Kell grabbed the phone and broke it.

"Already on the cloud dumbass. And I sent it to Julian and Talon, and a few others." Kyrian laughed.

"Anyway." Dev continued. "There are day-walking daimons now. Something about them feeding on demons and gaining their powers temporarily."

Kell let out a deep hiss. "Yeah, Sam told me. I just hadn't had time to tell Lily."

Lily twisted and watched him closely. "Could they get to you while you sleep then?" The concern on her face warmed him more deeply than he could have imagined.

"We'll worry about that one later." He said. He didn't want her to worry too much. But, it was part of what added to his fears during the daylight hours.

The calmer pace of the conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Kell's cell phone. He grimaced as he looked at the caller I.D. "Loukas." He answered.

Lily could hear every word, her father was so upset that he yelled into the phone. "Kell, why haven't I heard from Lily all day? I need to know she is alright."

"She is fine Loukas. Here, I will pass the phone to her."

Lily quickly turned beet red. "Hi papa." She could see the whole table react. Jaws dropped and Colt nearly lost it. "No. We are not in Houston right now. Yes, I am with Kell." Lily closed her eyes. She hated that he was so scared.

She could hear Kyrian question Kell. "I thought you two just met. Now her father is calling you?"

Kelly shrugged, but didn't answer.

"And what exactly are the two of you up to, since you couldn't call me?" Loukas growled once he calmed down from the initial panic.

"Don't take that tone with me papa. Oh, you feel perfectly fine asking me to go to some strange man's house all alone at 10:00 at night to drop off your latest toy. You worked so hard to set Kell and I up together. So, stop trying to act surprised that we actually started to talk Mr. Yenta."

How was it that her father went from trying to play match maker by intentionally sending her to Kell's house over a dagger he made, to this fake irritation at Kell for spending time with her? Uggh. Men. She never could understand them.

Her father grumbled. "Then why haven't you called?"

"I packed a backpack that had some clothes and my phone. I accidentally left it in Aiden's room. And things were a little hectic today."

Loukas demanded to speak to Kell. Lily sunk down even further as she passed the phone back. The twisting of her body as she moved to give the phone back and then turn away to lean against his chest caused her backside to rub further into his painful manhood.

Kell had to fight very hard not to groan from the pleasure while her father could hear them.

"Remember Kell, she is my little girl. Don't you dare let her get hurt." Loukas's voice was gruff and demanding. Kell could appreciate his tone. Lalita buried her face in her hands.

"I understand Loukas. I didn't realize that she had left her cell phone. I will make sure she calls you every day just to help keep your mind at ease."

Lily popped up to grab the phone from Kell again.

"Gotta go now. Bye papa." Then she hung up.

Colt lost it. "Karma man! Karma!"

"Watch it bear. I could still kill you and let Roxie find someone else." Kell growled halfheartedly. He knew how much Roxie loved the bear. He wouldn't hurt Roxie like that.

"Well, the band is gonna get started. You want a chance to show off tonight?" Colt asked.

Lily looked at Kell. "Show off?"

Kell grinned. "Not tonight. I'm not giving up my current seat." He held her tighter.

Colt leaned down to shake Lily's hand once again. "It was very nice to meet you. And before you two leave the city, you should see Kell on those drums." Then he left to help the house band finish setting up. Nothing like a biker bar with its own metal band.

"Ahhh." Otto arched a brow at Lily still seated in Kell's lap, as he walked in the front door.

Kyrian scowled. "I don't think you are really needed anymore Otto."

The Squire grabbed a chair and spun it around backwards before sitting. "What is that supposed to mean? And, do I need to remind Dark-Hunter's of rules? Or is she the new girlfriend?"

"It means that she won't be taking any oath tonight." Kell's voice was deep and angry. Lily knew that he was establishing dominance over the new man at the table. Making sure that the guy understood that he was not to mess with things. However, she couldn't help the shiver of excitement at the sound that vibrated from Kell's chest. Dear god, did it turn her on. She blushed once again.

Kyrian chuckled. "Acheron already knows about the two of them and there are other pressing matters to focus on before oaths are taken."


	17. Chapter 17

The echo of knuckles as they knocked on glass radiated.

Deimos tilted his head. "I'll check on that."

Deimos and his twin brother, Phobos, were the sons of the god Ares and one of the Furies. As such, it had been a challenge to carve out a place of peace and comfort for Deimos and his new bride. The old Antebellum mansion that Deimos had been renovating was perfect. They had more upgrades and magical protections than they probably needed, but with his pregnant wife there, he wouldn't take any chances.

So, they set magical filters to prevent anyone but a very select few from being able to use their magic to flash into their home. All other attempts to arrive by magic was detoured to the back courtyard, surrounded by glass windows, which also had magical protections from people breaking in through the glass. Mortals were still expected to knock on the front door. It was a nice system. It limited surprises from people popping in while Deimos was getting frisky with his wife. And, just from the sound of the knock, they knew what kind of guest they had. It also kept the magical comings and goings private from outside eyes.

"Acheron." Deimos said as he opened the door. "You know you can pop on in on your own. One of the privileged few."

A small laugh rumbled. "Yeah, I thought I would be polite and knock first."

Deimos lead Ash to the livingroom where the twins had settled in to play a game of chess while Deimos's wife, Jenna had slept on the couch. "Sorry about the late call." Acheron started. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit, ask a few questions."

"What's up Ash?" Phobos looked up. While Deimos returned to his seat and placed Jenna's feet in his lap, where he massaged them, even as she slept.

Ash still wasn't used to seeing this side of Deimos. The gods of fear and terror being tender and charming. Phobos was just as protective and caring toward his sister-in-law as his brother.

He could relate. He was a defensive bastard at times, but loved his wife deeply. It was amazing how the right woman could change a man. Then his thought floated back to Kell and Lalita in Sanctuary. That girl sure had spunk to try to take on the Dark-Hunter and shove him out the door with electrocution.

As the final fate, Acheron could see many possible futures for Kell and Lalita. He only hoped that he could help them maneuver their way toward a happy ending without other consequences. The biggest problem was the Harpe. Ash could see the past, present and future of almost everyone, unless they were too close to him or directly affected his life.

And, that weapon was a complete blank. Everything about Kell and Lalita's lives that involved that weapon were a complete blank. Significant sections of possibilities and he had no idea how to help because he couldn't see the details in those blank sections. He was sure the lack of info was because that weapon could kill him.

Phobos returned to his seat. "So, what's this about?"

"Have you heard any rumblings on Olympus about the Harpe?" Ash asked.

The twins looked at each other. That was all the confirmation he needed to know Zeus knew the weapon was unearthed.

"Let me guess, you two were ordered to track it down?"

Deimos looked up. "Yes."

Phobos joined in. "But, obviously we are in no hurry. Why are you getting involved?"

"Zeus will say that he wants to keep it safe, out of the hands of others. But, I fear that he will use it to go after his enemies. Jericho and the two of you, among others."

Deimos gave a half laugh. "That's why we are in no hurry to find it. We don't want any part of that cluster fuck."

Ash sat down on the foot stool in front of them. "I may need your help protecting it."

"Now you sound like Jericho."

* * *

Things quieted down a bit. Lily and Roxie had a chance to talk and get to know one another. Samia had to leave because she still had her Dark-Hunter powers and Kell and Samia together were draining on each other. Lily was confused by the difference between Samia being a former Dark-Hunter and Kyrian. Kyrian and Kell helped her learn that the Dark-Hunters could get their soul back. So, where Kyrian regained his soul and that made him mortal again. Samia, chose not to return her soul, but rather stay immortal.

In both cases, they continue to have their psychic powers, those could never be taken away. But when a Dark-Hunter becomes mortal, they lose the Dark-Hunter powers such as immortality, the heightened senses and strength, plus the faster healing. Since Samia is mated to a Were-bear who can live for hundreds of years, she opted to stay immortal and live with him.

Lily started to wonder if that was an option for Kell. To leave the service without his soul. But, damn, Artemis still had his soul and as long as she had it, there was no choice but to serve her. So, it all came back to the same issue, no one knew if Artemis would give him up and Kell couldn't even ask.

Kell was the weaponsmith for the Dark-Hunters. He was valuable. Needed. They didn't see a reason for her to let him go.

That just made Lily's heart sink more. They had been too public during their fight and kiss to hide the fact that they were something. She didn't even know what to label whatever they were. She didn't want to cause him problems.

Lily got up to go to the restroom and wash her face. She needed a minute to gather herself together.

Mere feet from the door, Kell took a drink of the coffee that he had ordered and spit it out. His head snapped to her, eyes burning. "Sugar? Why is my coffee full of sugar?"

A wide smile spread across her face. "It'll help keep you sweet." Then she almost ran into the restroom as she laughed.

Roxie ran in shortly after Lily. "Oh my fucking gods! You really put all that sugar in his coffee? Are you suicidal girl?"

Lily blushed head to toe. "He won't hurt me. I know that."

Roxie leaned against the wall as Lily washed her hands and face. "Those are some serious balls you've got. I never messed with his coffee."

Lily looked down, blushing more. "That's because you don't enjoy how he kisses when he is frustrated and trying to get all dominant."

Roxie's jaw dropped. "You really like him, don't you?"

The blush of Lily's cheeks was all that Roxie needed to see.

"Please tell me you know how special you are to him." Roxie pleaded.

Lily didn't know what to say. She saw the evidence of it. His need to protect her, the way she turned him on, the fact that he was so public about his desire for her in front of his friends and family. Still, she had a nagging fear, that it was all just a huge mistake. That she would wake up and it was a dream, or he would realize that she really couldn't offer him anything.

He was a man who had money, power, insane sex appeal, a network of close friends and family that he could rely on. He could have any woman he wanted.

What did she have? Student loans to pay off? A short chubby body? A crazy interest in history?

Roxie hugged her. "Lalita, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to be sure you understand. Kell loved his wife deeply. He almost never talked about her with me. But, when he did, I could still see the love in his eyes. The same kind of love I see when he looks at you."

"He said he has had girlfriends."

Roxie tilted her head. "I only met one, when I was younger. There was no love. There wasn't anything like what you two have already."

"So, what happened to his wife?" Lily asked. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know, but she had to ask.

"I don't know what happened when she died, that was too painful for him to ever tell me about. However, I do know that when he died, and Artemis offered him his chance at vengeance, he killed the entire Roman legion that had attacked his family."

Lily looked up at the woman. "That whole thing is just so tragic."

"All Dark-Hunters have similar stories. It takes a certain breed to be a Dark-Hunter. To live alone, no real relationships, living in constant danger and still fight with honor. That is how they are chosen, when they die in an act of horrifying betrayal, their souls scream out for vengeance. Artemis hears that call and offers them the deal if they meet her standards."

"All of them?"

Roxie nodded.

"I don't see how I fit in at all. I don't know why he seems to want me. I am just plain looking, nerdy, Lily."

Roxie shook her head. "No, you are beautiful, passionate, defiant, Lily who happens to actually understand something about the world he comes from and doesn't seem to judge him for his violence or past. That is a very rare combination."

Lily hugged her tighter. "Now if I can just find away to not let my issues hurt him. I tried, Roxie. I really tried to push him away so that he would be safe."

"And that makes me love you even more." Roxie hugged Lily back.

The girls left the restroom to see Kell scowling as he looked between his coffee and Lily. Lily stopped at the bar to ask for a glass of milk, a glass of ice and another cup of coffee. When she returned to the table, she mixed Kell's heavily sugared coffee up and poured some of into the cup of ice and added half a glass of milk. Then she pushed the new cup of coffee toward him.

"No sugar?" He asked with a grumble to his voice.

Her brown waves bounced in her loose bun as she shook her head. "No sugar." She drank her iced coffee mix as she wondered if his skin tasted like her drink. They were nearly the same color. "But, I can't promise that I won't do it again."

"What game are you playing at?" He growled dangerously and the sound made her whole body shudder with excitement.

Lily looked up innocently. "Kell, what would you do if I was to put sugar in your coffee again?" She picked up a packet of sugar and he growled again.

"Why? Why mess with my coffee?"

"It's a test." She said matter of factly as she started to rip the package open.

His hand quickly moved to grab it from her. Lily anticipated his move and shot her arm out away from him and leaned. He leaned, with his extra long arms and almost grabbed the package. She laughed as she wiggled and squirmed against his lap trying to keep the sugar away from him, until he had both of her hands gripped into his and pinned behind her back until he could maneuver them both into one of his large hands. Sugar hand been thrown everywhere in the movements. Kell finally grabbed the nearly empty package of sugar from her tight grip.

However, the second he won the battle, he realized that she had won the war. As they wrestled over the sugar package, Kell had turned Lily to face him, he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Their faces less than an inch apart. Her eyes bright from laughter and her cheeks were flushed. His groin raging in burning desire from the way she wiggled and moved. The overwhelming need to claim her when they fight flooded him and his lips crashed into hers.

The sugar packet fell to the floor as his hands pulled her closer to him. He was only vaguely aware of Roxie's laughter as she stated that he had passed the test.

* * *

The rest of the night remained rather relaxed. They listened to The Howler's, the band that Colt played guitar for at the bar. Lily had a chance to get to know the people that Kell trusted and protected. She was warmed by their inclusion of her. Such powerful people and they welcomed her openly.

It wasn't much past midnight when Kell drove Lily back to Kyrian's house. She was utterly exhausted.

Kell opened the passenger door and scooped Lily into his arms to carry her into the house.

"Put me down. I am tired, but I can walk." She argued.

"Nope."

"But, you will hurt yourself."

Kell paused at looked at her. "You are not heavy. And I like feeling you in my arms."

Lily blushed and curled into his chest with her head against his neck. Why was he so amazing? He made her feel tiny even when she knew she was chubby.

Once in her room, Kell set Lily in her bed. Lily frowned as she looked around. "What is it?" He asked.

"I stopped at the thrift store to get some jeans and a couple shirts. But, I forgot to get something to sleep in. I am not used to being so spacey."

Kell grinned as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Well, you could just not leave your room for a couple of days. Stay here with me, naked."

She scoffed. "Nice try mister. I can sleep in the shirt I am wearing and go find something in the morning."

The frown that crossed his face was sudden and deep. He couldn't stand the idea of her leaving the house without him again. His panic over the idea was enough to make his skin crawl. His teeth ground down as he tried not to lash out at her for his fears.

Lily saw the anguish in his eyes before she realized what had set him off. "Oh, no. Kell, I didn't mean that I would leave without you or Kyrian. I promise."

The warmth of her fingers as they grazed his face sent a shudder through him. Her thumb grazed his lower lip. Large brown eyes looked up at him with tenderness.

"Kell, will you sleep next to me? That way you won't worry that I left." She whispered. At her words, all of his tension drained out of him. She offered him a chance to know where she was as they slept. To feel her near him. To know she was safe. To know for sure that she didn't leave again. There could truly be no woman more perfect than his Lily.

The two of them quietly removed their jeans. Kell gave her his shirt to wear to sleep. It covered more than her shirt would, yet he groaned at how sexy she looked in it. It was definitely a better choice.

Then, they curled up together in bed. The warmth of Lily enveloped him as she curled around him, her head on his shoulder and her leg hooked across his waist.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep. Her even breaths skittered across his skin. Kell was exhausted as well, so many hours of worry and the healing he had done the past few days. But, to have her that close to him, it made his body burn with desire. He knew he couldn't cross lines. Yet, that didn't stop his mind from wandering through the memories of her delicious kisses, hearing her soft moans of pleasure, the feel of her skin on his. By the gods, he wanted to keep her next to him like that for the rest of eternity.

If only that was a possibility.

His mind raced between the desire to find a way to keep her with him. And the fear that no matter what, he would have to leave her. But, given how much her disappearance affected him, he knew he couldn't let her go until he was sure that she was safe again. And that just made the idea of leaving her harder to think about. Each minute, each hour that passed, he became more protective, more possessive of her. He wanted her for as long as he could keep her. And that just made him feel like a selfish bastard.

Lily seeped into his missing soul and claimed his heart. With her in his arms, he couldn't imagine any other future, but one with her by his side.

Slowly, the peace of her, the comfort of her in his arms took over and Kell found sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

For the first time in months, Kell woke to peace. The warmth and comfort of that came from Lily asleep in his arms all day was more than he could have ever imagined. No doppelgangers. He didn't even have his typical nightmares.

Even his dreams were relaxing. The guilt was sudden as he thought of why it was so strange. Zia. He knew he should move on from Zia. She was long gone.

That was just so hard to do. Until he looked at the girl next to him.

It wasn't just that he found her sexy or beautiful. It was her. Her defiance, her fire, her calming care when he needed it, her innocent way of viewing the world as though she wanted everything to be right and good. She was an adult, she knew that the world didn't work that way. But, it didn't stop her from trying to make her corner of the world fit her ideal. Her honesty, generosity, and passion knew no limits.

She might not have much to give, but she gave everything that she could.

Lily took a deep breath as she started to stir.

"Good afternoon beautiful." Kell's deep voice rumbled. Something about that unused morning voice was so much deeper and ragged. It was sexy and it made Lily shudder in response.

She stretched as she tried to hide the way her body reacted to Kell. However, in her movements, she felt his reaction to her. He gasped as her leg slid over his swollen manhood. Was he permanently hard?

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

His fingers grazed the skin of her jaw. "Don't be. It just shows how much I really do mean what I say. You are beautiful." He kissed the top of her head. Then he slid further down the mattress next to her. "And sexy." He kissed her forehead. "Especially like this. Wearing my shirt, your hair all messy, the blush on your skin. It looks like we spent all day together. It makes me think of spending that time messing up your hair as we make love." He kissed her nose. Her brown eyes darkened in lust as she watched him. "You have no idea how much I really want to live out the lyrics of that song you were singing Sunday morning."

"What song?" Lily barely had a voice as Kell took her breath away.

"About being awake at six am to make you come again."

Her skin was bright red within seconds. "You heard me sing that?" Her hands moved to cover her face.

Kell pulled her hands away. "Please stop hiding from me."

Lily uncovered her face but couldn't look at him.

"Always so stubborn." He chuckled as he lowered his face to capture her lips.

She melted at the feel of him as he kissed her. It didn't take long before she was sliding her hands over his short cut hair. She loved the feel of the scratchy short hairs against the skin of her hands. He groaned as she moved her hands, giving him a kind of scalp massage as she reveled in the feel of him, the taste of him. She wondered what it would feel like to have him pay that much attention to other parts of her body. She gasped as the thought sent immediate reactions pulling at every erotic nerve in her body.

"Don't worry love." He pulled back. "We still have a couple hours before the sun sets. There is no rush for anything." Damn, he could read her emotions that well. But, she wasn't sure she was ready for more than kissing.

Kell could sense her hesitations at his words. "Lily. Relax. If you want to stop. We can stop. At any time. I'm not going to push you. And I won't go too far. Your first time should be with someone you choose, at a time when you decide you are ready. Not this fast, while you face danger."

As much as he wanted to keep her by his side forever, to be her one and only man, he still didn't think it was possible. He was worried that he would die. Or that if they did survive everything, they would then be forced apart. And he loved her too much to take that moment away from her if he couldn't offer her more of himself.

His breath froze at the thought. He had admitted that he was falling in love. But, love. Real love. Yet, as he thought, he knew it was the truth. He loved her.

And because he loved her, he had to do what was right for her. He had to keep her safe. He was willing to give his life to do so. But, he also wanted to help heal her heart, to prove to her that she was beautiful and deserved to be loved.

He watched her as he processed his thoughts and emotions. He watched the same confusion and concern, the same love reflected back at him. Gods, she was going to be either his undoing or his salvation. And he didn't know which.

* * *

Sunday, June 26, 2016.

Kell made his way toward Sanctuary. His mind drifted over the week of near bliss he had experienced with Lily in New Orleans.

His afternoons were spent in bed with Lily, he was in no hurry to let her out of his arms. He continued to kiss and caress the beauty in their bed until she begged for a chance to take a shower.

The evenings had been spent by hours of teaching Lily self defense and sword skills. By the end of the night, they were curled up somewhere, chatting and cuddling.

Lily was surprised to learn that Kell liked to read, so she made use of a shared hobby to cuddle together and read. Kell would sit next to the arm of the couch. While Lily, would sit sideways so that her back would lean against his chest with her head rested on his shoulder. Kell's arm would wrap around her and cross her chest to graze at her hip absentmindedly. Only to lift the hand to turn the next page.

Every once in awhile, she would try to put sugar in his coffee again. She succeeded twice without him catching her. As he drank the coffee and his face would contort, she would laugh. He loved the sounds of her laughter. It was even better, when he caught her and she would fight with him to keep the sugar away. Every time, they would end in a passionate kiss that made him want to carry her to bed and claim her completely.

She had found a way to stir his blood with fighting. She challenged him. She stood up to him. Yet, it was done in good fun, rather than serious anger. No one could have been better.

It was heaven.

After her run in with daywalking daimons during her day alone, Kell wasn't sure anywhere was safe for her to go. As much as he appreciated a chance for Lily and Roxie to meet, he wasn't even sure that Sanctuary was all that safe for her. It was fine if she was hiding from Were-Hunters, even daimons. But, gods? He had seen Eros and Psyche playing poker in the second floor of the bar as they left. He wasn't worried about Eros, but who else could walk in?

A grin tugged at his lips as he remembered Lily as she tried to argue about being under house arrest at Kyrian's. Until she heard Kyrian say that he was inviting Julian and his family over for dinner, that first night. She would have a chance to ask Kyrian and Julian all sorts of questions about their battles against the Romans. Kell wanted to be jealous of the way her eyes lit up and sparkled at the idea. But, in her excitement, she immediately turned to him and threw her arms around him. Yes, she was excited to talk to the two living legends. However, she sought out Kell to share in that excitement. His body responded immediately with painful need.

And the food! Gods, could that woman cook! Lily insisted that they let her cook dinner as a thank you for the room and protection. And she had cooked something every night since. She swore that she wasn't that good, she just knew a few things.

Uh, fine, Kell could live off of those few things for eternity if they were all that good.

She made a roasted leg of lamb, couscous, curry, a cinnamon rice dish with fish, and so much more.

Lily made sure to include mostly vegetarian dishes after she learned that Marissa could speak with animals and had become strictly vegetarian as a result. Yet, she usually included at least one meat something for the ancient warriors in the house.

Just the day before, Lily made lasagna from scratch, even made the cheese herself. And, she got the kids to help with it. Their reactions as they watched the milk curdle to become cheese was priceless.

The cooking helped her keep busy and she felt more useful while she was trapped in the house.

The roar of the engine died as he turned the Venom off. His heavy boots stepped out of the car.

Kell went to go meet with Acheron, to get an update on things. Even with her under house arrest, they had two demons outside of the house a few days ago. And Stryker certainly knew where Kyrian's house was. Jericho and some of his friends fought them off. But, then, word came that Zeus was up to something.

For some reason, Ash had sent a text and requested to meet at Sanctuary. Probably to have that "talk" about the relationship that Kell was building with Lily. Acheron had always encouraged Kell to have girlfriends, but to never cross the lines of emotional attachments. It had been pretty obvious, the first night they were in New Orleans, that Kell had crossed that line.

But, before he could head for the bar, he noticed a group of six daimons. They were following a young couple and it looked like the girl was pregnant. Damn.

Kell followed carefully for a couple blocks as they made their way toward Bourbon Street. There was something off about the scene. The daimons had not been in a rush to trap their victims. And their emotions were more subdued. They were still pompous and excited for the kill, however, there was something they were waiting for. It felt like a trap.

Just as the daimons closed in on the couple in a darker section just outside of an alley, Kell rounded the corner on them. "Let's see what this is all about."

The daimons stopped briefly to size up Kell, then ran. Kell pursued. For as many times as he had been to New Orleans over the last few months, he still hadn't learned his way around as well as he would have liked. It nagged at him that he knew it was a trap of some kind, but didn't know where he was going. He quickly typed out a text message to Acheron and Kyrian letting them know where he was and why, then followed again.

There was a brief moment when he turned the corner before he realized where he was. Fucking hell.

* * *

Lily was really enjoying a chance to talk to Kyrian and Julian again. They had the most beautiful families. But, nine kids between them. Wow. What a madhouse the first time they all met for dinner. The next time, Grace and Amanda took the kids out for a movie and ice cream.

It was odd though as Kyrian kept checking his text messages like he was worried about something. He tried to hide it and join in on the conversation, but Lily kept a careful watch on him. What was going on?

Lily shook her head. "This is all just mind boggling. How much of history has been affected by gods and demigods and all sorts of other magical type entities?"

Julian laughed. "A fair amount of history, I would wager. However, very little is as drastic as my situation. Most people don't disappear because they got cursed into a scroll."

"Oh, your a demigod. I could test this!" She giggled, then ran upstairs briefly.

Julian's brows creased as Kyrian chuckled as well. "What am I in for?"

"Nothing, if her dreams are correct." Kyrian answered.

Lily returned, carrying her shoulder case. "Here, just touch this."

Julian looked at his friend who shrugged. "You're the demigod, don't ask me."

Reaching out his hand, he grabbed the case and could feel the weapon inside. Nothing.

With a deep sigh, Lily's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you. That makes me feel less crazy."

"Do I want to know?" Julian asked.

Kyrian shook his head. "Probably not."

The conversation stopped as they could hear the Venom pull up to the house. Lily's face brightened.

Julian smiled. "You two are seriously cute." Lily blushed.

However, there was a long pause waiting for Kell to walk in. Lily went to the door to check on him. She opened the door to see Kell leaning against the car with his legs and arms crossed as if he was waiting.

"Kell?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Never better. Come on out and join me. I was thinking of taking you out for dinner. Some place fancy."

Lily was confused. "But, you know that I don't have clothes to wear to a place like that." Something about him didn't feel right. It was dark and angry, malicious.

She started to step out of the door, only to be stopped as Kyrian's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

Kell's face changed. "Ah well, is that a way to treat a friend?"

Kyrian scoffed. "You are not a friend of mine."

"Kell?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry little girl. I am going to get to you. And when I do, I will be tasting that virginity of yours before I give your weapon to Zeus." Lily stopped breathing at his words.

In that moment, she saw Acheron come out of nowhere and ran straight for Kell.

The two fought violently. It wasn't a quiet match between friends. Kell was trying to kill Acheron. But, Lily couldn't see anything else as Julian shut the door and Kyrian turned her to face him.

"Lily, listen to me, that wasn't Kell." He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. She wanted to believe him, but Kell's words still rang in her ears. Had he really been using her? Kyrian shook her a little to get her attention. "I swear it to you. Kell is in love with you. He isn't using you. That man out there was Kell's body, but not his mind. He was possessed. Those weren't his words."

That snapped Lily's anger. "What do you mean possessed?" She growled.


	19. Chapter 19

Kyrian smiled. "There you are." He paused as he watched Lily for a moment. "Because a Dark-Hunter doesn't have a soul, it makes it easy for souls that don't have bodies to try to take over."

"You mean ghosts?"

He nodded. "He sent me a text earlier saying that he felt like he was being lead into a trap. His location was near one of the cemeteries. I hoped that it wasn't what he thought, but as soon as I saw him, I knew. Someone took possession of him. He is not the man you love right now."

The door opened and Acheron walked in. "Kell ran off." He looked at Lily. "I am very sorry Lily. But, we must stop him. A possessed Dark-Hunter is a very dangerous thing. Especially with his powers."

Her eyes bounced back and forth between Kyrian and Acheron. "Stop him how? You can do an exorcism right?"

Ash's face looked grim. "That doesn't work with Dark-Hunters. Because they have no soul to start with, it makes things much harder."

Her legs wanted to give out. "You can't mean… surely you have been able to find another way. What happened to the last Dark-Hunter that was possessed?"

Kyrian shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"No. I won't let you kill him." Lily screamed. Her chest was tight, she could barely breath. Memories rushed in. Her dreams were coming true. Fuck, she had to find a way to stop it all.

No matter what would happen in the future between her and Kell. She had to make sure he was safe. He had suffered far too much already. She couldn't leave him to be a Shade.

She glared at the shoulder case that sat in the living room. The weapon that brought it all into her life. But, as she watched, a blue smoke rose from the case, the bag itself slumped over, empty of its contents. Instead, Perseus stood there.

"We sense your pain. What is wrong?" He asked.

"How in the hell?"

Everyone turned and freaked out. With all of Acheron's protections on Kyrian's house, how did a stranger get in?

Yet, Lily didn't pay attention to any of that. She marched straight up to Perseus and slapped him. "This is your fault. Now tell me how to save him."

"Lily?" Acheron asked.

Her eyes never left Perseus. "Perseus, Acheron. Acheron, Perseus. Or Harpe, or whatever."

"I touched the Harpe? Yeah, glad I didn't know that at the time." Julian let out.

Perseus didn't flinch, didn't look around. He simply watched her with a smile. "You really are just like Andromeda. You have her same idealistic defiance. You want the world to be right and you will fight tooth and nail to try to make it so for the people you love. Even if it means your own sacrifice. That is why we chose you. You will do everything to keep us safe and use us wisely, even if you are angry at us."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Please. Help me save him."

Perseus cupped her face. "You have already learned how to save him. Acheron can help you with the rest." Only then did Perseus look at anyone other than Lily. He looked up at Acheron. "I believe that Acheron can help to explain many things in our relationship, trust him."

Then Perseus returned to being a blue smoke. However, instead of becoming the weapon once again, the smoke floated over and became a tattoo on Lily's arm. A unique mandala type design on her left forearm.

Lily slowly turned to look at Acheron. She was completely overwhelmed and didn't know where to start, what to think. Her weapon just turned into a man, then into a tattoo on her skin. No. Kell, was the priority. She had to find a way to save Kell.

Acheron watched her. It was a truly unique situation for a human to find herself in. It was then that he sensed it. The Harpe didn't just kill gods, it could create them. In the weapon's choice to bond to the girl, it gave her the powers of a god, if she chose to accept that. A new goddess created by the source of magic itself. No pantheon. No politics. But, very powerful. Very unique indeed.

"Acheron, you normally know what is going on." Kyrian prompted.

Ash shook his head. "Not this time."

Lily moved to sit down. Thoughts and memories whirled around. Perseus had told her that she had already learned how to save Kell. That meant that there was a way. She just had to find it.

"Tell me more about this possession shit." She demanded.

The men slowly made their way into the living room once again.

With a deep sigh Acheron spoke. "There is only one way that I have ever seen that worked to remove a spirit that possessed a Dark-Hunter. Death."

Lily looked up at him. Her face determined to find another option. "What about returning his soul?"

"You can't do that while he is possessed."

She shook her head. "I mean after he is dead."

"A possessed Dark-Hunter still has all of the powers of a Dark-Hunter. To kill a Dark-Hunter…" Acheron paused. "It is not the kind of wound that someone could come back from."

"But, I made him human for a while. I drained his powers before."

Julian gave a low whistle at that news. Lily ignored him.

Acheron smirked. "That you did."

"So, the question is if Kell is still in there? Because if he feels trapped by the possession and sees that I am in danger…"

The Dark-Hunter leader leaned back. "Now, we might be getting somewhere." He looked the girl over slowly. "However, there are a few details you are skimming past."

"Such as?"

"None of us have possession of Kell's soul to return it. And he has sworn an oath on the goddess Styx to never ask for his soul."

"He is not asking. I am." She snapped. Lily ground her teeth. "Perseus seemed to think that I knew the answers and you could help with the rest. So… I thought that you would help."

"Don't get too pushy with me little girl." Acheron growled. "I might look like one of your students, but I can assure you that I am not."

Lily ground her teeth and her heart raced. "I have to try to save him. And I am asking for your help. I am sorry that I can't stay calm and polite when a man's life is on the line."

Acheron wanted to groan. If only she knew how often men's lives were on the line. But, he had to give her credit for her determination.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter. It's about doing the right thing, not love."

"You say it's not about love. But it is."

"What do you want to know Acheron?" He merely raised a brow. "Yes. I am falling in love with Kell. And I know that I probably won't be able to keep him. That hurts like hell. But, I can't abandon him. I won't hurt him for something that is out of his control."

"Death is rarely within a person's control."

Lily wanted to strangle the man. Why did he have to so damned infuriating? Didn't he care about Kell's life?

"There is also the issue of knowing if you are strong enough for the pain and sacrifice it takes to help Kell get his soul."

"He told me there would be pain. Searing pain and I couldn't flinch."

Kyrian jumped in. "Kell told you about this? That he was weakened. The sacrifices of getting a soul restored."

Lily nodded. "He didn't tell me if he wants his soul or not, but we talked about it."

"So you would seek to give him his soul and you don't know if he wants it?" Ash was not liking where things were headed.

Lily glared at him. "What I am seeking is to save his life. If that is the only way, then so be it. Could he sell it back to Artemis if he really wants to stay a Dark-Hunter?"

That surprised them all.

"I won't try to get his soul if you plan to drop the damn thing because you don't love him or think he will leave you." Ash growled.

"Let me make this very clear. I want to save his life. This is not about love, or my heart, or any hopes of a happily ever after. You are telling me that there is no other way to save him. So, if I have to suffer pain and scars to give him a soul just so that he can turn around and sell it again, then so be it. I don't want to change him. I just want him to be safe and happy. But, he can't be happy as a Shade. Please help me try to save him from that existence."

"Would you carry scars for the rest of your life for a man that you barely know and might not be able to keep?"

Lily nodded her head. "He has gained scars fighting the daimons to protect me. He had a punctured lung because of me. You all bear scars of your past or fighting as Dark-Hunters. Protecting people you don't know and wouldn't see again. People who would fear you if they knew the truth. Yet, you still fight and get stabbed and sliced and shot." She looked down. "I am not a warrior like you. But, I do recognize that sacrifice. I don't see how mine is something to be questioned when yours is to be expected."

She took a breath. "I can't carry it on my conscience, knowing that there was a way to save him from an eternity of suffering and I didn't try simply out of fear of pain. Kell deserves better than that. You all do."

She looked up at Ash with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Even if you take him from me right after he wakes up. I will never regret any scar if it means that a life was saved. That his life was saved."

Acheron leaned forward. "Now I see why the Harpe chose you."

"So you will try?" Lily's eyes watched him carefully. Expectantly.

He nodded his head.

"Thank you!" She flung herself into him. Acheron tensed. Women didn't normally rush him without making it sexual. However, she only hugged him tightly before she pulled back and pointed at the tattoo. "And later, someone has to explain this thing to me."

Taking out his cell phone, Ash stood up to head to the door as he called someone. "Can you be at Kyrian's?" He hung up. "Cell phones are so much easier than a typical summoning with these two."

No sooner than he reached the door, there was a knock. He opened it to show two men. Twins. Both with black hair, soft pale skin and electric blue eyes. One had his hair longer and pulled into cue in the back with a short trimmed beard. He wore a black button down shirt, untucked over dark jeans and the sleeves rolled. The other had his hair shorter, a sleeveless shirt that showed off arms covered in tribal tattoos, black pants and combat boots. There was an aura of power and dread that engulfed the room as they entered.

"You know Atlantean, It would be nice to just relax on our day off for once." The one with the longer hair scowled.

Ash shrugged. "You haven't had much of a chance of that in ten thousand years. Why start now?"

"Touche."

"Please tell me you like me enough to be here to help and not kill me." Lily whined as she saw Deimos and Phobos.

Phobos broke into a grin. "As long as you are cooking."

That broke her down as she hugged the gods of fear and terror.

Acheron's brows creased. "You know them already?"

Deimos shrugged. "Christmas with Leta and her family. Lily makes an amazing leg of lamb."

"It's in the kitchen." Lily said as she hugged Deimos. "The boys requested it again tonight."

The twins smirked. "See, if Jericho or Acheron had told us that, we would have come inside sooner." Phobos said. "Instead, we have been chasing off the shits outside and didn't know we were protecting Chef Lily."

Lily growled at the 'Chef Lily' monecure. They chuckled.

"Behave." Ash scolded. "As much as I trust Kyrian and this house to keep you safe from most things, I am not convinced that Zeus won't find another tactic. The spirit that possessed Kell was one planted by Zeus. And, we definitely don't want him getting his hands on you. Others are worse."

Deimos said. "She could just come to our house."

Ash shook his head. "Not yet. At least not with the list of God's that know where you live and have access."

"Would be fun." Phobos shrugged.

"That may be an option for later. For now, I expect you all to play nice and keep her inside." Then Ash walked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Acheron was in a foul mood when he made his way into Artemis's temple. He had spent the rest of the night dogging Kell to make sure he didn't cause too much trouble. It was hard enough to follow one. But, the asshole just had to keep creating duplicates. And trying to draw attention by lifting cars or starting fires.

The Atlantean had to work very hard at not killing the spirit inside. Once the sun rose, Acheron went to Olympus. He had a few hours to try to sort this out before Kell was loose again.

As he walked in, he found that Artemis's handmaidens were already gone. He groaned internally. Usually, that meant that she had company. Things would have been infinitely easier if Nick were not there.

"Why are you here?" Nick growled.

"Same reason as always. Madness and mayhem." Ash shrugged with a nonchalance that he did not feel. "However, this is a private matter."

"Nick can stay." Artemis commanded as she entered the room.

Ash shook his head. "Not this time Artie. There are too many risks." Yeah, like Nick deciding to go after Lily. Or Stryker listening in through his blood bond with Nick. Nick seriously screwed up when he let the Spathi daimon leader bond with him. Acheron almost shuddered at that memory, but held it back.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "This had better be important. I'll drop you later Nick." Ash flinched at her miss use of modern slang. He wanted to correct her use of 'drop' with 'catch', but force himself to remain silent. Then Nick was gone. Artemis turned on Acheron. "Now why couldn't Nick be here? Did you change your mind and decided to return to me?" The goddess prowled up to him.

"No." His answer was short and curt.

"Then answer the question." She snapped.

Acheron took a deep breath before he started to ask for what he needed. Hoping to avoid answering about Nick. "We have a Dark-Hunter that has been possessed."

"Then kill him." Artemis responded flippantly.

Ash tilted his head. "Even if it is Kell?"

The goddess stopped. "Then find me another weaponsmith."

"Are you really willing to part with his service that easily?" He asked with a raised brow.

Her eyes danced with the fire of her anger. "Don't tap me Acheron. If the fool was weak enough to get possessed, that is his problem."

"The word is taunt, not tap."

"Whatever."

Ash proceeded. "I am serious Artie. If you are willing to part with his service that easily, then there may be a way to save his life."

"Why should I care?"

A growl ripped from his throat. "Because condemning a man to eternity as a Shade should never be taken lightly."

"Then what are you suggesting?" She ran a slender hand across his shoulders.

"A trade."

The red haired woman stopped in front of him with her lower lip between her teeth.

"Not that kind of a trade Artie."

She pouted.

He crossed his arms. "I want Kell's soul."

Artemis shook her head. "You know my price for souls. And you are not willing to pay it anymore. Besides, he swore never to ask for it."

"He is not asking. What if I can offer something else you want?"

Her head tilted. "What?"

"Morginne."

She sucked in her breath. "But, Loki has Morginne. That treacherous bitch."

"If I can get you Morginne, will you let her live, free to be a Dark-Hunter once more, and give me Kell's soul?"

"You can't get Morginne. Loki is imprisoned, he is not free to tell you where she is."

Acheron arched a brow. He was not willing to give anything away to Artemis. He wasn't going to tell her that events would be coming soon where he could get his hands on her more easily.

Morginne had been a fool to try to trick Loki into helping her break free of her service to Artemis. She had been cruel when that plan involved tricking another into taking her place among the Dark-Hunters and then cursing him to be forgotten by everyone five minutes after he leaves. What Morginne did to Wulf was unforgivable. However she had already paid dearly for it. He wouldn't hand her over to be tortured or left to rot further.

Artemis warred with herself. She didn't want to release Kell. But, she would lose his skills if he died. And she really wanted to get Morginne back. No one got to leave Artemis's service without her say so. However, Acheron was stipulating that she not be killed for her crimes. Of course, as a Dark-Huntress, Morginne would be at her mercy again…

"I will give you Kell's soul, as long as you promise to give me Morginne." For Acheron to make a promise was binding. He could not go back on it. The events coming up were not set in stone. Free will could always change destinies. However, it was his only card to use. He really didn't need those events that were supposed to happen. They would just make it easier, fewer pissy gods.

"Do I have your word that Morginne will not be killed, tortured or imprisoned? She will be free to be a Dark-Hunter once again?"

Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "Fine Acheron. You need to go if you plan to get this accomplished."

"Now that I have your word, I want Kell's soul, freely given."

"But, you haven't brought me Morginne yet."

Ash shook his head. "You didn't specify when. It is already agreed. I promise I will bring her to you."

The goddess wanted to scream for how she was played. As much as she still missed Acheron and his leaving her had calmed her some, she still utterly hated to lose. Anything.

Ash ignored her indignation. "Kell's soul." He extended a hand. "Freely given." He emphasized.

With lips pursed together, Artemis conjured a box. In it was the swirling orange stone that held Kell's soul. She handed it to Acheron. "Now go. I don't want to see you right now." She barked.

That had actually gone better than he had hoped for. He wondered if she was going soft on him or just out of practice.

* * *

Lily hadn't been able to sleep. Her worry over Kell wouldn't let her mind relax, no matter how hard she tried. It was day time. Even the spirit that Zeus sent would have to find a place to hide as Kell's body couldn't be out in the sun. But, that was what she worried about. What if the spirit gave up and forced Kell into the sun so he could find another person to possess? What if… there were too many possibilities. So, she found herself sitting in the living room lost in worry and thought.

Everyone eventually ate dinner the night before, though the mood was dampened. Lily just couldn't focus.

She had spent the rest of the night getting to know Deimos and Phobos more, since they could be honest about themselves. She was slowly getting used to the feeling of dread when they were around. Though it still felt odd that she was being protected by Greek gods while hiding from Zeus. However, they had worked out a potential plan. Gods she hoped it worked.

By the next afternoon, Lily was ragged from worry and lack of sleep. She had just texted her father with the latest reassurances that she could muster as she sat in the living room wearing a half sleeved black shirt and a skirt of many colors. Phobos had conjured her new clothes rather than let her do laundry. Men could be weird.

"How are you holding up?" Amanda asked as she joined Lily in the living room.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Is it strange that I am more scared for Kell than for myself?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. Not when you love a Dark-Hunter. They are so powerful and fierce, that you trust them to save you. But, then fear for them because you are not as powerful to save them."

"Something like that." Tears welled in Lily's eyes.

"Lily, can I ask you something personal?" Amanda asked hesitantly.

Lily looked at her. "Go ahead, I am an open book. Especially around this group. Psychics, empaths, gods…"

Amanda smiled at the truth in that. Lily really was taking everything a lot better than she had expected considering her complete lack of knowing that world prior to having a passed out Dark-Hunter in her hotel room. "Why do you hold back from admitting that you love Kell?"

Amanda could feel the girl's anguish over the question. "Because I don't know if it really is love. This is all happening so fast. And I have no experience with any of this. I know how he makes me feel. I know that I worry for him, I want him to be happy and safe. But, I also know that no matter what I feel, what walls I bring down; in the end, he will probably leave me. What good would it do to drop the rest of my walls, knowing that?"

Amanda hugged her. "Don't sell yourself short. Kell does love you. We could all feel that and see it. Fast seems to be the status quo with these men. There is something about the power of finding the right person that just feels so natural that you can no longer imagine your life without them there. Even if you think you can't keep them, you can resign yourself to that possibility, but you cannot picture waking up in the morning without them apart of your circle."

Lily nodded as the tears escaped her eyes.

"I wish I knew the answers for you Lily." Amanda continued as she hugged her. "I can't see the future. But, having been in your situation before, the best advice that I can give is to let down your walls. If you really want to save Kell, you have to open yourself up to that love. Because that burning pain you feel when you return his soul will take every drop of devotion to force yourself not to let go of the medallion. I want this plan of yours to succeed for both of you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Acheron carried an unconscious Kell into a bedroom and laid him out on the bed.

Lily rushed in behind him. "What did you do?"

"He's just unconscious for a bit. However, he is still possessed." Acheron was tired of following after him to make sure the spirit didn't have a chance to kill anyone. Having him restrained was a far better option. Deimos had offered use of a pair of handcuffs forged by Hephaestus. A little extra magic to make sure that the cuffs couldn't move from where they were placed, and Kell wasn't going anywhere until a god released him. Nor could he use his powers. So, no more chasing down two of him.

Lily trembled as she watched Kell's unconscious body rest. The rise and fall of his chest. His perfect, masculine face looked relaxed. He looked no different than the man she had watched over the week prior. The injured Dark-Hunter who crashed into her life, by her father's plots and plans.

"I want to stay with him." She whispered.

Acheron stopped. "Lily, this isn't Kell right now. The spirit wants you, so he would not hesitate to hurt you if you let him."

"Can he get up or get loose?"

He shook his head. Long black hair swayed across his shoulders. "All it takes is a word to hurt you."

She smiled at him. "Then do you have something that I can gag him with if I need to?"

Ash chuckled. "You fit in with the women around here. Stubborn as hell."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is."

He turned to head out of the room, but Lily stopped him. "When are you going to explain this?" She pointed to her arm where the tattoo showed.

Ash tilted his head out into the hall and shut the door when she followed. Then he sealed them into a bubble of magic. He didn't want anyone hearing what they were talking about.

"The tattoo is a form of bonding. The Harpe has bestowed an incredible gift on you by choosing to bond with you."

"Bonding?" Lily said carefully. "Like blood bonding?"

"Sort of. If you chose to accept it, it can become a symbiotic type of relationship. You could better protect the weapon while it is attached to you. And it would always be there when you need it."

Her brows creased. "Always be there how?"

A smirk spread across his lips as she lifted his shirt to show a very nicely carved set of abs. However, spread across his lower ribs was a stylized bird tattoo. "Simi, I summon you to human form."

As the words drifted into the space around them, the tattoo turned to black smoke and left his body to become a very petite goth girl. She looked like one of Lily's students.

"What do you need akri?" The girl looked at him with love and brightness.

"Simi, I would like to introduce you to Lily. Lily is friends with Kell and trying to save him."

Her eyes went wide. "Save him? From what? If it's a nasty Gallu demon, can the Simi eats it akri? Please, please, please."

Ash chuckled. "It's not a demon Sim. Kell is possessed."

"Oh pooh. The Simi is hungry." The girl stomped her foot.

Lily watched in confusion.

Acheron leaned over. "Simi is a Charonet demon. She is bound to me. Her sister is technically bound to a friend of mine, however, chooses to ride along sometimes as well."

"Is a weapon and a demon the same thing? I mean being bonded to them wise." Lily asked.

"Yous have a weapon? Let's the Simi see." The demon bounced.

"Be polite Simi." Ash reminded, like a patient father.

The girl ignored him and just smiled at Lily. Lily looked at Ash. He nodded. Lily extended her arm to show the tattoo.

"Ohhhh, pretties! Yous very special to have that one. Does it come when yous hurt. That is very important to be a good demon."

Lily looked at her. She wasn't sure if things were the same between the weapon and the demon. But, the Harpe did shift into Perseus when it sensed that she was upset. She nodded slowly. Would it always do that? Could she interact more with Perseus than the sword?

"So, I can just call for it to come off my skin? And what, will it know if I need Perseus or the sword? Do I have to be specific?"

"That is for the two of you to figure out together." Acheron said. Then he looked at Simi. "Sorry Sim, but time to return."

She pouted briefly before she returned to his skin.

Lily sighed. "But, I don't know much about fighting. I got some sword fighting training from the stunt men in Hollywood, but as Kell said, real life is different. And, will I always be attacked? Will I always need to have access to a sword? I just don't understand the purpose of this."

Ash leaned against the wall. "I wish I could say that once this is all over, that you will never become a target again. But, that's not how life works. It is messy and crazy, and people get some shithead ideas pretty damn often."

"So, how can we ever be safe?"

He tilted his head, weighing out just how much to tell her at that point. "Once you know where things stand with Kell, there are several options for you."


	21. Chapter 21

Before she went to check on the unconscious Kell, she stepped into the restroom to test out her connection with her tattoo.

"Perseus, I summon you to human form." Nothing happened.

She frowned. "Harpe, I summon you to human form."

The tattoo evaporated from her skin and turned to blue smoke before settling into the image of Perseus before her.

She let out a sigh.

"Are you hurt or in need?" Perseus asked.

She shook her head. "Only in need of answers."

He nodded his head. "To what questions?"

"Am I doing the right thing, trying to get Kell's soul back?"

He watched her with a tilt of his head. "Only you can answer if it is right for you."

She glared at him. Why couldn't she get straight answers? "Do you know of anything else that I can try to save his life?"

He shrugged. "Nothing that comes to mind now."

Alright then. The soul part was the solution that he had mentioned before. Why couldn't he just say that in the first place?

"How do I let my walls down?" She hadn't realized she asked that one out loud until he answered.

"Get to know him more."

Lily scoffed. "Hard to do when he is unconscious and possessed."

Perseus grinned. "Not at all. Get some sleep. I can help you connect to his dreams."

Her jaw dropped. "Really?"

He nodded.

With a way to continue to get to know him, she just might feel less terrified. As stubborn as she was and as much as she mentally wanted to do everything that she could to save him. Lily was terrified that she wasn't strong enough. What if she dropped the medallion with his soul? If it wasn't for the fact that he would die otherwise, she wouldn't risk it. But, there was no other way. She had to take Amanda's advice and find a way to break down her walls.

"Good. I will try that right away. But, before you go, is there anyway you could be somewhere that isn't as visible? I don't want the spirit of whoever that is to know that I have you on me."

He grinned. "Wise choice. We can be over your heart. Later, the design can change as well, to suit your choice." With that, he returned to being a tattoo on her skin.

Lily returned to the room with Kell. He looked so peaceful as he slept. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that he was possessed.

She removed her shoes and curled up in the bed next to him. Trusting the cuffs and magic, that he couldn't hurt her while she was there, she allowed herself to get a little sleep.

At first, she landed in a scene with Perseus. One of the memories from the Harpe. This was one of Perseus as he saved Andromeda.

She was very beautiful. With creamy mocha toned skin and long black hair and intelligent hazel eyes. But it was the elegance of of her bone structure that really struck Lily. Damn, she could be a supermodel.

However, Lily didn't have time for her own dreams.

"Perseus." She called.

The dream stopped. He looked at her. "You know that I am not really Perseus."

She sighed. "Then what do I call you? Harpe just seems weird when you are the image of Perseus."

He smiled. "But, Harpe is what we are. We cannot truly be Perseus when he sleeps next to you."

"Whoa. Excuse me? Explain that one."

His eyes focused. "Kell is the reincarnation of Perseus. You are the reincarnation of Andromeda. Not the first, mind you. You have been reincarnated before. As Kell's wife, Zia."

Oh, shit. That put a whole new spin on things. Didn't it?

"That is why he is interested in me? I remind him of her?"

Harpe shook his head. "No Lalita. There are some physical similarities. And a few personality similarities. However, what he connects to is your soul. You are soulmates. He will always love you. Just as you will always love him."

She was overwhelmed by the news, but it reminded her why she was there. "So, show me his dreams."

The scene shifted. Kell woke to his wife's efforts. He was so much younger than the man she knew. Late teens, maybe early twenties. He was lithe and fit. Yet no sign of the muscles he had as the man she knew. His black hair fell to his shoulders.

"Thiamekelos, wake up. Husband, wake up. There is a wolf in the flocks." Zia's voice was panicked.

He jumped out of bed. "Why did I sleep so late?"

Zia kissed his cheek. "You have been ill. You needed the sleep. But, I am afraid the sheep need you more."

Lily's chest tightened to see the love they shared. She had to fight back a twinge of jealousy. But, even as the thought crossed her mind, she watched his eyes, his expressions. They held the same emotions that she saw when he looked at her.

How could that be? He had just met Lily. As compared to his beautiful wife of several years.

Zia was petite. Round faced with brown wavy hair. However, she was slender and her face was different from Lily's. The most striking were the burn scars that covered half of her face.

Lily looked at Harpe beside her. "What happened?"

He smiled. "After Perseus and Andromeda were placed in the stars, Hera became jealous. After all, it was a permanent reminder of Zeus having a bastard son. And it was Andromeda's beauty that became the catalyst to the sea monster being let loose on her home. So, when Zeus had finally allowed the couple to be reborn on earth, Hera made sure that Andromeda would not have the same beauty as she did before. She ordered someone to set fire to the girls home."

Lily and Harpe watched as Kell and his brothers readied to go hunt down the wolf. His children were beautiful as they hugged their father and uncles.

"What Hera hadn't anticipated was that Kell would always be the hero that Perseus was. Even if he couldn't succeed, he would try. So, Kell, having seen the fire, ran into the house and saved the girl. Understanding that the girl was orphaned with no family to care for her, Kell took her in and asked his mother to tend her wounds. They were young. But, they loved each other immediately, as happens with soulmates. So, they married."

She watched carefully. It was strange to see this side to Kell. He was young and happy. Even though he was sick, there was a gentleness and peace that didn't really match the man she knew. If anything, it was his twin brother, Dida that seemed more hardened.

As the dream moved forward, Lily watched in horror as the brothers realized that the Roman soldiers approach the home. She watched them fight to save the women and children. As Kell attacked the Primus Pilus in charge of the legion.

His punishment for the insult was sickening. He had been beaten to within an inch of his life while he was chained to a post. Then, they dumped water on him to keep him awake, and forced him to watch as his children's lives were taken. Followed by the hours of witnessing his wife's rape until she could not take anymore and committed suicide.

Lily wanted to be sick. Her stomach churned at the reality of his pain. Those poor children had done nothing wrong. And Zia… Oh, God.

Lily's hands stayed over her mouth.

She didn't think that she could ever forget the sounds of Kell's screams.

"Stop it." Lily demanded of Harpe.

The man shook his head. "It is not a dream that I control. This is his dream, his memories that haunt him. Until you reach him, he won't know you are here."

"How do I do that?"

The image of Perseus simply shrugged. "That is for you to find."

Kell's world had shattered. His rage and grief so profound, that as he lost consciousness, the goddess Artemis had come to offer a deal for his soul. However, he did not die. So, the goddess left him for the time.

Lily did everything that she could think of to get his attention. Kell, never heard her. He never saw her. She even tried to kiss him, but he was constantly moving and so tall, that she couldn't reach. It was infuriating to try to kiss the man and having him walk through her. Eventually, she gave up and simply watched. Harpe had her there for a reason.

As she tried, the dream shifted to scenes of his life as a gladiator. The training. The punishments. The humiliation.

But, Kell's rage hardened him. His only goals were to protect his brothers and gain freedom so that he could kill everyone that laid a hand on his family.

The twins became favorites among the crowds. The Keliadeva twins. Kell and Dida.

He had embraced the new nickname forced on him by his masters. They thought to remove his sense of identity after he fought the expected submission early on. They named him for the first part of his hometown. They took to calling Dida, Diva. Whatever. Kell was close to Kelos. The pet name his wife had given him. So, all it did was strengthen him.

He had even been able to find a simple bracelet of woven string with five beads. One for his beloved wife, three for his precious children; Moskon, Rhyna and Istros. One for the child that did not live to be born.

It was a bracelet that Kell toyed with as he sat in the waiting area of the Colosseum. He was nervous. Lily could see it.

He tried to watch out the gates to make sure that his younger brother, Oroles was safe. None of the fights for the day were supposed to be to the death until the last.

The games had been arranged in contest. The winners of each match pitted against the winners of the next match and so on, until the primus. The Emperor had announced that the winner would gain emancipation. The brothers savored the idea of gaining freedom to seek revenge for their family.

However, Kell had a very bad feeling for the day.

Dida fought beside Kell. They had each other's backs.

Oroles was out there alone.

Just as Oroles had pinned the Gaul down and claimed victory, the Gaul pulled a dagger from under his armor and gutted Oroles.

Kell's screams were only matched by those of Dida. The twins howled in rage and grief as their little brother was pulled off of the field. Oroles was already gone by the time Kell and Dida could get to his side.

Tears pooled in Lily's eyes. She hurt for them all.

Only when the trainers and men in charge had pointed out to the twins that they would face that Gaul in the next match, did either brother look up from colorless face of their youngest member.

The Gaul would die.

Dida and Kell swore to it. No longer focused on the fact that they would reach the primus by defeating their next opponent, they were driven by revenge.

To no one's surprise, they were successful in their quest. And, fueled by their rage, they swept through their primus battle as well, in a haze of grief.

Lily had never seen anything like it. The controlled rage. The synchronization of the brothers. The skill and ferocious power. She had seen Kell fight. But, as a gladiator, she feared him.

He was armored as a Thraex, with a square shield and sica. Dida was trained and armored as a Hoplomachus, a Greek based style that used a round shield, a spear and a short sword.

' _No wonder Kell had admired her use of a sica blade while fighting the demons._ ' She thought.

The most surprising part of the entire event was that Trajan played the brothers. He would not allow two winners and forced the twins to fight each other to the death, or face both of their deaths.

"Kill me Thiamekelos." Dida insisted. "Gain your freedom and see your revenge."

Kell couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. He was nothing without his brother's with him. His revenge wasn't worth Dida's life.

Yet, Dida threw his spear down and charged him. Kell was ready to give his life so that his brother could live. However, Dida had other plans. Through the fight, Dida grabbed hold of Kell's sica and pulled it into himself.

"I will see you in the afterlife brother. But, not before you kill those Roman bastards." Dida said as he died in Kell's arms.

"Quite the show gladiator. I don't think that I am quite done with you yet. Perhaps the next games." Trajan called down. His arrogant face showed just how likely it was that the Emperor would ever release a Dacian. They were deemed enemies of the state.

Kell had lost his brothers for nothing.

In a final fit of defiance, Kell picked up his brother's spear and threw it straight for the Emperor. The throw was so hard that the spear went through the man's shoulder and embedded in the wood of his throne on the other side.

Kell had sacrificed his life for one last chance at revenge. And damn it, the asshole had flinched just enough that the throw missed his heart by mere inches.

There was nothing left of Kell but feral rage as he collapsed into the sand.

Lily screamed as the Romans moved to execute him. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to embrace her fierce warrior.

"Please, make the dream stop! Please." She sobbed.

It was only when her hands caressed his face that Kell saw her there.

"Lily?" His face contorted in several emotions until his eyes pooled with tears. Desperately, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. "How? Why?"

The two cried together, in each other's arms. Kisses and apologies were the only sounds between sobs and sniffles.

"What are you doing here?" Kell finally asked.

Lily pulled back to look at him. "Magic." He snorted at the obvious answer. "Do you know that you have been possessed?"

He nodded his head. "I have been so worried about you. Worried that I would hurt you, but it wouldn't be me. Please Lily, tell Acheron to kill me."

"What? No way!"

"Listen to me Lily. I would not survive if I had to watch my body hurt you in anyway. Please. Tell Acheron to kill me. It's the only way to save you from this spirit." He caressed her cheek to wipe away her tears. "I don't know what I ever did right to have you in my life. Even for a few days."

"No." She growled. "I am not giving up on you that easily. You hear me Thiamekelos Devora, or whatever your whole name is?"

"Will you stop being so stubborn?" He pleaded.

"Hell no!" Lily poked him in the chest. "I am not going to finally find the one man on earth that I actually do trust and gives me hope that he might actually like me, just to leave him to Shadedom. Fuck that!"

Kell wanted to protest more. But, the dream was getting weak.

Harpe stepped forward. "It is time for you both to wake. Lily, you must hurry to be prepared to face Phineus."


	22. Chapter 22

Air rushed into Lily's lungs as she gasped in her sudden jolt from sleep.

Kell's body began to stir next to her. His hands still cuffed above his head.

"Well, if you are going to tie me down, why not just hop on and give me a ride princess?" His voice growled out in that sexy morning voice.

Though Lily could appreciate the voice if it was from Kell, she was cold to it knowing that it wasn't really him.

"I take it you are Phineus?" She groaned as she moved to sit up and watch him instead of laying next to him like a lover.

He growled. "How do you know that?"

"Does it really matter how?" She rolled her eyes.

That explained why he was so eager to have her as well as the weapon. Her specialty may have been military history, but she still read the mythologies. Phineus was Andromeda's fiance before Perseus showed up to save her.

A man that stood by as her father ordered the virgin princes to be chained to a rock and sacrificed to the sea monster, Cetus. Phineus didn't fight, didn't argue, just left her to die.

Then, when Perseus saved them all and asked for Andromeda's hand, Phineus finally gained emotion… jealousy. He couldn't stand the idea that Perseus was the hero and taking away the princess that he felt belonged to him. So, he plotted to kill Perseus and was turned to stone for his efforts.

It was a strange thought. Did people actually live while in stone? Did they remember anything? Could he have gone mad through the centuries? Or did the statue eventually crumble and he moved on to Tartarus? Not that she would ask him. But, she was curious.

Lily had to give Zeus credit. At least he chose spirits that had motivation other than simple loyalty. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was more than a little crazy at that point. No matter how he spent his years, it was not a kind fate.

In a way, she felt bad for him. The punishments of the Greek pantheon could be severe. And he did try to kill Zeus's son. However, she would not let that small amount of compassion lead her to be stupid or lax around him. He was truly crazy and bent on hurting her and Kell.

"Come on Princess, don't just be a prissy fat bitch. Let me taste that cherry of yours." He said.

"Oh, your seduction technique is truly perfected, it just makes me all hot and bothered." She replied sarcastically. Then she pulled out the fabric pieces that Acheron had left her to gag the idiot.

"Much better. Now you can't annoy me with your stupidity and insults. But, you can listen." She took a breath. "I know that you are still in there Kell. You can see me. So, I am going to stay here. You know what they say about killing them with kindness."

Lily struggled to have a one sided conversation. She was an open person, but never liked to just talk for no reason. She could share if people asked or if a conversation lead to something that she thought was relevant. Hell, she could talk for hours with someone that was engaging. Like Kell. But, to just talk alone was odd.

She felt that she owed it to him. When she joined his dreams, she hadn't imagined the nightmares that she witnessed. She thought it would be other stuff. Other parts of his life, or not real at all. Anything other than the intensely personal nightmares she found. She felt guilty for having seen so much without his knowledge or permission. He didn't tell her about his life in that kind of detail.

Her life was nothing like his was. In a way, that scared her. How could they make a relationship work with such differences between them? But, then, every once in awhile, Kell's eyes would look at her the way he looked at Zia. It was fleeting as Phineus regained control. But, it was there.

He loved Lily.

She knew that. She had learned that. Not just the expectation of soulmates. But, he had protected her, comforted her, and cherished her without knowing anything of their past lives together. She no longer had any doubt of his feelings toward her. And that was what she needed. To remove her fears. As they melted away, her need to save and protect him grew stronger.

After hours of talking, Lily rested her head on his chest. "I love you Kell. I will find a way to save you."

Slowly, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Deimos and Phobos were fighting the Phonoi. Zeus had grown impatient with the spirit that had possessed Kell and sent his favorite assassins.

"Back off girls." Deimos growled. "I would prefer not to hurt my nieces."

"What weakness uncle. We don't care if we hurt you." One of the sisters laughed evilly.

Phobos blocked one from gaining access to the house.

Acheron had finally agreed to move Lily and Kell to another house with protections to keep from endangering Kyrian's family. So, the couple were set up in a windowless bedroom of Deimos's house. His wife went to go stay with her family in the Egyptian pantheon, to keep her safe.

"You do realize that Zeus will kill other gods with that blade. Right? Or are you just mindless bitches?" Phobos questioned.

"We don't really care. We like death and discord. All the more fun for us."

"Yup, mindless bitches." Deimos groaned.

One of the women hissed. The triplets were difficult enough to keep straight when they weren't fighting. The boys didn't even try to keep them straight as they defended the human girl and the weapon that she protected.

Phobos looked over at Deimos. "You know. Jericho still holds a grudge against these three for attacking his wife. Maybe he wants to have some fun?"

Deimos chuckled. "He would indeed. But, are you saying you can't handle these three on your own?"

Phobos shook his head. "Just sharing the love."

By the time, Jericho arrived and went after the Phonoi with glee, Deimos and Phobos were pulled to the other side of the house where others were trying to get in. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A sound. What sound? Lily woke in confusion. She was startled into waking up by a sound that she no longer heard. What was it?

Then everything exploded.

Well, everything outside of the room she was in with Kell.

She could hear doors crashing open and furniture being broken as voices and footsteps raced around.

Lily looked over at Kell to see him awake too. He looked at her with concern before Phineus took over again and his eyes filled with hate.

The voices barked out orders in Latin. They were looking for Lily and the Harpe. She trembled as she knew that eventually, they would find her.

As the sounds got closer, she leaned down to Kell. "I love you. I know this is fast. And, I truly hope that Acheron saves you. But, if anything does go wrong. Know that I do love you." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his face. Tears pooled in her eyes.

Within seconds, the door to the room shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Two men dressed in Roman armor stepped through and went for Lily.

She fought as best as she could. She kicked and clawed. Her foot had connected with one guys most tender anatomy and he doubled over. But, she could not fight them off for long. They were taller, stronger, and outnumbered her.

Kell screamed and twisted. He was desperate to save her. But, he did not have complete control over himself. Phineus was still there. And he was held down by the fucking cuffs.

His heart was breaking as he watched the Romans take another woman away from him.

Lily fought as hard as she could. But, like Zia, it just wasn't enough. They hauled her out the door, where he could hear her screams, the sounds of them slapping her, the words of lust as they raped her.

And he could do nothing.

His rage over powered Phineus as he screamed out loud and cut deep into his wrists trying to get out of that damned bed to save his Lily.

Nothing changed for an eternity as he heard Lily's anguish and pain.

Then, he was destroyed as Trajan walked into the room, covered in blood with a satisfied look of power spread across his face.

"You know gladiator, I have to give you credit for finding tight virgin flesh. She was a delicious treat. But, now I get to have my vengeance against you. You humiliated me in public with that spear throw. And eventually, it claimed my life. It was all your fault." The Roman emperor looked down on Kell with disgust.

He pulled out a dagger as he stood over the Dark-Hunter. "I won't miss."

Just as he said those words, Lily screamed again. Lost in his need to save Lily, he didn't even pay attention to Trajan anymore. He struggled and nearly ripped his own hand off to get out of the cuffs that held him.

But, in an instant, the blade had been plunged into his heart.

Kell still struggled, he fought to heal, to live, to save the woman he loved. Until the light slowly faded from him.

His last memories were of people moving into the room. He could not hear their sounds as Phineus's voice screamed inside his head.

Then darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Kell's eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to look around.

He was surrounded by Roxie, Kyrian, Acheron… then he saw Trajan and a Roman soldier and jumped to kill them both. But, his hands were still bound by the cuffs.

"Will you change back to yourselves? You are pissing him off." Lily's sweet voice broke through Kells rage. "Calm down. Please. You are hurting yourself."

His eyes finally found hers at the same moment the cuffs fell from his hands. His wrists healed almost instantly. He didn't know how and he didn't care.

He pulled her across him and down onto the bed below him. Searching everywhere for injuries and bruises. He couldn't believe that she was there and he couldn't find even a scratch. Until he got to her left hand. And there sat the most amazing scar he had ever seen.

His chest tightened at the significance. At the pain she had to have endured. He kissed her palm reverently. Tears pooled in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you."

"Shhh." She twisted her wrist to cup his face with her scarred hand. "It was all an act. Well, sort of. Deimos and Phobos used magic to look like Trajan and Roman soldiers to kidnap me. We needed to drain your Dark-Hunter powers to be able to get Phineus out of you and save your life."

Kell crashed into her lips. He didn't care the reason. She was safe. She wasn't hurt any more than the sacrifice she chose. For him.

He needed her in his arms. He needed to show her how scared he was and how relieved he was to have her back. He head swam as he tasted her lips. The scent of her peppermint lotion flooded his senses.

"Perhaps we should give them a minute?" Ash suggested.

Kell growled. As much as he wanted the time with Lily, he needed to know what happened and where things stood.

"Explain it to me."

Ash sighed. "Well, your girl wouldn't give up on you. And the only way to end your possession was to kill you. So, we did."

"The only trick was making sure we had your soul ready to give back first." Roxie continued with a smile.

Kell looked up to Ash. "How? I couldn't ask. And Artemis won't work with you."

"That is between Artemis and I. And you didn't ask. Lily and Kyrian… and Roxie all did. You now have possession of your soul if you want it. Or you can choose to give back your mortality and call Artemis right now. She is definitely not happy about losing a weaponsmith."

Kell shook his head. "I don't care what Artemis is or is not happy about. I want a life with Lily." His eyes burned into hers. She was so overwhelmed by his sincerity and love, she could barely hold herself back from kicking everyone out of the room so she could share everything with him right then and there.

The Dacian's eyes were so focused on Lily, he barely registered the movement as people started to leave.

"Wait." Lily said and sat up. "You have to know this Kell. Know who helped."

He leaned back. "I am not sure if you met Deimos and Phobos before, but they are friends with Leta and Jericho. Greek gods who have been helping all week. They came in when you were possessed and this is Deimos's house we are in. They are gods of fear, so they played their parts very well in being the Romans to take me. They also erased my memories of our plan to scare you, so that I could really be scared and not give away the idea that it was a hoax." Her voice dropped. "I don't want you to remember that part and fear them or worry for me. Please."

Kell nodded and shook the twin's hands.

"Kyrian helped with everything inside the house, including making sure I ate something. Jericho and Zarek are still outside making sure no one gets into the house because shit has really been hitting the fan. And Roxie helped me make sure not to drop your soul. I knew she loved you enough that she would not let go of my hand and help me stay in place. I didn't want to risk even the slightest flinch."

"Not that you needed me. The way you chanted 'don't let go' and held on tight, there wasn't a risk of you failing." Roxie stated.

Kell grinned. "Thank you. Everyone."

"Now. There really is a shit storm outside. So, we had better go out and help Jericho and Zarek. Take a few moments to catch up. But, we need to have a serious talk about the rest of this mess fairly quickly." Acheron said, then disappeared from in front of them all. Deimos and Phobos followed suit.

Kyrian and Roxie left quietly.

"I love you." Lily said quietly.

Kell rolled until Lily was under him once more. He stared into her dark brown eyes. "I can't believe you did this." He kissed at her palm once again. "How did you know that giving me my soul back would get rid of Phineus?"

He grinned as he ran the pad of his forefinger over the soft skin of her face.

"No. Killing you go rid of Phineus. Getting you your soul back, saved your life. Harpe kind of gave me the idea."

"You are my hero. I love you Lily. Gods, I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you every day." His lips found hers to kiss her passionately.

She moaned at his passion. A passion that she had never imagined would be shown to her. A love, that she thought she would never find. She knew that she wasn't ugly per se. She was just plain. Nothing that really drew a man's attention. And after growing up with so much criticism, she figured that no one would look at her the way Kell did. As if she was the only woman that mattered to him.

Her heart raced with lust, with love.

"Are you safe? Your heart was racing." A male voice questioned. It startled Kell into pulling back to try to protect Lily.

Lily's head dropped back. "Harpe, things were good. Very good." She said rather breathlessly. "Harpe, Kell. Kell, Harpe."

"Oh, I definitely missed something." Kell growled as he looked the image of Perseus over.

Lily sat up. "Yeah, looks like Harpe here, decided to bond with me. So, now, I can carry it around as a tattoo on my skin. Pretty freaky. And can either manifest as a weapon, or as the image of a man. This is the likeness of Perseus."

Kell's face showed utter confusion. "You're the Harpe?"

The man nodded.

"Can you fight in that form?" Kell wanted to know just what protection it could offer. After all, he showed up asking if she was safe.

"We can." Then he manifested a short sword. And gave a grin.

Kell pondered it. "Could they capture you in that form? And take you for themselves? Or kill you?"

Harpe's grin inched up a bit and his eyes sparkled. "We have missed your attention to detail. But, the answers are no. If they try to grab me or kill me in this form, I would evaporate into smoke and return to Lalita. The only way for me to return to an object to be taken would be to kill Lalita first, breaking our bond."

Kell winced. He knew why Lily didn't like to be called Lalita.

Lily noticed his reaction. "It is alright. I am getting used to Lalita again. As long as I have you or Harpe to keep the creepy guys away, I can learn to like it again."

Kell's eyes watched her. "My biggest concern is that if the Harpe is bonded to you and the only way to get it is to kill you, then how do we keep you safe for more than just a few days?"

"Well, she could become a goddess." Harpe said nonchalantly.

Lily's jaw dropped. "I thought we had this discussion. I am not a god."

"You are not now. But, in accepting our bond, you could also become a goddess." Harpe's voice was controlled and detached, as if it was something that everyone should know. "Did Acheron not explain that part?"

"No. No, he did not. That man keeps too many secrets." She groaned.

As they spoke, Acheron returned to the room.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Oops. Sorry. Speak of the god." Lily snarked.

Ash raised a brow. Kell gaped at her.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Kell questioned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know that I can sense people. And what I sense about Acheron… he is a god. And more. At least, his power, that feels like a god. Now that I have met several, I see the similarities. But, he is different too."

Kell looked at Ash. The man said nothing regarding himself.

"I am not here about me. Now that we have a lull in the fighting, we need to figure out how to best keep you safe."

"You mean, the part about me becoming a goddess?" Lily sighed.

Ash looked at Harpe. Harpe shrugged. "You didn't tell her. So, we had to."

Acheron took a deep breath. "It is not the only option. But, it is the best option. You would be free from the politics of a pantheon and stronger than most other gods. That would get them to back off. Noir and a few others may still look for ways to come for you over time, but you would have the added protection of several chthonians."

"But, I just got Kell his mortality back and you want to make me immortal." She said, barely above a whisper.

Ash shrugged. "As a goddess, you could always make him a god in your pantheon with you. A pantheon of two, until you have kids."

Both Lily and Kell's jaws dropped. "Are you serious about all of this? Why didn't you tell us this before now?" Kell growled. It could have saved them all a lot of headaches if they tried this out earlier on.

"What is important is that you know now."

Lily looked up at Kell as he held her close to him, still in the bed. "Are you tired of immortality? Or do you want immortality with me?"

A slow smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Immortality with you sounds really damn good."

* * *

There was still about an hour until the sun set, when the door of Deimos's house opened.

The chaos that had erupted around the house was intense.

Deimos, Phobos, Jericho and Zarek were fighting demons from all sides.

Apparently, Stryker had pulled his daimons out of the fight early on, realizing that they faced gods. Stryker wanted the weapon, but opted for a chance to find a more indirect approach rather than losing more men for nothing.

Noir, however, didn't care how many demons he lost. His goal was to tire the gods down. The fact that he was at war with Olympus and particularly pissed off at the three gods and the demigod that protected the weapon from his grasp; well, that just added to his narrow minded determination to destroy those that stood in his way.

The other gods that Zeus had sent, realized that the demons were attacking them as well and either turned to fight the demons or, like the Phonoi, simply left. Shocking. Prissy bitches wanted to think they were the ultimate badasses until they felt out numbered. Jericho had already handed their asses to them. They weren't ready for an attack from another front.

No one else dared to jump into that fight. Others may have wanted the weapon, but they refused to be in the middle of that war.

Lily looked around as she stood in the doorway.

Kell hesitated as beams of sunlight streaked across in front of him. He slowly extended his hand into the light. No burn.

He was truly free of the Dark-Hunter curse.

He closed his eyes for a moment as gratitude washed over him. No longer in danger of the sun. No longer a Dark-Hunter. Now, a god. With a woman he loved.

That was going to take some getting used to.

Kell entwined his fingers with Lily's before they stepped through the door.

As soon as they were seen, everything stopped.

Noir moved straight for Lily. But, before he could reach her, Harpe was in his path. The two fought fiercely.

Lily watched carefully as Noir tried to kill the image of the Harpe. No wound ever took form. Harpe never flinched. However, he did succeed in his goal. Harpe ran a sword through Noir's gut.

The primal god bellowed in rage. Though, it was not a fatal wound, he had not expected the wound to be so damaging. After all, he was created by the source directly. Almost nothing could kill him. It was then, that he realized just who it was that fought him.

"No. You can't be. You can't be in human form unless you…" Noir looked at Lily. "You accepted it's bond?" He snarled out the question.

She simply tilted her head and watched. No answer. She hated the fighting and the violence. But, she didn't know what to say. He was a man who would not listen to kindness, who would only laugh at any form of weakness. And she could not hope to be cruel or commanding enough to gain even a sliver of respect. So, there really was nothing to say.

It was Acheron who finally spoke. "Now you know. She is not a weak human to chase down and take her toy from. Not anymore."

Noir and his army disappeared.

Zarek walked up. The former Dark-Hunter, turned demigod glanced at Lily. "So, you are the girl that brought all of this about?" He let out a scoffing huff. "As much as I like a good fight and pissing people off, I think that I will let my mother-in-law explain this one to Zeus." Then he disappeared.

Lily leaned over to Kell. "He was odd."

Ash and Kell both chuckled. "You have no idea."

The few Olympians that remained, other than those who originally fought to defend her, all gaped at Lily. One by one, they also disappeared.

Phobos strolled up. "That is some power you have now." The god of dread fear hugged her close. "It will help keep you safe, but learn how to use it wisely and quickly."

"Hey now, who is going to make us leg of lamb?" Deimos questioned.

Jericho glared at him. "That is seriously what you are worried about?"

"Are you kidding? Slow roasted with a dry rub of Middle Eastern spices, stuffed in the center with fresh mint, cilantro and onions… topped with that apricot sauce…" Deimos ranted about the lamb as he walked into the house. Jericho shook his head as he followed.

Kell silently pulled Lily back into the house and into his arms. "He is right you know."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. She wasn't sure if he meant Deimos or Phobos, so she answered the one she felt was more important to talk about. "Ash suggested that we spend some time with someone named Savitar while we learn about this god stuff. I just hope we would be done in time for the fall semester in less than two months."

The smile that spread across Kell's face was priceless. "You still want to finish school?"

She sighed. "This whole thing has seriously made me question the need for my PhD in a field that I no longer wish to study in so much detail."

He tilted his head and waited for her to continue. "I have seen the horrors of history in more detail than I ever thought to. I am not sure I could research it without the guilt and worry."

"Lily. The past is the past. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Nor should you worry about it. Leave it in the past." His thumb graze over her cheek.

She shrugged. "Well, then there is this weird god thing. Now I know more information that I could have ever studied in several life times."

"Then why do you want to go back to school?" He asked. It wasn't an accusatory tone, just trying to understand. Kell would support her no matter what she chose. He just wanted to make sure that she gave it thought.

Lily smiled up at him. "Because I am stubborn and I want to finish what I started."

That made him laugh. "That you are. Always so stubborn."


	24. Chapter 24

"What are you up to?" Lily questioned as Kell covered her eyes with his hands.

"You will see." Kell's voice ghosted over the shell of her ear, sending shivers rolling over her skin.

She felt a shift in the air around her. Kell had used magic to move them. Rather than push for information, she leaned back against him. She didn't think that she could ever get tired of feeling his presence next to hers. The warmth of his body heat. The strength of his muscles. The height of him. It made her feel safe and protected. At home.

All too soon, Kell shifted slightly and he uncovered her eyes.

Hands inched their way across her mouth. "Kell." She whispered.

They were in a hotel room. Not just a room, a suite, that sat high above the French Quarter. Lily walked around. Her eyes wide and she was at a loss for words.

The very expensive looking suite was filled with candles and white rose petals. The views from the windows were incredible. There was even a terrace balcony they could sit out on. But, the view of the man who arranged it was breathtaking.

"I… I am not asking for anything from you." Kell rubbed the back of his neck as she blushed. "It's just that… well, I haven't had a chance to take you on a real date. And we haven't had a lot of privacy. And now that I can actually be in the sunlight, I kind of wanted a place where we had all of that."

Lily grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you Kell. You didn't have to spend this kind of money to impress me."

A low growl rolled in his chest. "It wasn't about impressing you. I just wanted a place for us to spend time together without all of the preternatural stuff for a few days. Before we start training with Savitar and it all takes over our lives."

The smile that tugged at Lily's lips and sparkled in her eyes, showed Kell that he had chosen well.

He stared into her eyes and ran his fingers along her jaw and down her neck. "Please, Lily. Let me spoil you for a few days. I was thinking of getting you a new dress or two, so that I can take you out for dinner. A stroll through the Quarter. Maybe a carriage ride. Actually let you experience New Orleans. But, mostly time here, with me, no interruptions."

"Careful Kell. I might get used to being spoiled."

"You are a goddess now. I think that is a given." He nipped at her nose as she giggled.

She sighed. "On one condition."

He arched a well defined brow. "That is?"

"The last night we are in town, I want to see you play your drums at Sanctuary." She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

With a small chuckle Kell nodded. "That can be arranged. Let's go and get you something to wear to dinner."

She looked around. "What about the candles? I don't want to set anything on fire." As soon as she spoke, they all went out.

Her jaw dropped. "How are you learning so much so fast?"

Kell shook his head. His eyes were bright as she agreed to their romantic getaway. "No, love. That was one of my powers before."

The two left their room and headed to a small boutique just down Iberville St. from the Ritz Carlton, where they were staying. Amanda had suggested it to Kell as she knew the owner.

Thank the gods for Kyrian and Amanda. In the evening hours after the fall out with Noir and everyone, Kell was desperate to make everything up to Lily. She had stayed and fought for him. She gave so much of herself when she was the one in danger. Yet, he was too scared to leave her side for more than a few minutes. So, Kyrian and Amanda helped him work out the details while she slept.

All Kell needed to do was drive to the hotel, the next afternoon, to check in and see the room and then drive back. He used his magic to get them to their room once he knew what it looked like. And that left the Venom at Kyrian's for a few days. It was the least he could do for his friend who had done so much. Kyrian was more than happy to have a few days with the car as a 'thank you'.

Lily chatted with Bride, the owner of the shop, as she looked around at clothes and jewelry. She was such a social girl for being an introvert. It made Kell smile. Lily was friendly and chatted with almost anyone easily. However, she didn't seem to feel the need to socialize. Through the days of house arrest, she was quite happy cooking and reading. She didn't need constant attention or conversation. She was balanced and happy just being herself.

"Oh, no. Bride, I can't wear that." Lily's voice whispered in the changing room. "It shows my arms and my back, and flabbiness…"

Kell growled low in his chest at Lily's view of herself. He loved her body. "Now, I insist that you try it on and show me." He called out.

Bride giggled. "Just try it on. Trust me. He sounds like my mate. And he will love you in this."

Bride offered to let Lily change into one outfit and have the rest of the purchase and her other clothing delivered to their room at the Ritz.

Lily blushed as she stepped out in a rich emerald green silk dress. Kell's mouth went dry. The top of the dress was designed as though it would be a V neck halter top. However, instead of the fabric continuing behind her neck, it connected to gold spiral bands that wrapped to hook over her shoulders. The whole thing was weighted by delicate chains and beads that draped between the two spirals, across her bare back. The skin exposed as the front pulled around her breasts and under her arms to meet in a deep V at the point where her spine curved toward her round backside. It showed off the sexy tattoo design of the Harpe where it rested just below the back of her neck. The cut of the material was a wide A frame, allowing the fabric to drape sensually to her knees, while still camouflaging her curves.

He would have liked to see those curves more, but, loved all of that luscious pale skin that showed.

Bride had matched the dress with gold strapped wedge shoes.

"Screw dinner." Kell breathed. Lily's blush deepened.

Bride leaned in. "I am telling you girl. He is a keeper. Only thing better than a former Dark-Hunter is a Were." She winked and showed her mating mark on the palm of her hand. "I saw your scar. And I am friends with Amanda. Among others."

Kell and Lily looked at her in shock for a moment, then started laughing. Just as they started to die down, her mate walked in the front door. They laughed even harder.

"What did I miss?" Vane Kattalakis asked. He sniffed at the air with a subtle scowl. Then tilted his head at Kell. "Dark-Hunter. Why are you different?" Kell had met Vane a few times at Sanctuary while he visited his brother, who was mated to Aimee Peltier. Kell had just not remembered that his mate's name was Bride until her comment.

They all chatted for just a few more minutes, then Kell and Lily left.

As they walked down the street, Kell leaned down. "I wasn't kidding, you know. You look good enough to eat."

Lily was in paradise. No one had ever made her feel as beautiful as Kell had. Through all of the days of sleeping next to each other and getting to know one another, during their week of crazy; he never once let her question just how he saw her.

* * *

The walk around the French Quarter and dinner were perfect. Kell couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off of her. Every chance he could get, his fingers skimmed along her exposed skin. He whispered to her about just how much he liked that dress.

By the time the couple had returned to their room, Lily was tired It had been a long and emotional week and a half. However, her adrenaline kept her awake.

As tired as she was, she wanted to finish off their date with a bang.

The closer they got to the door of their room, the more timid Lily got. Her heart raced and a deep blush creeped along her skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Kell's voice rumbled in her ear, sending shivers along her spine.

She turned and looked up at him, as the elevator moved them closer to their suite. "I am thinking that tonight was more than I ever could have dreamed. I have never been on a date like this before. It was perfect. You are perfect."

Kell shook his head his arms snaked around her waist. "I am nowhere close to perfect. Just a man who loves you." He paused and looked into her eyes with absolute sincerity. "I do really love you Lily."

The smile that tugged at her lips was mischievous while her eyes were full of love. "I love you too, my god, my hero."

Their lips crashed together as Kell lifted her up, bridal style, to carry her into their room.

Once inside, Kell moved to lay her on the bed and continued their heavy makeout session. However, Lily had other plans. After a few minutes, she pulled out of his embrace.

She watched him. His dark brown eyes had grown darker, almost black with lust. His breathing was heavy. She could see the tightness in his jeans. Her whole body tingled in anticipation. Just the sight of him made her knees weak.

Slowly, she stood in front of him. She toed off her shoes. Then, she lifted the gold metal fixtures of her dress over her head.

Her eyes never left his.

Kell was utterly transfixed.

Lily's face showed such love. She was blushing, badly. Which tugged at his erection more. He hadn't asked this of her. He didn't want her to rush. However, her eyes showed just how determined she was. This was her choice. And he would not interfere with that.

Of course, he wanted her. There was no doubt about that. But, he had really come to know his savior. She wouldn't appreciate him trying to stop her once her mind was made up. And as much as it made his blood boil for her when she fought back. That wasn't how he wanted her first time to be. No fighting. No pushing. Only what she offered. Calmly. Lovingly.

His body was hard with need as he watched her drop her dress to the floor at her feet. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped from his throat.

She stood in nothing but black lace panties.

Where in the hell did her bra go?

Lily giggled as she watched his eyes grow as wide as saucers and his mouth hang open.

Under his watchful gaze she became more timid and shy. Her arms instinctively started to cross her chest. Kell growled and moved across the bed until he sat in front of her.

He reached out for her and pulled her closer to him until she stood between his legs.

"Lily. You don't have to do this." He looked straight in her eyes. "You are beautiful. I want to see you, if this is what you choose. Please don't feel so embarrassed with me."

"I want this." Her voice was a whisper. "I just…"

"I know." Kell ran the pad of his fingers along her jaw. He leaned into her and kissed her. Gently. Sensuously. "I love you Lily. All of you. This can wait until you are ready."

She shook her head. "Don't confuse embarrassment for lack of choice. I choose you."

Her muscles relaxed and Kell gently pulled her arms away from her chest and held them behind her back. "Please, just hold your hands there. You are my goddess. And I want to be able to worship you."

The sincerity in his request took her breath away.

Lily stood between his knees as he watched her and looked over every inch of her body, as if he was trying to memorize it. His fingers softly grazed along the skin of her thighs, over her stomach, up her sides, and across her collarbone.

The paths that he took were scorching and caused her to squirm.

"Your skin is so soft. You are utterly delectable." His voice was raw and filled with lust.

Kell's eyes finally looked back up to her rich chocolate brown. He no longer saw the embarrassment. Her cheeks still tinged in pink, but instead of shyness, it was lust. As much as her blushes and shy behaviors made him twitch and burn, he wanted to see her confidence and determination before he continued. He wanted to know that she truly accepted her choice and wanted him as the strong woman that she was, not the timid girl who pushed herself to get over past hurts.

Her eyes told him everything that he needed to know. The hunger. The love. The strength and stubbornness. She chose him. She chose that moment. She gave herself to him with confidence.

Kell felt as though he was truly the luckiest man in the world to be given so much from someone so precious.

His lips found their way to her neck as his hands slid down her back to cup her soft ass and pull her closer to him. She whimpered at the sensations.

In all of their previous makeout sessions, Kell had remained in control. Clothing stayed on. Hands stayed above the clothing. Nothing happened in more intimate places. He didn't want to push farther than that. He was too scared that he would be forced to leave her in death or as a Dark-Hunter.

This time, there were no holds barred. Nothing but the slow pace of his choice. He truly intended to worship the woman in his arms.

He nibbled and kissed at her jaw and neck before he moved lower. His hands slid to the back of her thighs, to lift her until she straddled his lap. He pulled her up higher, to sit on her knees as he licked the undersides of her soft breasts.

The murmurs of pleasure spurred him on.

"Is there a problem?" The Harpe really needed to learn the difference between danger and arousal.


	25. Chapter 25

Kell glared at Harpe as he poofed himself into their bedroom at the worst possible moment.

Lily squeaked and tried to cover herself, but Kell held her firmly in place. "Is there any way you could not be here for this?" Kell growled. It was very strange to talk to an image of himself in a former life. Kell shook that thought away.

Harpe shrugged. "In the past, Perseus would request that we remain in weapon form. No eyes. No ears. No physical connection to my guardian. We still sense your emotions. But, that would provide more privacy."

"Sounds good. Please do." Lily rushed out.

No sooner had her words left her lips than the man returned to smoke and floated to a table to solidify as the golden blade.

"We need to remember that one." Kell grinned as he watched her. "Did he ruin the moment?"

His hands cupped her face and she nuzzled into his left palm. "No. But, he did wake me up enough to wonder why I am nearly naked and you are still fully clothed? We must remedy that."

Kell smiled as he grabbed her hips to shift her onto the bed while he quickly took off his clothes. She watched as she chewed on her lower lip until he was completely bare to her view. Her cheeks darkened more as she watched him prowl his way back toward her.

In that moment, he was predator that she knew him to be. And she trembled.

He crawled his way back up toward her, parting her legs as he kissed and nibbled at the insides of her calves and thighs. Lily's back arched at the contact. Her head swam as he nibbled at her hip bones while he slid her panties off of her body. Kell's chest still lay between her thighs, opening her to his gaze.

There had never been a more incredible sight. Lily lay under him, naked, and exposed. Kell's mouth watered for a taste of her. He lowered his head to run his tongue in one long, slow, lap through her feminine folds.

"Oh gods!" She screamed out.

He chuckled. "You are very wet, love. But, as much as I want to stay there…" He crawled up her body more. "I didn't get to really sample here yet." And his mouth took in one taut nipple.

Lily bucked and moaned under his delicious ministrations. Kell savored every sound, every reaction.

Lily's hands fisted in the sheets. She had never known pleasure like that. Her body screamed for more, but the magic he wove was so heavenly, she didn't want it to stop. Every stroke. Every grazing of teeth. Every sensation sent electric shocks straight to her core. Her body hummed with the intensity of his care.

She didn't think that anything could be better, until he slid a long, tapered, finger into her body. He slowly moved his finger inside of her and she lost all control.

"That's it Lily. Come for me."

Her back arched high above the bed. Her muscles all tightened. She screamed in her head as everything exploded. However, she made no sound. She couldn't even breath, until the final damn broke loose and her body trembled as the floods washed away.

Kell caressed her cheek as he watched her regain her breath.

"Oh wow." Lily was at peace. But, she wasn't about to let everything end. She pulled his face to hers and attacked his lips. When she pulled back, they were both breathless. "How can I give you the same?" She asked.

Nipping at her jaw and ear, Kell chuckled. "This time is all about you. You can worry about me another time." To his surprise, she pouted. It was so damned adorable. He pecked her lips once more. "Lily. You have no idea how much it warms me to see that reaction. But, your first time should be focused on you. All of this helps to get you ready and eases the pain."

His care and concern only made her heart swell. She truly could have found no better man, ever.

"I have already faced pain." She held up her hand to show her scar. "I don't think it would be worse than this. You don't have to treat me like I am fragile."

Her hand reached down to cup him. He moaned at the feel of her skin on his. Lily used her other hand to push him until his back was on the bed. She slid down to explore his manhood. She listened to his whimpers and moans. When she heard a sound of pleasure, she repeated it. It wasn't long before his hips were bucking into her hand as her other hand caressed his most tender tidbits.

Kell gasped out. "Lily, please stop. I don't want to come yet."

Her hands slowed to a stop, but before she moved, she curiously lowered her head to lick at his erection. Kell hissed in pleasure.

She was surprised that the taste of him didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. And his reactions were definitely worth exploring that further. However, before she could pursue that train of thought, Kell had pulled her to him for another scorching kiss.

This time, he slid two fingers into her body as he slowly pumped in and out. She whimpered when he broke the kiss, only to scream out when he dropped his mouth to her most sensitive anatomy. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders as he made her soar in new heights of pleasure.

As he felt her body tighten, drawing closer to her climax, Kell moved up her body. He used his thumb to still rub her sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers slid in and out of her.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Like a bandaid. Don't go slow."

With her consent, Kell replaced his fingers with his erection in one powerful thrust as he pinched at her nerves.

She groaned as she tried to hold in the scream of momentary pain. But, she felt so full. So, on fire. Gods, how did she not explode into an orgasm from the pleasure of feeling him connected so intimately? His name ripped from her lips.

He stopped as she slowly regained her senses. Lily's eyes met Kell's. The worry was so touching. She smiled at him. "I love you."

He let out the breath that he had been holding. She was alright and not in too much pain. "I love you more than I can say. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It was intense. That's all. But, I want you here." She tightened her legs around his hips.

He kissed her softly as she slowly started to rock himself in and out of her body. She was so tight, so warm. Kell had to fight his climax from happening too quickly. His pace constantly changing to increase pleasure and then back away from the edge.

Yet, all too soon, Lily found her release and the feel of her body milking his, sent him toppling over as ribbons of pleasure erupted through his body.

They collapsed into each other's arms and allowed sleep to finally claim them.

The next few days were spent in a blur as Lily and Kell savored each other in every way they could think of. In every part of the suite they stayed in. Lily giggled when she pointed out that there was a billiard table in their suite. The only time they left was to eat dinner.

Kell wanted to take Lily out every night. He was alright with room service for breakfast and lunch. They ate out on the terrace, enjoying the sun. Kell didn't think he could ever get tired of the sun after centuries without it.

However, he wanted to be able to date her. Not just run straight from a crisis into living like a married couple with no life. She deserved the romance and effort.

They were getting to head out for the night. They had both taken a rather long and steamy shower together.

After running into Vane the night before, he had suggested a higher end restaurant down a few blocks. So, Kell had stopped and purchased a nicer pair of slacks and a black button down shirt. He was rolling up the sleeves as Lily stepped out in a black and white lace cocktail dress. The under dress was crisp white under the black laced the covered it all. The top was off the shoulders, but connected to half sleeves of black lace. The dress cinched in under the her breasts, in an empire waist, with a red patten leather belt. And finished off with matching red patten leather pumps.

Kell shuddered at the sight. "You know, those dresses seriously get me all hot and bothered."

She grinned. "Really? So, should I start wearing dresses all the time."

He quickly nodded as though she had just asked a child if they wanted to open their Christmas presents.

He pulled her into his arms. "You look so elegant. And yet, all I can think about is sliding my hands up underneath the skirt and making you moan." His hands inched up the skirt.

Lily stepped back. "After dinner."

Kell whimpered. "So, not fair."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kell looked at Lily briefly. She was just as confused as he was. They hadn't ordered room service. Something felt very off.

Kell pulled out one of his swords. Before he approached the door.

Only feet from the door and it splintered.

A tall blonde man stepped through. The power that rolled off of him was that of a god. Though, he wasn't as strong as others that Kell or Lily knew.

"How did you get in here?" Kell roared. Acheron had placed all kinds of protections on the room for them until they could get some training on their powers.

The god tilted his head and threw a bolt of lightning at Kell. It hit him in the chest, but it did not hit his heart.

"Harpe, I need you in human form. Now!" Lily yelled as she ran toward Kell.

The image of Perseus appeared in front of the god. And he was ready to battle.

"Zeus." Harpe snarled.

Lily and Kell looked up.

The Father of the Gods, in the Greek pantheon glared at Harpe. "How dare you take the image of my son."

Harpe tilted his head. "Is it an insult to look like Perseus when you try to kill him?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "I can't kill you. But, your former connection to me did help me get in here."

Harpe shook his head. "You misunderstand us. You just tried to kill your son." Harpe nodded to Kell. "Or did you not pay attention to who he became in his reincarnation?"

Zeus stopped dead in his tracks. His lip curled. "My son became a Dark-Hunter?"

The weapon shrugged. "Looks like your daughter knew more than you did."

Lily could see the flash of anger in Zeus's eyes before he pushed it away.

"You belong to me." Zeus stared at Harpe.

"No. You gave us to Perseus. He is dead and reincarnated. Now we are bound to Lalita. We will defend her."

Zeus threw a god bolt at Harpe who simply watched him. Unfazed.

Three women stepped through the door. Triplets. In all black. With murderous intent.

Zeus smirked at Lily. "Some goddess. You can't even defend yourself. You don't deserve a weapon of this power."

Kell pushed himself up and charged for the women. A second version of Kell showed up and joined into the fight. Harpe jumped into help. Three against three. As the clash of weapons rang in the air, Zeus moved his way around the fight. Kell threw one of the Phonoi at Zeus's feet. But, he only stepped over the woman. His eyes never wavered from Lily.

Lily and Kell had opted for a short honeymoon type vacation before starting their training. At that point, she was starting to regret that decision. She didn't know how to use her magic yet.

Harpe called out. "Magic is intuitive. Think of what you want to do."

Her mind raced. What would be the best choice? She was tired of the fighting and danger. Really, she wanted to go home and feel safe, like when she was little…

"Lily?" Her mother screeched as Lily popped into the middle of her parents living room.

"Fuck!" She didn't want to bring danger to her parents. Nor did she want to leave Kell or Harpe behind. "Sorry mama. Didn't mean to scare you. I will explain later." She hugged her parents. Then she focused on returning to the fight.

Kell growled when he saw her. "What happened?"

"I ended up at home." She grumbled. Then she focused on Zeus once again. "And you are seriously pissing me off."

The god arched a regal brow. "You think that scares me?"

Kell chuckled as he ducked another blow from one of the Phonoi. "I would be if I were you."

Zeus curled a lip charged for her. However, he did not make it.

Lily glared at him, frozen in place. As were the women. "See, what you don't seem to realize is that I am only scared when I feel out of control. The second you piss me off, I gain control. And you seriously crossed that line."

She looked at the Phonoi and returned them back to Olympus. Though, Lily didn't know the area to give a clear description, so she settled on dropping them into some random pond. There had to be a pond or fountain there. Right?

Then she looked around the room and all of the damage done. She quickly fixed everything, including the door.

Then she looked at Zeus. "I am strong enough to defend myself. And if you come after me, Harpe, Kell, or my family again. I won't let you leave in one piece."

Then she added him to the pond on Olympus.

"Now, how do we sever whatever connection he has with Harpe that let the bastard in?" She growled.

Kell wrapped his arms around her. "For a moment, I thought you left us."

She smacked him in the stomach. "Haven't you learned that I always come back?"

He grinned. "Did you really go home?" Her cell phone started ringing.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I don't quite know how to explain this to my parents. I mean, they did just see me pop into their house and pop out again."

She moved to answer her phone. Kell stopped her. "We do it together. Take me with you and we will do what we can, side by side." He said.

Lily couldn't imagine any better man in all of history.


	26. Chapter 26

May 19, 2017. Austin, Texas.

"Lalita Kyrkos. Doctorate of Classical Archaeology."

Cheers and applause erupt as she crossed the stage in her black doctoral gown.

Kell couldn't be more proud.

It had been eleven months since he met Lily. Despite all of the dangers and her becoming a goddess, Lily insisted that she finished her degree as a human. She returned to her lab and processed her artifacts and ran tests. All of the artifacts were returned to their country of origin in one piece. Except for Harpe. Savitar and Harpe worked together to create a non-dangerous copy that was recorded as having been plundered from an Egyptian tomb.

Lily wrote her paper as they spent time on Savitar's strange private island and he trained them on how to use their magic.

He was an odd man who seemed to prefer that they weren't there at all. However, he did train them. Lily said that the chthonian had a lot of pain to deal with and that they shouldn't push for more than he was willing to share. Kell agreed and that seemed to work at keeping the man relatively congenial.

Acheron had suggested that Savitar be the one to train them as he wanted them to be free of any pantheon, even his own.

Kell, still was not used to the idea of Ash being an Atlantean god. It made sense once he heard it. All of the man's power and stuff, everyone knew that he was unique amongst the Dark-Hunters. However, he did agree to keep the secret from the other Dark-Hunters.

Through it all, Lily helped him adjust to a new life. She juggled the school work, the new magical studies, and a life with Kell with grace. She was his rock and anchor.

Though he had lost the Dark-Hunter powers when he regained his soul, he still had the psychic powers. And of course, the god powers. Just think. Two versions of Kell who both had the powers of gods. Yeah. Kell shuddered. At least he wouldn't burn up if a double version popped up somewhere in daylight. But, it was far better to have Lily in his bed every night to keep that from happening when he was asleep and not consciously in control of any doppelgangers. Though, Kell had less fear of it all. Lily had truly healed the shattered man that he had been. He was whole. And she was strong. He still worried for her. However, he trusted her to be able to defend herself.

Of course, Kell and Lily lived together and were engaged. She refused to get married before she graduated, so the wedding was planned for December. Her parents and Niko were thrilled. Though Niko was a little disappointed when Lily announced that she was going to work for a private think tank instead of pursue an academic position somewhere.

That was the easiest lie that they could come up with to hide the fact that she no longer wanted to do serious research and didn't need to work at all. She just didn't know how else to tell her colleagues anything else. Kell understood. If she admitted to one thing, they would question until she admitted to another, then another, etc. For a girl who was very bad at outright lying, it was best to keep it simple.

Her parents knew the truth. Yet, Lily couldn't bring herself to tell her uncle Niko. She loved him dearly. However, he also loved his career. And as much as learning about the reality of history affected her desire to continue the study, she didn't want to risk taking that away from Niko. It was best to let him continue to live in the wonder and passion of re-discovering something that had been long lost.

Kell smiled as Loukas clapped a hand on his shoulder, bringing his thoughts back to the graduation as Lily ran up to him.

"Congratulations, beautiful." He growled low and seductive as she threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up.

She didn't say anything as she buried her face into his neck.

"Lalita Margarite, get down and give your mama a hug." Molly scolded.

Lily slid down his body and he was ready to take her home so he could feel that without the clothing between them. She winked. Then she turned to hug her parents and uncle before hugging Roxie Colt, Aiden, Leta and Kari who had all come for the ceremony.

Acheron walked up as people parted in the crowd to give the man extra room. No matter where he went, people gave that man space. Only individual women would push past his predatory aura to try to flirt with his sex appeal. Of course, being a six foot seven god dressed in total goth didn't help the mixed reactions.

Lily laughed at the sight. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was invited, right?" He smirked.

"Yes, you were. But, I thought Tory had graduation to attend in New Orleans?"

Ash shrugged. "Life of faculty. Attend graduations for their students every semester. I love my wife, but I don't have to sit through all of that for people I don't know. Not when I have this one to go to."

Niko perked up. "You are married to a faculty member somewhere?" Everyone could hear the skepticism in his voice. It wasn't that Niko was an academic prude. Rather, he was confused as he looked over the goth kid that looked to only be twenty one years old.

Lily smiled wide. "Uncle Niko, meet Acheron Parthenopaeus. His wife is Dr. Soteria Parthenopaeus." Of course Niko knew about her. She was a serious researcher who nearly destroyed her career over a family legacy of trying to find Atlantis. Lily wasn't about to tell him that in addition to Atlantis, she found an Atlantean god. But, whatever. "They are also good friends with Dr. Julian Alexander." Now, that was a man that Niko respected.

"Nice to meet you." Niko offered a hand.

Leta walked over and offered a welcome to Ash as well. Being a former dream god, she had known Acheron for centuries.

"Well, Dr. Kyrkos, now that you graduated, what do you have planned?" Kell asked as he snaked his arms around her once again.

Lily looked at Kari. The two girls smiled wide and both answered. "Ice cream!"

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave reviews.**

 **I really do appreciate them. Especially constructive criticism. I may not always agree with every critique as there may be reasons for my choices that you are unaware of. However, I do take them all seriously. And they may affect how I approach other stories. (I can think of one specific one that I have received that I had not realized could be taken that way. I won't change the first story, but it does affect what I include in later stories.)**

 **This whole story started as a request by someone in the reviews for my Bear Essentials story. It took time and was a challenge. (But, see, I do read the reviews and love them!)**

 **For those of you who are new to the Dark-Hunter world, I do strongly recommend the books and Sherrilyn Kenyon's website.**

 **Kell is a character from Ms. Kenyon's world. However, he is a character that is mostly mentioned in passing. Very little is written about him. There very well may be pieces of information that I had not caught, that would alter this story. But, there was lots of little tidbits, including a reference in Talon's book about him having a girlfriend who was a source of irritation for Acheron and Kell just being freaky anyway to get away with it.**

 **So, to put it all together, and mix it up for a new romance that I could add a new character for... that is how we got the story you just read.**

 **Phew.**

 **All characters were Ms. Kenyon's except for Lily and her family, Roxie, Jenna (mentioned briefly), Steven, and Harpe. I don't claim ownership. I just point them out in case anyone tries to find their character bio's on Ms. Kenyon's website. :)**


End file.
